Marchands de Secrets (Introduction) : Le Cercle d'Argent
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Introduction de la Saga MDS. Exane Mason, une agente du département des Mystères, se retrouve plongée en pleine machination quand les événements se précipitent de façon dramatique dix-neuf ans après la guerre. Multivers Parfum Potter / TOME d'Intro / OCs et baston Ps: Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire ce tome pour comprendre l'histoire. C'est juste le prologue.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.**

 **M.D.S ou Marchands de Secrets, est une saga faisant partie du** **Multivers Parfum-Potter** **, un regroupement de plusieurs auteurs qui créent des personnages** **basés** **sur une fanfiction pivot écrite par l'auteure Ywena : Renouveau.**

 **Tout commence à la fin de l'histoire de J. . Ywena écrit la suite, la huitième année d'Harry Potter et crée un personnage OC nommé Salvakya « Alva » Hawking dans une fanfiction nommée Le Parfums des Arums.**

 **L'introduction de ce personnage change drastiquement l'épilogue de notre saga que nous aimons tant.**

 **Oui, Harry a des enfants comme dans le canon, mais Draco Malefoy (nous garderons son prénom** **originel** **) s'est finalement marié à Alva, a trois enfants dont Scorpius Malefoy et les choses changent, les conflits semblent se répéter, leurs années à Poudlard sont uniques en leur genre.**

 **Un autre auteur crée alors une autre histoire sur le même plan spatio-temporel qu'Ywena mais qui se passe à Beauxbâtons. La Saga Entre les Mondes écrite par Zeidra** **Senester suit** **des élèves de l'Académie française.**

 **Et puis y'a moi. Dreamer In The Sky, et cette fanfiction que vous allez peut-être lire.**

 **Mon histoire commence et termine avec le récit d'une famille qui** **,** **d'une génération à une autre a tout sacrifié.**

 **Elle est anglaise et américaine. Elle a vécu toutes les guerres, et a vu toutes les exactions. Elle a perdu l'amour, l'amitié et la jeunesse, elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même.**

 **C'est cela le prix à payer.**

 **Quand on fonde, développe et dirige le Département des Mystères.**

* * *

 _Elle se rappelait de la brume. Cette brume menaçante qui brouillait toute vision entre les arbres de la forêt du Nord du pays de Galles. Le nuage opaque flottait et brillait_ _,_ _éclairé par la seule lumière froide de la lune. Le vent soufflait en bourrasque à travers les arbre_ _s_ _et les feuilles voletaient pour se déposer sur la terre humide._

 _Un hurlement éclata dans l'ombre._ _La nocturne_ _fut brisée par des éclairs verts émeraude. D'autres cris résonnèrent, des silhouettes semblaient courir dans tous les sens. Un grondement_ _,_ _tel des vibrations de pales d'hélicoptère,_ _s'éleva dans la pluie de lumières froides._

 _« - Exane ! Hurla une voix perçante_

 _La jeune fille avait le visage tuméfié,_ _les_ _lèvres gercées,_ _les_ _yeux hagards_ _. Elle_ _était couverte de plaies. Sa peau mate luisait sous la lune et ses longs cheveux bruns cachaient presque ses yeux. Mais on les voyait... verdoyer depuis l'orient. Ses pupilles marrons piquées de cristaux verts brillaient dans la nuit noire et lui donnait l'air effrayant alors que le sang coulait le long de sa joue._

 _Elle courrait sans s'arrêter, en serrant sa baguette d'une poigne de fer. Son jean était déchiré de toutes parts, sa veste était en lambeaux et son t-shirt sali par la terre et le sang. Le rire_ _résonnait_ _comme une cloche rouillée et guidait la jeune fille à travers la forêt d'ombres._

 _Un éclair bleu faillit la toucher. En l'évitant, elle trébucha et tomba. Elle se releva alors que son bras était endolori par le choc. Elle serra les dents. Elle avait foulé son poignet, celui de la main qui tenait la baguette. La douleur lancinante fit briller ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude encore plus_ _intense_ _mais cela ne fit que renforcer la rage de la jeune_ _femme_ _. Une branche craqua sous le poids d'un pied..._

 _« - Stupide fille. Stupide... Stupide... ronronna une voix démente._

 _L'homme était massif et sa_ _bouche_ _était salie par le sang écarlate. Ses_ _canines étaient_ _grandes comme celles d'un vampire, mais le grondement sourd venant de sa gorge n'avait rien à y avoir. C'était une nuit sans pleine lune mais leur monstruosité était alors bien plus visible. Il avait le visage d'un humain, mais l'aura d'un animal se pourléchant les babines._

 _\- Je vais tellement m'amuser avec toi... Bien plus qu'avec ton-_

 _\- ENDOLORIS ! Hurla Exane avec rage._

 _L'homme tomba sous la puissance du sort. Exane vibrait de haine et de ressentiment qui la dévorait toute entière, ses yeux pulsant de cette lueur effrayante, la lueur de la mort._

 _Mais l'homme continuait à rire alors qu'il se convulsait, les yeux révulsés de douleur. Il était empli de cette folie terrifiante qu'on ne pouvait guérir, celle qui avalait toute raison. Celle qui coupait_ _toutes_ _prises avec la réalité._

 _Exane abaissa sa baguette. La douleur s'arrêta._

 _« - C'est tout ce que tu as ? Ricana l'homme alors qu'il était à bout de souffle._

 _\- Non, dit simplement la jeune fille d'un ton froid comme la glace._

 _Elle leva sa baguette._

 _« - Avada_ _Kedavra_ _. »_

 _L'homme n'eut pas le temps de rire à nouveau que son corps se relâcha_ _,_ _inerte. Le silence répondit alors à la sorcière qui contemplait le corps d'un regard si froid qu'elle semblait regarder un simple insecte. Un court instant passa sous le souffle du vent qui souleva sa chevelure. Puis, sans un seul autre regard... Exane s'en alla._

 _La cabane était à moitié détruite par les affrontements et les corps des loups et_ _des Mangemorts_ _gisaient sur le sol_ _,_ _couverts de sang._

 _Exane traversa le terrain sans un seul regard pour les cadavres qui jonchaient le chemin vers la cabane et avait toujours sa baguette qui éclairait_ _sa route_ _d'un puissant Lumos._

 _Au milieu des décombres, des enfants étaient autour d'un corps sans vie, ils avaient tous autour de huit ans._ Et tous tremblaient, comme exposés telles des brindilles en plein vent, sanglotant en silence, leurs voix entrecoupées par des hoquets _._

 _Exane arriva devant eux, sans une seule émotion, elle abaissa son regard vers le mort._

 _Un garçon qui lui ressemblait se détacha du groupe, il était plus âgé, quinze ans tout au plus, et ses cheveux bouclés ondulaient au-dessus de ses yeux marrons qui_ _avaient changé de couleur_ _suite à son humeur. Ils étaient presque noirs_ _,_ _comme les abysses_ _,_ _alors que sa sœur le rejoignit. Il avait une large coupure au ventre et le sang vermeil coulait même s'il avait entouré la plaie d'un pansement de fortune. Il serrait sa baguette comme_ _si_ _sa vie en dépendait mais restait solide comme un roc, alors que les larmes semblaient sur le point de couler._

 _« - Exane...dit-il_

 _Elle ne le regarda pas et continua à marcher vers le groupe de cinq enfants qui entourait un petit corps frêle. Il semblait dormir même s'il ne respirait plus. La peau mate comme celle d'Exane. Il était couvert d'un linceul blanc_ _telle_ _une couverture._

 _Le garçonnet d'à peine sept ans ne bougeait plus. Il était une victime de plus. Celle d'une guerre injuste qui pourrissait la jeunesse perdue de Grande-Bretagne._

 _Exane se tourna vers son frère, alors qu'elle s'était agenouillée en face de l'enfant couvert d'un linceul._

 _« - On doit partir, dit-il d'une voix faussement assurée. Les autres nous attendent au point de rendez-vous._

 _\- Je sais, répondit sa sœur d'une voix morte._

 _Elle caressa le visage de l'endormi et souleva délicatement le corps de l'enfant dans ses bras_

 _« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ajouta son frère alors qu'elle se_ _dirigeait_ _vers lui._

 _Exane ne répondit rien à cela et préféra_ _au contraire_ _observer_ _les cinq d'enfants devant elle qui la regardait mi-effrayés, mi-suppliants._

 _« - Restez près de moi. »_

 _ **Personne ne connaîtra leurs noms alors que l'Élu venait de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**_

 **Dix-sept ans après la bataille de Poudlard (Août 2015)**

 _Londres, Talbot Road_

La salle était petite et vide, plongée dans l'ombre. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les stores. Il y avait juste une petite table en métal couverte de parchemins, un ordinateur portable avec sa box internet, des tasses sales et ébréchées et des bouteilles de biéraubeurre vides. Un pied de caméra était posé juste en face de la fenêtre avec un appareil photo au long objectif, braqué sur la maison d'en face. L'appareil semblait vieux. Il n'était pas numérique et sa curieuse couleur cuivrée attirerait l'œil d'un néophyte. Seuls des sorciers auraient pu voir les petites runes gravées sur le boitier, démontrant sa nature sorcière.

Une femme à la trentaine passée somnolait sur sa chaise de jardin, ses pieds sur la table basse avec un plaid noir la couvrant de la tête au buste. Elle avait des cernes qui se détachaient sur sa peau mate et de longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en un chignon volumineux. Elle était habillée entièrement de noir, avec un col roulé et un jean serré. Le silence régnait dans le studio vide et seul le son des voitures résonnait de temps à autre depuis la rue.

Elle ouvrit des yeux d'un marron soutenu criblés de cristaux vert émeraude. Les deux couleurs se mixaient comme une forêt plongée dans le crépuscule. Exane se redressa en s'étirant et baillant, les traits tirés par le sommeil. Elle se leva en prenant son temps et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau chaude. Elle ouvrit les placards et y trouva un paquet de café soluble qu'elle versa dans une tasse qu'elle rinça rapidement. Elle étira son cou alors qu'elle patientait devant le frémissement de l'eau.

Son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche de jean d'une forte vibration. Elle soupira et décrocha en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran.

« - Ont-ils bougé ? Demanda la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot.

La femme soupira profondément.

\- Alors ? La houspilla la voix.

\- Non, marmonna-t-elle en réponse. Ils n'ont pas bougé, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis crevée.

\- Désolé, s'excusa la voix masculine. Je voulais qu'on te fasse remplacer hier soir mais on a dû faire des choix.

\- Je sais, siffla Exane, a-t-on de leurs nouvelles ? Je sais qu'ils devaient poser leur rapport aujourd'hui ou demain.

\- On attend encore... L'Egypte est opaque comme tu le sais. Y envoyer nos éléments devient risqué.

\- Bah, dit Exane en se versant l'eau chaude dans son mug, j'ai foi en eux. Jenkins et Castleroy sont doués. Ils reviendront.

\- On en parlera au QG, dit la voix.

Exane sourit légèrement malgré elle, et porta sa tasse aux lèvres. Le café brûlant faillit lui blesser les lèvres.

« - Je suis passé voir ta maison hier soir, continua la voix.

\- Oh ?

\- Tout va bien, elle joue beaucoup dans le jardin mais elle est généralement avec un livre sur le perron ou dans le salon.

\- Merci, sourit Exane avec un air contrit. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais depuis que son frère est parti...

\- Elle va bien, Exie.

\- Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi G.

\- Pas grand chose.

Exane rit légèrement en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Elle posa la tasse encore fumante sur sa table basse en désordre et colla son œil droit à la lunette, son téléphone à l'oreille gauche.

« - ça n'a pas bougé depuis quatre jours, marmonna Exane en serrant les dents. De plus, ils seront assez facile à cueillir. Y'a aucune protection magique autour de leur baraque.

Elle modifia la lunette en tournant la focale. Tout à coup, les murs disparurent, et elle vit... à travers ! Elle voyait tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur grâce à l'appareil enchanté.

Deux hommes semblaient patienter, ils regardaient la télévision, affalés dans un canapé. Les deux avaient la peau halée et étaient plus âgés. Au moins la quarantaine. L'un avait une barbe fournie et l'autre un bonnet blanc. Le Barbu et le Bonnet. Elle aimait les petits noms qu'elle leur avait donnés.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'a pas mis les Aurors sur le coup, siffla Exane.

\- Sans doute parce qu'ils ne sont pas entraînés comme nous, renifla G avec mépris. Je te rappelle que les faire utiliser un téléphone portable semble totalement fou pour certains. Alors faire une planque dans un quartier résidentiel moldu sans magie, c'est carrément du délire !

Exane rigola. Elle aimait quand G se mettait en colère.

« - Et puis les Briseurs de Sorts sont justement un peu trop portés sur la baguette. On a besoin d'un peu plus de discrétion... et pas de mettre le feu à une maison en plein milieu du Londres Moldu.

\- Je sais, répondit Exane d'une voix apaisante.

G marmonna encore quelques mots inintelligibles mais pleins de venin avant de changer de sujet.

« - Au fait, les Senseurs ont sorti leurs prédictions des prochains mois. Je t'en ai laissé une copie sur ton bureau et j'en ai envoyée une à Maddy.

\- C'est pas interdit de laisser sortir des informations sensibles vers une civile ? Ricana Exane.

\- La Directrice m'a elle-même donné l'enveloppe.

Exane s'esclaffa alors qu'elle surveillait toujours ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté de la rue.

« - Tu as dit que ça avait été calme pendant quatre jours, dit G d'un ton songeur... C'est normal dans leur rythme de vente ?

\- Pas vraiment car apparemment ils refont du stock. Leurs cartons sont vides. J'imagine que fabriquer de la fausse Tue-Loup prend plus de temps que prévu.

\- C'est un comble, gronda G.

Exane sourit ironiquement, elle n'allait quand même pas plaindre les loups-garous. Ironique, c'était bien le mot. Voilà qu'Exane protégeait les loups maintenant, alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de les détester.

\- Toujours là ? Demanda G après un court silence.

\- Juste fatiguée, répondit Exane faussement enjouée. Mais je viens de me faire du café. Tiens... ?

Un inconnu plutôt grand, la peau hâlée et habillé de vêtements classiques (un pantalon gris et une chemise en jean), toqua à la porte des trafiquants. La porte s'ouvrit vite et il entra dans la maison avec son visage déformé par la colère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda G qui avait noté le trouble de l'agente.

\- ça bouge, murmura Exane. Un type que je n'ai jamais vu vient d'entrer.

\- Une cargaison ?

\- Non... Pas de cartons ou de malles... Par contre, il a l'air énervé. C'est peut-être leur supérieur.

L'énervé faisait les cent pas à travers le salon alors que Barbu et Bonnet ne faisaient pas de vagues. Sa supériorité était évidente. Puis d'un geste théâtral, il plongea la main dans sa poche intérieure et sortit un petit sac de poudre blanche.

« - C'est nouveau ça, dit-elle en se séparant de l'objectif.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Exane ne répondit pas de suite. Tout cela la laissait songeuse. Qu'était-ce ? Les deux cibles d'Exane semblaient intéressées. Quoique que ça puisse être, elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. C'était pas bon.

« - Dis-moi G, de la poudre blanche a été saisie dernièrement lors des arrestations des trafiquants de fausse Tue-Loup ?

\- Non rien que de la fausse potion standard, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un type louche vient de leur donner une petite dose et j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit de l'hero classique.

Son instinct l'avertie d'un danger imminent quand elle vit que le Barbu avait sorti une valise et que Bonnet se précipitait pour la remplir de leurs vêtements à toute allure.

S'ils transplanaient... L'opération était fichue.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sur le point de se barrer.

\- Calme-toi, tu auras juste besoin de les filer après.

\- Non. G écoute-moi, ils risquent de se barrer pour de BON. Ils sont en train de faire leurs valises... Ils ferment leur « Passe ». Il faut les arrêter, j'ai besoin d'un feu vert.

\- Attends une minute...

\- J'ai pas le temps ! Tu me le donnes maintenant où il va m'échapper !

\- T'as besoin de l'accord d'un niveau 8 et je suis que niveau 7... Allô ?

Trop tard, Exane s'était emparée de son blouson en cuir vert, avait dévalé les escaliers et quitté son immeuble. Traversant la rue d'une démarche assurée, elle avait sa baguette dissimulée dans sa manche et la tête haute d'arrogance.

Elle arriva alors devant la porte d'entrée de la maison qui semblait sans histoires et sonna à la porte. On ouvrit. Elle reconnut le Barbu.

« - Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix agressive.

Exane sourit légèrement en penchant la tête sur le coté et sortit la baguette de sa manche. Avant que le Barbu ne puisse répliquer, elle lui balança un Expulso si puissant qu'il en traversa un mur en placo et atterrit dans sa cuisine.

Bonnet se précipita vers elle avec une lame d'argent, Exane se baissa et évita le sort de flammes du troisième inconnu. Elle se releva et balança un coup de pied rotatif à Bonnet.

« - Accio !

Elle attira la lame d'argent et la lança sans aucune hésitation sur le troisième inconnu qui l'évita au dernier moment alors que le poignard allait se ficher dans le mur d'en face.

« - Incendio, hurla Bonnet de rage seulement à un mètre derrière Exane.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux grands ouverts mais les flammes fondirent sur elle. Barbu se dégagea des décombres de la cuisine et se dirigea vers Bonnet qui semblait satisfait quand...

Exane réapparut à travers les flammes qui s'étaient concentrées autour de son blouson vert sapin brûlé de toutes parts comme les manches de son col roulé. Un tatouage runique fait de dessins entrelacés à l'encre noire avec des inscriptions en runes celtiques, entourait son bras droit et semblait repousser et concentrer les flammes.

« - Les flammes... Jamais une bonne idée avec moi, sourit Exane d'un air carnassier.

D'un geste rapide, elle les repoussa sur Barbu et Bonnet qui en tombèrent à la renverse. Elle évita de justesse un éclair vert.

« - Tiens... on a passé le stade des Impardonnables, pensa Exane.

Elle répondit en se baissant et en fonçant vers lui. D'un magistral coup de pied retourné, Bonnet tomba par terre. Elle lui arracha sa baguette et le pétrifia pour ensuite stupéfier le deuxième ahuri, soit Barbu. Restait le fournisseur de poudre qui chercha à s'enfuir. Mais Exane, vive comme l'éclair, ferma la porte à double tour avec la baguette du criminel.

« - Et si vous parliez ?

L'homme se retourna alors. Exane découvrit son visage émacié, sa peau halée, ses yeux fatigués mais sa bouche tordue d'un sourire mesquin et empli de folie. Ce genre de sourire qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Le trafiquant éclata de rire, sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et en but le contenu sans hésitation avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il tomba au sol. Mort.

« - Putain...ah oui, quand même... »

La procédure habituelle avait été déclenchée. Avec la baguette du dealer, elle effaça la mémoire des deux évanouis. La cargaison de fausse Tue-Loup qui restait tenait dans une vieille malle et fut mise dans le coffre d'un taxi qui s'éloigna, le chauffeur sous Impero. Les tâches de sang furent nettoyées d'un Récurvite. Le corps du suicidaire présentait tout de même un problème. Il n'était pas sensé y avoir de décès lors de cette mission. Les étapes avaient cependant été respectées. Pas de trace de sa propre magie, dealers hors d'état de nuire et utilisation de matériel impossible à tracer. Le sachet de poudre blanche était dans sa poche. Exane composa une nouvelle fois un numéro de téléphone :

« - G?

\- Les supérieurs sont pas hyper contents que tu te sois passée du feu vert.

\- Je les emmerde. Dis-moi, j'ai un mort ici.

\- UN MORT ? COMMENT CA ?

\- Il s'est envoyé un poison violent, sans doute une goutte du Mort-Vivant. J'ai rien pu faire.

\- Putain, Ex, c'est la merde, on va devoir appeler les Aurors ! Ça fout en l'air la mission !

\- Je me décharge de toute responsabilité. »

Elle entendit un profond soupir de découragement à l'autre bout du fil et entendit G reprendre le combiné. Des paroles isolées provenaient de l'arrière-plan sonore. Exane sifflota, complètement indifférente au problème.

« - C'est arrangé, gronda G, appelle les forces moldues, on s'occupera de faire disparaître le corps. »

« - La poudre blanche a été envoyée à un laboratoire du DDM*. L'équipe scientifique est formelle. C'est une drogue dure et très ouverte à la dépendance. Les dealers lui donnent le nom de Fullmood, mais elle vient à peine de débouler dans les ruelles du monde sorcier. Maintenant c'est le boulot des Aurors, sourit G alors qu'Exane prenait une gorgée de sa bière. L'équipe Epsilon est sur le coup.

\- Qui en est le leader ?

\- Ron Weasley, sourit légèrement Anthony.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans un bar du chemin de Traverse, devant un comptoir fréquenté. Exane portait des vêtements Moldus. Une marinière et un jean bleuâtre déchiré de toutes parts. G portait une chemise bleue marine et un pantalon en toile grisâtre. L'homme était plutôt séduisant, il avait les cheveux bruns gominés et la peau claire qui bronzait plutôt facilement. G ou plutôt Anthony Goldstein était appelé par cette seule lettre en mission. G pour son nom de famille ou son nom de code, Galopin. Il avait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il descendit d'un cul sec. Le troisième depuis le début de la soirée.

Exane leva un sourcil. Le nom de Weasley était bien évidemment connu mais elle avait une méfiance pour le Trio d'Or qui perdurait depuis de longues années. Anthony remarqua son cynisme. Il soupira.

\- Ils seront bien encadrés. Malefoy sera souvent avec eux pour les descentes.

\- Ugh.

\- Ugh ? Non pas ugh ! Malefoy est une très bonne Briseuse de Sorts et tu sais que j'aurais voulu qu'elle rejoigne notre niveau.

\- Plutôt me faire lécher le cul par un dragon, gronda Exane.

Elle jouait avec sa manche de sweat-shirt.

\- J'ai pas confiance en elle, marmonna Exane.

\- Non, tu n'as pas confiance en son mari, répondit Anthony d'un ton cinglant. Ça fait dix-sept ans Exie. Il faut lâcher du lest.

Exane roula des yeux et croisa les bras avec une moue qui aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été si énervée.

« - Son mari, sa famille... C'est moi qui aie enquêté sur Malefoy avant qu'elle ne rentre au Département. J'ai vérifié ses antécédents et j'ai de quoi me méfier d'elle pour le reste de mes jours, qu'elle soit compétente ou pas.

\- Elle n'a pas la marque.

\- ça veut pas dire qu'elle a pas aidé ces connards, répliqua Exane. J'y étais. J'ai vu leur monstruosité. Certainement pas Weasley ou...

\- Potter. On en revient à lui hein ? »

Exane préféra éluder. Elle se saisit de son shot de tequila et le but cul sec. Elle appréciait l'alcool moldu. Anthony soupira.

« - Tu sais ce que je pense de ta colère...

\- Il aurait eu vingt-quatre ans cette année, Anthony, coupa Exane avec froideur. Probablement en pleines études à Pendragon ou en train de gérer mon domaine. C'était le destin qu'il aurait dû avoir et tout ça, ça a été foutu en l'air par le balafré.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en poussant son verre vide sur le comptoir.

« - Une bière citron, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle au barman.

Il lui servit dans les secondes d'un coup de baguette alors quelle payait avec quelques mornilles.

« - Qu'en pense la Directrice ? demanda Exane en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre.

Anthony s'aperçut qu'elle revenait au sujet précédent. Il n'insista pas. Il la connaissait.

\- Elle en pense pas moins. La FullMood c'est du crime organisé géré par les Aurors, notre boulot c'est le renseignement et les situations exceptionnelles.

\- Même cette fois... ? laissa échapper Exane avec un regard empli de doutes.

Anthony fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ?

\- Toute cette opération. Je ne l'aime pas. Je veux dire ce type s'est quasiment tué plutôt que de se laisser faire, et c'est évident que c'était un mec qui avait des informations déterminantes. Des gens prêt à mourir aussi facilement pour une cause... ça me rappelle...

\- Je sais ce que ça te rappelle, murmura Anthony.

Exane leva ses yeux. Anthony lui prit la main et lui sourit légèrement.

« - ça va jamais revenir Exie. On le sait mieux que quiconque. On est en charge maintenant.

Exane hocha lentement la tête et finit sa bière en la buvant goulûment puis se leva en attrapant son sac à main.

« - Allez je rentre. Sky va pas être contente si j'arrive trop tard.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour.

\- Fais-le toi-même tonton Antho, répliqua Exane en souriant. Elle attend que tu lui apprennes les constellations du Nord.

Anthony grimaça légèrement ce qui fit rire Exane.

\- Salue Terry de ma part.

\- J'y manquerais pas.

Exane s'éloigna avec son sac sur l'épaule et transplana hors du bar.

 _Manoir Mason, Essex_

La nuit avait recouvert la bâtisse de son manteau sombre. Une longue allée bordée de chênes remontait jusqu'au Manoir Mason, une large et vieille bâtisse, pas aussi grande que celle des Malefoy ou des Bones, construite sur trois étages, avec une dizaine de pièces dont huit chambres. Sa porte d'entrée, gravée par des runes celtiques, interdisait qui que ce soit de transplaner directement à l'intérieur à moins qu'ils ne soient invités par le propriétaire. Le créateur de cette porte gorgée de magie et joyau de sorcellerie s'était inspiré des vampires de l'Europe de l'Est pour appliquer cette protection.

Le manoir semblait menaçant dans la nuit car aucune lumière ne perçait à travers les fenêtres, mais le jour levé, il était bien plus lumineux que d'autres, malgré le manque d'entretien puisque la famille ne possédait pas d'elfes de maison suite à la mort tragique des deux derniers.

Elle engageait parfois des elfes pour des travaux ponctuels, mais les servants ne restaient pas. C'était quelque chose qu'Exane ne pouvait concevoir.

Elle soupira. Elle était rentrée plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait. Avant son rendez-vous avec Anthony, elle avait dû signer beaucoup de paperasse au Ministère, et avait profité de la température douce de la fin de l'été. Elle avait donc transplané au bout de l'allée, et était entrée sur le domaine familial en passant les grilles du jardin, ou plutôt du parc.

Elle profita du vent frais qui la dégrisa des vapeurs d'alcool et leva la tête pour admirer la pleine lune. Avant elle aurait trembloté ou pire, mais elle était fière de voir qu'elle dominait ses peurs de plus en plus. La raison était...

La petite fille qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Elle en sursauta presque alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa baguette prête à lancer un sort.

« - Skyler ! La morigéna-t-elle. Je t'ai dit un bon million de fois d'arrêter de faire ça ! Un jour je vais vraiment finir par te blesser !

L'enfant hocha la tête. Elle avait la même peau mate, un peu plus claire que sa mère, les cheveux ondulés un peu plus frisés, mais ses yeux gris métalliques, elle les tenait de son père.

« - Où est Maddy ? Demanda sa mère en rangeant sa baguette dans la veste.

\- Elle dort déjà, répondit mécaniquement la gamine de huit ans.

Exane sourit d'un air entendu et prit sa fille dans les bras, avant de monter les escaliers.

« - Tu aurais pu aller te coucher.

\- ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vue, répliqua Skyler en mettant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

\- Désolée chérie, le travail a pris plus de temps que prévu.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Secret défense, mais pas si loin que ça.

Skyler roula des yeux, alors qu'Exane l'embrassait bruyamment sur la joue.

« - Maman, la repoussa Skyler.

\- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Tu as gagné, tu peux dormir avec moi. En plus, je ne travaille pas demain, on pourra faire la grasse mat.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Skyler d'une voix excitée.

\- Vraiment. J'ai besoin de vacances.

Skyler hocha la tête d'une manière si adorable que sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue encore une fois. Sky se contenta de rougir.

« - Allons dormir. »

« - Et une fournée de pancakes ! UNE !

Skyler sourit largement alors qu'Exane posa une quantité non négligeable de pancakes au chocolat et crème fouettée dans son assiette.

« - Je tiens cette recette de mamie Katie, sourit Exane. Elle faisait les meilleurs pancakes du monde !

\- Et qui lui a appris à faire ces pancakes ? Cracha presque une voix venant du salon ! C'est bibi !

\- Mais oui Nana...

\- Mais c'est vrai ! S'insurgea Ysandra. Elle a trouvé cette recette dans les recueils que j'avais laissé à ta mère Exie, puis elle s'est pas gênée pour me les piquer !

\- Ce sont des pancakes Nana... Pas des secrets défenses du gouvernement. Je devrais le savoir, j'y travaille.

\- ça devrait, marmonna Ysandra.

Skyler et Exane éclatèrent de rire alors que Madison Mason laissait tomber son édition de la Gazette du Sorcier en secouant la tête pur regarder Ysandra Mason qui boudait dans le cadre de son tableau.

Les trois femmes et la petite fille qui mangeait les pancakes avec félicité étaient les descendantes et membres de la famille Mason, une vieille famille de sorciers américano-britannique.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Ysandra Mason, née Pivert. Elle s'était mariée avec Adrian Mason, le grand-père d'Exane lors de la ségrégation américaine dans les années 30. Cela avait bien énervé les familles de sorciers blanches dont les Mason faisaient partie après avoir quitté l'Angleterre en période Victorienne pour tenter leur chance dans le règne américain tout en gardant leur place en Angleterre. Tout cela fut rendu possible par le père d'Adrian, Julius Samwell Mason qui fit croire à la ruine de la famille tout en cachant leur argent dans les banques moldues du monde entier... Le secret était une constante dans la famille Mason...

Julius eut plusieurs enfants. Certains moururent de la scarlatine, d'autres à la guerre, seuls subsistaient son aîné Clyde Mason, qui préféra se battre contre Grindelwald en Europe, son cadet Adrian qui se maria avec la belle Ysandra Pivert de la Nouvelle-Orléans, et enfin Zelda Mason, sa fille qui ne se maria jamais et mourut à la Nouvelle-Orleans.

Ysandra était bien belle et majestueuse, sa peau foncée et un châle négligemment jeté sur ses épaules lui donnait l'air digne, comme l'air qu'elle avait lors de sa mort...

Madison Mason était la fille d'Ysandra et Adrian. Elle était la petite sœur de Charles Fillion Mason... le père d'Exane. Elle était aussi belle que sa mère, peut-être même plus. Ses cheveux longs et brillants tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux marrons clairs comme ceux de sa mère étaient souvent perdus dans le vague... car la soixantaine passée, Madison Mason était une excellente voyante. Aussi majestueuse que sa mère mais bien moins froide, elle avait un châle vert amande sur ses épaules et des lunettes de vue sur son nez droit, sa une fine cicatrice sur sa joue droite.

Puis Exane... héritière de la famille, elle la tenait à bout de bras sur le territoire anglais. Née avec ses yeux marrons-verts, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés d'une queue de cheval. Elle s'habillait souvent de noir, de cuir, et de jean. Elle détestait les vêtements sorciers et éprouvait le besoin de se moquer des familles traditionalistes même si Ysandra la houspillait. Elle était la première, suivie par ses frères Christian et Mitch. L'un était à Salem, l'autre dans la tombe. Elle souriait à sa fille.

Skyler Mason. La jeunesse qu'elle avait juré de protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie…

La famille Mason fut détruite par ses secrets, mais surtout par la mort de la jeunesse. Les parents d'Exane moururent quelques années après la première guerre des ténèbres alors que Mitch était seulement né... Puis le garçonnet mourut à son tour dans les bras de sa sœur aînée, tué par un sortilège de mort lors de la deuxième guerre. Le frère aîné, Christian, était parti aux Etats-Unis sans un regard en arrière, laissant sa sœur Exane dans la maison vide des Mason avec sa fille Skyler et sa tante Madison.

Lors de la Guerre des Ténèbres, Exane était en septième année à Poudlard, quand Voldemort était au pouvoir avant d'être définitivement vaincu par Harry Potter...

Les racines des Mason remontaient très loin, ils étaient les descendants d'un certain sorcier connu pour sa puissance et son savoir... Mais pour certaines raisons, ces informations furent effacées, cachées aux yeux des sorciers lambda. Le nom devint obscur, si bien que personne ne pensait que les Mason avaient un tel prestige. Cela tombait bien, ils ne s'en vantaient pas, la famille Mason cultivait l'art du secret.

Et cela n'allait certainement pas changer de sitôt alors que la chef de famille et Lady était elle-même une agente du Département des Mystères...

Le temps passa, les saisons se succédèrent...

 **Trois ans plus tard... Le 1er Septembre 2018 à la gare Kings Cross.**

« - Maman ! On va être en retard ! »

Exane, amusée, se contenta de suivre sa fille Skyler à travers la foule compacte de Moldus dans la gare de King Cross. Elle sifflota, patiente, alors que sa fille frétillait d'impatience et avec un grand stress. Skyler avait un peu grandi, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et elle se dressait avec une certaine dignité telle sa tante sa tante Madison. Skyler marchait en poussant son chariot (elle avait insisté), en portant déjà sa robe de sorcière neutre qui changerait de couleur lors de la répartition et cherchait en tournant la tête frénétiquement, la plateforme 9 ¾.

« - On va rater le train, paniquait Skyler

\- Mais non, s'esclaffa Exane.

La petite fille jeta un regard mauvais à sa mère qui restait imperturbable avec un grand sourire.

« - Maman, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu resterais à la maison, répliqua Exane en rigolant. Ne me demande pas de l'aide.

\- Mère indigne, marmonna Skyler en trouvant enfin l'entrée de la barrière.

Exane préféra siffloter et évoluait tranquillement à travers la foule de gens. Elle portait des vêtements Moldus. Une discrète veste noire cloutée, et un jean déchiré. Exane faisait bien plus jeune que son âge, et se fichait éperdument de l'opinion publique. Personne ne pouvait deviner son statut d'héritière en la regardant et adorait jouer sur les perceptions d'autrui.

« - Pourquoi on a pris la voiture ? Gronda Skyler. On aurait pu transplaner !

\- Tu connais la réponse, dit Exane en fronçant les sourcils et en jouant avec le trousseau de clefs. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas sortie du garage, il ne faut pas que je perde la main.

\- On va croire que je suis une Sang-Mélée.

\- Ce qui est une mauvaise chose depuis quand ? Gronda sa mère d'une voix plus sévère.

Skyler baissa instantanément la tête.

« - Pardon. J'ai dit une bêtise.

\- Tout à fait.

Skyler était réellement honteuse, mais les traits d'Exane se détendirent très vite. Elle prit alors la main de sa fille et la guida à travers la barrière de la plateforme vers le Poudlard Express.

« - C'est dommage que tante Maddy ne pouvait pas venir, bougonna Skyler.

\- Elle est fatiguée, tu lui as pompé beaucoup d'énergie cet été.

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'était Jamie !»

Exane éclata de rire et une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, la poussa gentiment en avant tandis que l'enfant poussait le chariot en métal portant sa malle et sa chouette hulotte, Horus.

La plateforme était remplie par la foule de sorciers et sorcières. Elle reconnut la plupart de ses collègues du ministère de la Magie, et fit semblant de ne pas reconnaître les Langues-De-Plombs qui emmenaient leurs enfants pour la rentrée.

« - Tonton Antho ne pouvait pas venir ? Remarqua Skyler.

\- Il est pris par le travail. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il a promis de t'envoyer une lettre que tu recevras demain.

Skyler sourit légèrement alors qu'elle poussait son chariot près du train.

Exane tourna encore la tête et regarda autour d'elle, pour voir le train se remplir d'élèves et les cris des enfants et adultes se mixer comme une sonnerie agressive. Elle soupira et remarqua qu'une famille attirait l'attention.

Enfin une famille, plutôt un clan entier. Trois enfants parlaient avec animation, deux garçons aux cheveux clairs, dont l'un presque blanc et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Leurs parents les entouraient. Grand et digne, un homme aux cheveux blonds platines et une femme aux cheveux flamboyants, blonds vénitiens. Exane connaissait cette dernière. Elle la croisait souvent même si elle ne lui adressait pas trop la parole. Salvakya Malefoy.

Les yeux d'Exane s'assombrirent. Elle se détourna d'eux et força Skyler à remonter la plateforme pour aller plus en bout de train. Anthony avait encore essayé de faire recruter Malefoy à la dernière proposition deux semaines auparavant, et elle avait encore mis son véto. Cela avait fini par une grosse dispute dans la salle de réunion, un furonculus à la figure de quelqu'un et elle évacuée de force par ses propres hommes. Anthony ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant toute une semaine puis avait finalement enterré la hache de guerre en offrant un verre à Exane et un carnet qui changeait de couleur selon le nombre de pages qui restaient à Skyler pour sa rentrée. En prime, et c'était ce qui intéressait le plus Exane, il avait décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de faire entrer Malefoy dans leur niveau du DDM et ça, c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

D'autres cris attirèrent son attention. Elle se retourna, et vit au loin... Harry Potter entouré de sa famille. Une bande de rouquins et de blonds. Seul lui et son fils se détachaient avec leurs cheveux bruns. Le sang d'Exane ne fit qu'un tour. La température baissa, et une froideur s'empara de ses yeux.

« - Maman ?

Exane se reprit, Skyler semblait inquiète.

« - Ah oui... On devrait déposer ta valise.

Elle força un sourire.

« - J'ai oublié ma valise sur le quai en revenant de vacances lors de ma cinquième année. Ça a été une galère pour la récupérer. On va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas… D'accord ?

Skyler hocha la tête et suivit sa mère près du train. Exane remarqua son inquiétude grandissante, la petite fille scrutait les enfants un à un. Soupirante, Exane lui prit la main et l'attira près d'elle.

« - Viens.

Skyler suivit sa mère mécaniquement jusqu'à une porte du train. Elle lui fit monter les marches et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

« - ça va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

\- Mais...

Les larmes mouillèrent les yeux de Skyler. Exane compris qu'elle s'était retenue toute la semaine. Le stress, le saut dans l'océan d'incertitude faisait craquer la petite fille. Sans parler du fait que son frère était dans une autre école...

« - Skyler. Tout va bien. Tu vas te faire des amis. Tu ne seras pas seule. Je t'ai promis que je t'enverrais des lettres pendant l'année scolaire et on se reverra à Noël.

\- Mais maman...

\- Je suis une super-héroïne.

Skyler renifla.

\- C'est pas drôle.

Exane rit. Elle tira sa fille dans ses bras et la serra de toute ses forces.

« - Si je vais à Serpentard...

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais que tu serais même à Poufsouffle, j'en aurais rien à faire. Les maisons ne te définissent pas.

\- Les autres ne penseront pas la même chose... Les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment... bien aimés dans l'école.

\- J'ose espérer que ça a changé en l'espace de vingt ans... Si ce n'est pas le cas je défoncerais la porte de McGonagall pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Bien entendu.

Exane regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu pourrais être à Serdaigle comme moi.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, répondit Skyler en levant son sourcil.

\- Je me sens trahie.

\- T'aurais dû être à Serpentard toi aussi ! S'exclama Skyler

-... Ton oncle Christian y était.

Skyler ouvrit ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Vraiment... Je t'en ai jamais parlé ?

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup d'oncle Christian...

Exane se contenta de laisser partir sa fille de ses bras songeuse.

« - Il faudra que je remédie à ça quand tu reviendras, alors...On commencera aussi les autres trucs.

Le visage de Skyler s'éclaira, ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

« - Vraiment ?

\- Mais tu as intérêt à ramener de bonnes notes. Je veux pouvoir me la péter au bureau.

\- Bah tiens, soupira Skyler.

\- Étudie bien, te prend pas trop de retenues – quoique si c'est pour faire enrager Rusard, tu as carte blanche –, évite les toilettes des filles du troisième étage et surtout...

Exane se mua dans une expression sérieuse.

\- Ne fréquente pas les Potter. Promets le moi.

Un silence passa entre les deux personnes mais Skyler vit à quel point sa mère était sérieuse. Elle voulut protester mais toutes les histoires du portrait de sa grand-mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Ysandra avait été bavarde et Skyler trop attentive pour son âge. Elle hocha alors la tête avec gravité.

\- Promis.

Exane, rassérénée, embrassa sa fille sur la joue et s'éloigna sur le quai alors que les portes se fermaient sous la sonnerie du train.

« - Je t'aime s'écria-t-elle en faisant un grand signe de bras avec un grand sourire. Skyler répondit avec le même sourire alors que le train s'éloignait dans sa fumée blanche comme les nuages.

Les autres parents se volatilisèrent en transplanant pour aller au travail, Exane resta sur le quai alors que son sourire avait quitté son visage. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« - Salut G, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Anthony Goldstein se contenta de rejoindre Exane sans un sourire à ses cotés. Il portait un long manteau noir et ses cheveux noirs ondulés entouraient son visage pâle. Il scruta avec ses pupilles sombres le visage de la mère.

« - C'est si mauvais que ça ? Continua Exane avec le même ton sec.

\- C'est officialisé par les légistes. Jenkins, Castleroy, Green et Jacob sont morts. Leurs funérailles ont lieu demain.

\- Merlin...

Exane avait serré ses poings. Anthony se rapprocha un peu d'elle avec une main sur son bras.

\- Donc j'y vais? Dit finalement Exane après un silence de mort.

Anthony hocha la tête. Exane sourit, ironique.

\- Pose des fleurs pour moi, veux-tu ?

\- T'inquiètes. Passe par les transports Moldus sitôt que tu auras atterri au point de rendez-vous.

\- Qui est le contact ?

\- Isabel Davenport. Elle bosse avec les Mains-Grises*. Ça fait trois mois qu'elle les surveille. Je crois que tu la connais.

Exane s'esclaffa.

\- Oh oui. Qui ne connait pas Izzie ? »

Elle se tourna vers Anthony qui lui sourit gentiment.

« - Ton portoloin t'attends dans les toilettes publiques. Troisième cabine en partant de l'entrée.

\- J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

\- Si tout se passe bien t'es de retour pour Noël. »

Exane hocha la tête.

« - Je prendrais des nouvelles de Sky.

\- Tu sais que je ne pensais pas à ça.

\- Ah bon ?

Anthony avait l'air pour une fois un peu plus confus que d'habitude. Exane haussa un sourcil.

« - Ces types trempent aussi dans la FullMood.

\- On n'en est pas sûr Ex.

\- Quand même, la coïncidence est plutôt surprenante.

\- Même si c'était le cas, on ne peut pas s'en occuper. JE te l'ai dit trois ans auparavant. C'est le job des Aurors et des Briseurs. On s'occupe du plus grave.

\- Les Senseurs en pensent quoi ?

\- Que ce sera pris en charge.

\- Et si le pays brûle ?

\- Pas notre problème. On a prévenu, tonna Anthony. »

Exane fut surprise d'entendre cela d'Anthony. Elle sourit d'un air carnassier, sans aucune joie.

« - ça va être fun cette histoire...

\- Tu vas réveiller le Cercle ?

\- Non. J'évite de le faire depuis la dernière fois.

\- Faudra envisager Exane.

\- Je sais.

Anthony, l'air grave, se détourna et quitta le quai alors qu'Exane penchait sa tête en arrière. La pluie commençait à tomber... Les gouttes mouillaient son visage. Cc n'était pas des larmes. Elle fut calmée instantanément.

Le portoloin était une petite épingle à nourrice cachée derrière la cuvette des toilettes. Exane se volatilisa en le touchant et disparut sans être aperçue par qui que ce soit.

Au travail.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez ce premier chapitre!

DDM : Département des Mystères

Mains-Grises: Services Secrets Magiques d'USA


	2. Mission Osiris

_Tout d'abord merci à Ywena et fall-in-love-kyoko pour leurs douces reviews ! Je suis hyper motivée pour écrire la suite ! Ywena je t'ai répondue par message privé. Si les reviews sont plus nombreuses, j'y répondrais avant chaque chapitre._

 _Sur_ _ce_ _, il est temps de commencer l'histoire pour de bon ! Enjoy !_

 _PS : J'utilise des musiques pour m'inspirer, la playlist sera communiquée sur le groupe Face la Salle Sur Demande ou par MP à ceux qui le désirent ! Et les titres des chansons_ _sont précisés_ _avant chaque chapitre..._

 _PS02 : Y'a une page Wikia sur Exane qui est dispo, merci à ceux qui l'ont corrigée. Je dois dire qu'écrire à 3h du mat aide pas beaucoup pour la syntaxe..._

 _Flashback :_

 _Lights &Motions - Requiem_

 _Cardiff/Baston :_

 _Frankenstein's Monster – Henry Jackman_

 _Bonkers – Dizzee Rascal_

 **Chapitre 01 : Mission Osiris**

 _Exane n'avait que douze ans quand ses parents passèrent la baguette à gauche. Elle avait beaucoup sangloté dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle, la couverture bleue nuit sur sa tête. Certaines de ses camarades_ _avaient essayé_ _de la consoler_ _,_ _tout en sachant_ _pertinemment qu'aucune phrase ne pouvait la soulager. Elle_ _reçu de nombreuses_ _lettres de la part de sa tante Maddy qui lui racontait les tristes jours au manoir Mason. Son frère Mitch n'avait que trois mois, et criait toutes les nuits. Christian cependant était très patient. Calme et serein, le petit garçon de presque dix ans s'était renfermé dans ses lectures, et jeux solitaires. Il avait aussi écrit une lettre à son aînée, lui disant qu'il prenait soin de Madison. Exane laissait alors échapper un rare sourire à cette lecture, imaginant parfaitement le petit Christian laisser un plaid sur sa tante épuisée, tandis qu'il montait avec prudence et délicatesse à l'étage, le petit Mitch endormi dans ses bras._

 _Ces lettres remplies de tendresse et de chaleur aidèrent Exane à ne pas se sentir seule, mais elle se sentait encore isolée du reste du monde. C'est_ _pourquoi_ _l'enfant restait souvent seule au sommet de la Tour des Serdaigles. Allongée sur le toit, un plaid la recouvrant de sa chaleur rassurante, elle observait les étoiles. La petite fille se sentait perdue dans l'immensité du cosmos, levant son bras comme pour toucher la toile piquée de lumières. On lui avait souvent dit de ne pas faire cela, car elle risquait bien évidemment de tomber. C'était mal la connaître._

 _C'était une nuit étoilée et magnifique d'Avril, fraîche mais pas froide, et_ _encore_ _Exane était_ _encore_ _sur le toit quand elle entendit le son de pas montant dans la tour d'Astronomie. Curieuse, elle se leva tout doucement et contourna le toit._

 _« - Aie, Harry ! C'était mon pied !_

 _Désolé Hermione, répondit la voix d'un garçon mortifié._

 _Posons la caisse ici !_

 _Quand est-ce que Charlie arrivera ?_

 _D'après ce que_ _Ron_ _nous a dit, il ne devrait plus tarder... »_

 _En effet, le bruissement de l'air donna raison aux indications de_ _Ronald Weasley_ _. Quatre hommes sous la lueur de la lune_ _,_ _tel un escadron en balai volants, traversèrent le parc de Poudlard et se déposèrent sur le toit. Exane laissa échapper un léger cri, mais plaqua vite sa main sur sa bouche. Trop tard, elle_ _était_ _vue. Un des quatre hommes s'approcha d'elle et_ _,_ _la surprenant_ _,_ _se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avec le doigt sur la bouche pour l'intimer au silence. Exane ne put qu'hocher la tête frénétiquement sous le petit rire de l'homme roux. Celui-ci redescendit ensuite avec son balai et Exane entendit pour la première fois sa voix :_

 _« - Salut Harry ! Où est la bête ?_

 _Dedans, répondit le jeune Potter en tapotant la caisse, il y a des rats et du cognac..._

 _Amateurisme_ _,_ _siffla un autre homme, quand est-ce que les gens comprendront que_ _, «_ L'Élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce _» est un ramassis de bêtises ?_

 _Exane_ _,_ _en entendant le titre du livre_ _,_ _ouvrit grands les yeux ayant peur de comprendre l'identité de la bête dans la caisse. Par Merlin ! Hagrid avait vraiment fondu un boulon !_

 _Pas le moment Alo, rit Charlie, il faut partir maintenant._

 _Un cliquetis de chaînes informa Exane que les quatre hommes_ _,_ _avec l'aide des enfants fixaient la mystérieuse caisse à leurs balais._

 _« - Partez maintenant_ _,_ _leur conseilla Charlie, je doute que Rusard soit heureux de vous surprendre ici._

 _Exane compris que ce conseil lui était aussi destiné et, empoignant son plaid_ _,_ _attendit qu'Harry et Hermione partent de la tour après leur remerciements._

 _Les quatre hommes soulevèrent la caisse entre deux balais. Charlie Weasley, libéré de cette tâche_ _,_ _en profita pour faire un tour et vit Exane qui était encore sur le toit._

 _« - Quelle maison ?_

 _Ser...Serdaigle_ _,_ _répondit l'enfant._

 _Charlie sourit à pleines dents._

 _« - Juste en dessous ?_

 _Oui...Ma fenêtre est ouverte._

 _Grimpe ! »_

 _Exane obéit_ _avec appréhension_ _et, sous_ _les yeux_ _des trois autres Dragonniers, la petite fille se vit délicatement déposée à sa fenêtre. Charlie savait voler._

 _« - Merci._

 _De rien, et..._

 _Je ne le dirais à personne. Promis. »_

 _Elle avait vite compris ce qu'il souhaitait et n'allait certainement pas raconter cette aventure à qui que ce soit. Après tout, elle risquait aussi de gros ennuis. Charlie rasséréné lui adressa un signe de la tête. Les trois autres_ _rejoignaient_ _le leader de cette expédition au niveau de la fenêtre du dortoir quand Exane_ _entendit_ _une voix distincte venant de la caisse. Une voix d'enfant._

 _« - J'ai faim_ _,_ _grognait la voix féminine. »_

 _On devrait vite partir, Charlie... Il a faim ce petit._

 _Vous entendez aussi ? S'exclama Exane »_

 _Les quatre dragonniers s'esclaffèrent._

 _« - Vu les bruits de cette petite bête... »_

 _Sans autre cérémonie, les quatre infiltrés s'en allèrent direction la lune, sous les yeux brillants d'Exane. La petite fille n'avait pas encore réalisé, mais cette nuit... Allait changer sa vie pour le restant de ses jours._

 **Vingt ans après la guerre des Ténèbres**

Exane buvait son deuxième verre de Whisky Pur Feu assise au comptoir d'un obscur bar de Cardiff. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup du monde, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle un jour de semaine. Exane finit son verre et le posa avec un léger sourire devant le barman.

« - Encore un ? Lui demanda l'intéressé.

Ouais...un double s'il-te-plaît.

Le barman s'exécuta, alors qu'Exane sortait quelques mornilles de sa poche et les posait sur le comptoir.

« - Dure journée ?

\- Ouais... Mon gosse vient de rentrer à l'école. Ils grandissent trop vite…

\- Je compatis... Le mien c'était y'a quatre ans. C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Lucien, mentit Exane.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- J'sais pas. M'a pas envoyé d'hibou. Il est peut-être à Serpentard et a honte...

\- Compréhensible.

\- Le tien ?

\- Jimmy ? Gryffondor, répondit le barman en se gonflant de fierté.

Exane se contenta de sourire en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Son reflet dans le miroir devant elle la montrait différente. Elle n'était plus mate de peau, plus brune, mais avait une chevelure couleur paille et une peau pâlichonne. Un nez proéminent avait remplacé son adorable nez en trompette qu'elle arborait normalement. Un seul mot. Polynectar.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme vint s'asseoir au fond du bar. Il portait un long manteau grisâtre, ses cheveux du même ton, gominés vers l'arrière. Exane lui jeta un coup d'œil. Les autres gars du bar se rapprochèrent de lui avec respect et dans un grand éclat de rire collectif, parlèrent bruyamment autour de leur leader. Le barman se pencha discrètement vers Exane.

« - Vous devriez partir... Ces types...Ils sont...

Je sais. Et je vous retourne le conseil. »

Exane lui sourit gentiment et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer sur le barman.

« - Allez dans l'arrière boutique et restez-y pendant la prochaine heure, Jacks, ordonna-t-elle la voix teintée de magie.

Le barman déglutit et obéit sans remords. Exane n'aimait pas trop utiliser les Impardonnables, mais était décidée à protéger les victimes collatérales.

Elle se leva, traversa le bar et alla rejoindre le banc au fond de la salle. Les rires s'interrompirent alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait tranquillement à leur table. Sept paires d'yeux la jugèrent. Un homme roux, le visage carré et menaçant grogna comme une bête mais fut arrêté par son chef

« - Bonsoir messieurs, sourit Exane. Il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion.

Vraiment ? Répondit le leader en manteau gris, curieux.

Vraiment, répliqua Exane avec un sourire encore plus large. Une de mes connaissances m'a informée que vous avez un indice sur la position d'un objet qui intéresse beaucoup mes employeurs.

Lequel ? S'amusa le leader.

Le sceptre d'Osiris.

Le leader changea d'expression du tout au tout et, comme un signal silencieux ses complices sortirent tous leurs baguettes, menaçants et prêts à frapper.

« - Que savez-vous du sceptre ?

Oh juste que l'abruti à tête de serpent (tous les hommes à part le leader devinrent tendus à cette mention) était très intéressé à l'idée de s'en accaparer et que les fous d'Egypte veulent le récupérer mais pas seulement pour des raisons culturelles.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Cela importe peu. Ce qui importe est que je sache qui VOUS êtes. Mr Llewelyn. Ancien Mangemort. Recherché dans quatre pays différents.

Llewelyn se leva et le roux menaçant le suivit, comme frappé d'une décharge électrique.

« - Vous êtes dans de sales draps, sourit Exane encore plus largement.

Vous êtes celle en sous-nombre, Auror, cracha-t-il

Je ne suis pas une Auror Mr Llewelyn. Je suis bien pire qu'eux. »

Exane mit la main dans sa poche et, sous les regards médusés des hommes de main et de Llewelyn, sortit une petite radio qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle la tapota avec sa baguette et une musique moldue démarra extrêmement fort. Puis elle envoya l'objet d'un coup de baguette sur le comptoir.

« - Comprenez-moi, fit Exane en se levant...

Elle laissa tomber son propre manteau pour être en simple T-shirt et jean, sa baguette à la main.

« - Moi aussi, j'ai intérêt à ne pas me faire remarquer, dit-elle en montant le son.

Llewelyn cracha par terre et, les yeux écarquillés de rage, hurla d'attaquer. Exane répondit en donnant un coup de pied dans la table qui se retourna et déséquilibra les hommes.

« - Tuez-la, hurla Llewelyn avec démence.

L'homme roux sauta comme une bête par-dessus la table mais se rendit compte qu'Exane avait disparu.

« - Chef, elle...

Sans comprendre ce qu se passait, il vit Exane réapparaitre en transplanant devant lui et... elle hurla.

Le cri n'était pas humain, teinté de magie et d'ondes, comme une mandragore avant maturité. Certains hommes s'évanouirent, Llewelyn et l'homme roux étaient encore debout. Du sang coulait de l'oreille de Llewelyn et on sentait que son équilibre avait mis à mal.

« - Imaginez sans la musique, sourit Exane.

Sale peste, répondit Llewelyn qui lui lança une gerbe de flammes.

Exane para avec son bras, et lança un Aguamenti pour éteindre les chaises en flammes. Le sort avait été raté suite à la perte d'équilibre du lanceur. L'homme roux se jeta alors sur elle, la dépossédant de sa baguette. Elle essaya de crier, mais celui-ci lui bloqua la bouche. Exane ne se dégonfla pas, et lui envoya un coup de genou efficace au plexum. L'homme roux en tomba sur le coté alors qu'Exane le finissait en lui donnant un coup de poing. Elle se précipita sur sa baguette, mais... Llewelyn avait disparu.

« - Merde ! »

Elle sortit du bar. Llewelyn avait été blessé dans l'altercation, il ne pouvait être loin... Sa perte d'équilibre ne pouvait lui permettre de transplaner, de plus...

Son portable sonna dans sa poche, Exane décrocha :

« - Ouais ?

\- Je viens de le voir sortir, il est au croisement de la troisième rue, on peut l'avoir en le prenant en cisaille ! Passe par l'Est !

\- Compris ! »

Exane sortit en trombe du bar après avoir mis une bourse d'une centaine de gallions sur le comptoir.

* * *

La course-poursuite avait été éprouvante. Llewelyn malgré sa blessure, ne voulait pas sombrer sans combattre. Exane reconnaissait son abnégation malgré la mort de Voldemort. Davenport avait intercepté l'ancien Mangemort au croisement de la troisième rue comme elle l'avait prévu. Exane et elle mirent ensuite mis hors d'état de nuire le criminel et appelèrent anonymement la branche galloise des Aurors pour appréhender tous les autres complices.

Exane et Isabel étaient maintenant dans la planque, quelque part dans la campagne française, fournie par la branche américaine des services secrets. Une maison incartable et bardée de barrières de magie noire, blanche et même rouge. D'autres agents américains avaient rejoints les deux femmes et tous les cinq étaient maintenant dans la cuisine à parler avec animation.

Jonas Stone était le plus jeune. Il venait à peine d'intégrer le plus haut niveau, et émettait un grand nombre de sifflements impressionné en entendant l'exploit d'Exane à Cardiff. Ses yeux bleus volontaires éclairaient sa peau ambrée. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts le vieillissait un peu, mais il gardait encore des traces de l'adolescence. Jonas n'avait que 23 ans.

Isabel Davenport, le contact d'Exane et sa partenaire sur cette mission, buvait son thé, amusée par les réactions de Jonas. Elle avait une coupe au carré couleur chocolat au lait et des yeux de cette même couleur. Isabel était calme et sereine, mais se transformait en véritable machine lorsqu'elle partait en mission. Passée la trentaine, elle était la plus redoutable en Legilimencie. Elle et Exane travaillaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années et se connaissaient grâce à une connaissance en commun. Enfin connaissance... Exane était quand même mariée à Alexander...

Kyran Brett était le plus sombre de l'équipée, maître de potions, il avait des rudiments en magie de guérison. Il était envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie Canadien. Contrairement à Isabel et Exane qui travaillaient souvent ensemble, Kyran était rarement envoyé sur le terrain.

Enfin, Shion Jung était le dernier aussi envoyé par le Canada. Shion Jung était un expert de filature et arrivait à passer de la technologie moldue à sorcière en claquant des doigts. Une double vision qu'Exane, élevée dans une famille de sorciers, ne possédait pas forcément. Il avait déjà travaillé avec Isabel mais jamais avec Exane et secouait donc la tête de mécontentement quand il appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bar.

« - Vous les anglais, soupira-t-il... Vous n'êtes pas sensés faire dans la délicatesse et pas dans le « je défonce tout le monde et on nettoiera après? »

\- Surtout que tu n'as rien d'une Gryffondor Exane... rit Isabel.

\- Hey ! Ne me compare pas à eux ! J'ai un minimum de sang-froid !

\- Tout à fait. Ils étaient sept en face, il fallait leur balancer quelque chose de puissant pour les faire tomber du premier coup, sinon ça aurait été problématique.

\- Les Gryffondor sont une maison de gros tarés sans aucune réflexion Jonas. Une maison de Poudlard !

\- Ah oui, mon cousin m'en a parlé.

\- Ton cousin ?

\- Il s'appelle Eli. Il était à Poudlard y'a quelques années, sa mère est anglaise. Je confirme sur les Gryffondor. T'en étais une Exane ?

\- NON. JE SUIS UNE SERDAIGLE.

Exane fit la moue, ce qui déclencha les rires de Shion, Isabel et Jonas.

« - Qui se dévoue pour faire parler Llewelyn ? Demanda Isabel.

Elle avait été désignée leader de l'équipée.

\- Je ne le ferais pas. Les Mangemorts me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs, donc pas sûre que je garde mon self-control, déclara Exane en enfournant une tartine dans sa bouche.

\- Sage décision approuva Kyran.

\- Je m'en occupe, s'étira Shion. Il parlera sans doute aujourd'hui. Toujours rien de la part du QG ?

\- Non... Ils devraient nous dire aujourd'hui si on part en Egypte...

\- Ils prennent leur temps, siffla Kyran. »

Les quatre autres approuvèrent. C'était rare que le QG soit aussi silencieux, notamment lors d'une mission internationale comme la leur.

« - Au pire, je m'y rendrais, décida Isabel. Je vais me recoucher, je suis crevée.

De même, sourit Exane. »

Les deux femmes montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage pour aller dans leur chambre après un léger signe aux trois hommes restant en bas. Une fois en haut, Isabel attrapa le bras d'Exane et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle traça une bulle de silence avec sa baguette.

« - J'ai besoin que tu partes en Egypte avant nous.

Exane sourcilla.

\- Explique.

\- Hier un contact m'a balancé que les furieux ont pas mal bougé ces derniers jours. Des livraisons de marchandises suspectes direction l'Angleterre.

\- FullMood ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'est pire. Le fait qu'ils essaient d'avoir le sceptre d'Osiris, un artefact de magie noire aussi puissant, est lié à ce capharnaüm.

\- On peut croire ce contact ?

\- A cent pour cent. Il est en ce moment au Caire et t'y attends. Il faut que tu prennes les transports Moldus sinon tu seras tracée. J'ai l'adresse et les ressources pour toi sur ton lit. Tu pars ce soir.

\- Et Llewelyn ?

\- On s'en charge. Écoute, le fait que le QG n'ait toujours pas contacté l'équipe est inquiétant, j'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est toujours sur la mission en cas de problèmes.

Exane hocha la tête. Isabel sourit.

« - Qui est le contact ?

\- Alexander. »

Exane changea d'expression. Une tristesse fugace passa sur son visage.

« - Bien.

N'utilise surtout pas ton cri là-bas.

Compris. »

Isabel posa sa main sur son épaule avec un léger sourire, compatissante et chaleureuse.

« - Fais gaffe à toi.

J'te renvoie le conseil. »

Elles s'étreignirent.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Exane pris un taxi direction la ville la plus proche pour attraper un train. Alors que les rails défilaient sous le compartiment, Exane observa la fenêtre, rêveuse. Tellement rêveuse que l'espionne internationale ne se rendit pas compte de l'homme qui l'observait discrètement, trois banquettes derrière elle.


	3. Marchands de Secrets Origine Part 01

**PARCE QUE C'EST NOEL, C'EST UN CHAPITRE SPECIAL en deux parties, dont la deuxième sortira autour du Nouvel An.**

 **Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire concernant les années à Poudlard de la fratrie Mason, et donc l'histoire principale qui concerne les missions d'Exane, sera ponctuée de chapitres entiers de Flashbacks. Sont-ils importants ? OUI. En comprenant son passé, vous pourrez comprendre son présent, surtout quand certains événements sembleront se répéter...**

 **Chapitre assez fun quand même car c'est Noël. Enjoy !**

 **Ywena :** _Ce cri est très spécial, mais soit attentive, j'ai laissé un gros indice sur sa nature ! La chasse aux artefacts magiques va commencer très tôt pour Exane ;)_

 **Marie La Petite :** _Merci pour tes reviews! hésite pas à poser des questions! Si je peux y répondre, je le ferais :)_

 **Playlist (marche aussi pour la partie 02) :**

 _Do the Hippogriff - Weird Sisters_

 _This is the Night - Weird Sisters_

 _Ministry of Magic - House Song_

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 :** **Les Marchands de Secrets**

 _La chambre des secrets avait été rouverte lors de la troisième année d'Exane. Une année riche en événements que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas oublier si facilement._

 _Au cours de l'été avant sa rentrée en troisième année, elle avait encore grandi, et ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'à son dos, en vagues brunes. Exane avait assurément embelli, et malgré sa beauté portait encore du blanc. La couleur du deuil chez les Mason._

 _Ce fut l'année de rentrée à Poudlard pour Christian. L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur physiquement. La peau mate, les boucles châtaignes aux reflets roux, les pupilles boisées, il différait par son caractère._

 _Christian inspirait le respect, sa gravité si belle et ancrée dans ses mouvements malgré son jeune âge. Il parlait peu, mais parlait juste. L'enfant aimait sa famille, et lors de la mort de ses parents avait vu naître une armure qu'il avait enfilée et refusait d'enlever. Il s'éloigna des siens, préférant lire dans un coin, avec une tasse de chocolat entre ses mains. Exane étouffait souvent un rire, quand elle l'apercevait les yeux concentrés sur un recueil de fantasy, une moustache au chocolat soulignant ses lèvres. Christian avait beau être le plus mature, il restait un enfant._

 _Sans surprise, il avait intégré la maison vert et argent, et sans surprise en ces temps troublés (soit un monstre géant qui se baladait dans le château pour zigouiller les enfants de moldus), Christian se faisait attaquer par des élèves plus âgés sur le prétexte de son sang Pur. Mais Christian n'était pas Malefoy, qu'il exécrait. « Il donne une mauvaise image de Serpentard. » avait-il dit à sa sœur lors d'un de leurs pique-niques hebdomadaires._

 _Les Mason n'était certainement pas une fratrie bien connue de Poudlard même si l'aînée avait repris ses activités de bizarrittude lors de cette année. (Exane aimait inventer des mots), mais les rares qui les côtoyaient voyaient en eux ce qu'ils étaient...Des types qui savaient tout, sur tout le monde, et qui pouvaient utiliser ce savoir pour dominer le monde. Du moins Christian. Exane était bien trop imprévisible._

 _Les pique-niques était une bizarrerie d'Exane. Chaque vendredi, elle, Christian, et quatre anonymes (voire cinq) disparaissaient dans une salle de classe abandonnée, et mangeaient un repas différent préparé par les elfes de la cuisine. Ce plan avait germé dans la tête d'Exane quand les jumeaux Weasley une année au-dessus d'elle, avaient ramené des cuisines une cargaison de cupcakes dans leur cours de sortilèges et organisé une bataille qui avait valu une retenue à toute la classe. Exane ayant entendu leur exploit, avait alors réussi à subtiliser à Fred Weasley la position des cuisines qu'elle cherchait depuis la première année. En le faisant chanter bien évidemment._

 _Après une poignée de main bien intense, Exane avait chatouillé la poire du tableau de fruits, et était entrée dans la cuisine. A la base, ces pique-niques étaient faits pour tenir compagnie à Christian. Exane ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi personne ne se mélangeait aux tables des maisons, mais son frère lui avait interdit d'attirer l'attention. Exane soupirait. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier la marche à suivre des Masons._

 _La jeune fille était discrète, mais elle avait des amis dans toutes les maisons dans sa propre promo. Ils étaient quatre mais ils étaient aussi fous qu'elle, entre théorie du complot, rumeurs abracadabrantes sur Harry Potter et sa bande (Exane avait fait passer sous silence l'épisode des dragons comme elle l'avait promis à Charlie Weasley), expériences dingues avec les potions et sortilèges. Anthony Goldstein en Serdaigle comme elle mais un an au-dessous faisait aussi partie de sa petite bande. Officieusement. Il était le sixième larron._

 _« - Terry va pas être content si je reste trop avec vous, bougonna-t-il._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi G sourit Exane._

 _\- Est-il toujours du coté de Potter? demanda un Poufsouffle_

 _\- Ceux qui croient que c'est l'héritier de Serpentard sont une belle bande d'idiots renifla une Gryffondor._

 _Les têtes se tournèrent vers Cleo Barton. La rouge et or, mangeait une pomme assise à coté de son frère Kyle qui était à Serpentard dans la même année que Christian. Les Barton s'entendaient bien avec les Mason. Cleo était dans la même promo qu'Exane, et les deux jeunes filles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Cleo et Kyle étaient tous les deux blonds cendrés. Cleo avait une coupe au carré qui lui donnait l'air volontaire et dynamique. Kyle était plus discret, ses discussions avec Christian calmes et sereines, avaient valu au duo le surnom de « Chiffres et Lettres » par le dernier membre._

 _Sebastian « Bash » Norris, Poufsouffle. Infimement barge. Brun aux yeux bleu. Sourire ravageur. Expert en botanique et potions._

 _Il fait partie de la même promo qu'Exane. Bash parlait couramment français, il aurait d'ailleurs dû aller à Beauxbâtons, mais le choix lui avait été donné d'aller à Poudlard suite à son ascendance._

 _Il avait cru qu'Exane et Christian étaient français comme lui, mais avait découvert leur ascendance américaine et britannique._

 _Chacun avait sa spécialité dans le groupe. Cleo était super forte en Défense, Soins en créatures magique et Métamorphose. Kyle avait un véritable don en Sortilèges, si bien qu'il étudiait tous les livres parlant du sujet avec beaucoup de sérieux. Christian adorait l'histoire de la magie, et faire les généalogies de tous les sorciers de sa promo, quand Anthony brillait en Astronomie. Exane quant à elle était avancée dans toutes les matières sauf Soins en Créatures magiques, Vol et Dé expertise en Runes n'était plus à prouver._

 _Ce jour-là, les six enfants s'étaient rassemblés dans une classe vide malgré les recommandations du professeur Dumbledore après l'attaque de Justin Finch-Fletchey avait été pétrifié par le monstre. Cela avait énervé Bash, qui malgré son caractère rigolard, avait laissé une ombre planer sur son visage. Pour lui remonter le moral, les enfants avaient bravé les interdictions ( ou plutôt avaient suivi l'inconscience d'Exane) et organisé leur pique-nique hebdomadaire._

 _« - Résistance ! Hurla Exane en brandissant son verre de jus de citrouille._

 _Son frère soupira absolument blasé, alors que Bash, Cleo et Anthony brandirent leurs verres à leur tour avant de se jeter sur les sandwichs poulet-crudités._

 _« - J'aime ce parfum de liberté sourit Cleo._

 _\- Inconsciente de Gryffon siffla Anthony._

 _\- Moi, inconsciente ? Regarde donc notre leader !_

 _Anthony se tourna vers Exane qui chantonnait en lisant un livre sur les runes. Il secoua la tête de désespoir._

 _« - Christian, s'adressa-t-il au petit Serpentard. Je salue ton courage. Partager les gènes de cette timbrée est un exploit._

 _\- Beaucoup d'entraînement Goldstein sourit légèrement Christian._

 _\- Au fait, petit gars, Malefoy te lâche toujours pas la grappe ? Demanda Bash entre deux bouchées de sandwich._

 _Christian grogna comme seule réponse. Kyle répondit à sa place._

 _« - Il se pavane tellement en ce moment que ça tape sur les nerfs de Christian. Il paraît que Potter pense que c'est l'héritier de Serpentard-_

 _\- Ce qui est faux ragea Christian, je connais la généalogie des Malefoy, je peux remonter des siècles avant et avant, et j'ai la preuve à A+B que cette tronche de cake au citron, n'est pas l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard !_

 _Bash éclata de rire, alors qu'Exane leva son nez de son livre avec un grand sourire._

 _« - Tronche de cake au citron ?_

 _\- J'ai perdu ma maîtrise répondit dignement l'enfant. »_

 _Le groupe fut secoué d'un rire laissant apparaître un nouveau sourire aux lèvres de Christian._

 _« - Mais alors qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, oh puissant généalogiste ? S'inclina Bash déclenchant les rires de Cleo et Exane._

 _\- Il n'est pas à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est un copycat._

 _Cette déclaration interrompit l'ambiance bon enfant de l'équipée. Tous les enfants étaient à présent attentifs aux déclarations de Christian. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever. Christian avait un charisme et une gravité qui attirait tout le monde. Autant la joie solaire d'Exane faisait sourire les assemblées, Christian était un magnétique._

 _« - J'ai remonté toutes les possibilités. Il est difficile de tracer la famille qui entretient les gènes de Salazar Serpentard. Je pense même qu'elle est éteinte._

 _\- Mais peut-être que le gène était endormi, et s'est réveillé des générations après, ça arrive non ? Réfléchit Cléo._

 _Christian et Exane s'échangèrent un bref regard. Cléo était une sang-mélé, elle ne connaissait pas les rudiments des Sangs-Purs._

 _« - Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Cléo expliqua Exane, le sang pur une fois dilué ne regagne jamais sa puissance magique à 100%. Il y a effectivement des exceptions et c'est hyper rare. Or, là on parle de Salazar Serpentard, un sorcier mort il y a des centaines d'années._

 _\- Zacharias Smith est l'héritier d'Helga Poufsouffle par exemple mais sa famille a gardé des recueils très précis pour ne par perdre leur pureté fit remarquer Anthony._

 _Bash grogna. Il n'aimait pas trop entendre parler de son ennemi mortel. Personne ne savait pourquoi il ne supportait pas Smith, et tous se gardait de lui demander. Bash était un vrai Poufsouffle. Ses colères étaient juste terribles._

 _« - Mais alors... comment on fait pour trouver l'héritier ? Demanda Cléo._

 _\- On ? Glapit Kyle, mais t'as fondu un boulon ma parole !_

 _\- Bah, vous êtes pas curieux ?_

 _\- Je laisse à Potter le soin de trouver et défoncer la tête de ce crétin d'un autre âge répondit Christian complètement blasé._

 _\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser des gamins se faire buter tout de même ! On a perdu Justin, et moi et Kyle on est peut-être les prochains sur la liste !_

 _L'ambiance baissa de cinquante degrés. Exane ferma son livre et essuya les miettes de la couverture. Christian regarda Kyle, puis Cleo...puis sa sœur. Bash avait le visage fermé, Anthony se demandait s'ils étaient tous sérieux._

 _« - Ce n'est pas un jeu, vous êtes au courant?_

 _Le groupe déglutit sous la voix d'Exane. Elle avait changé de ton, de regard. Elle était celle qu'ils respectaient. Leur leader._

 _Tous l'avaient rencontré dans un moment de faiblesse. Elle leur avait tendu la main, et montré une autre voie. Embrasser l'invisibilité, et ne jamais déclarer ses faiblesses. Elle leur avait un peu parlé de la doctrine de sa famille. Se dissimuler. Trouver. Changer d'identité._

 _C'est comme cela qu'elle a fait chanter Fred Weasley. Intercepté certaines lettres. Rabattu le caquet de certains élèves de Gryffondor problématiques qui violentait son frère. Exane était terrifiante mais en avait pas l'air. Ce qui la rendait dangereuse. Il valait mieux l'avoir dans son coté._

 _Exane balaya la salle du regard, puis inspira puis expira profondément._

 _« - On va faire ce qu'on fait de mieux._

 _Elle sourit d'un air mesquin._

 _« - Chasser les secrets. »_

 _La chasse des secrets avait commencé quelque mois auparavant lors de la rencontre d'Anthony et du groupe. Cleo et Bash étaient dans la promo d'Exane et donc restaient ensemble tout le temps sauf lors des repas, unis comme les doigts de la main. Quant à Kyle et Christian, faisant partie du même dortoir, ils étaient comme frères. Christian ne rechignait cependant pas à être avec sa sœur, et le groupe disparate se promenait souvent ensemble. On pourrait croire qu'ils attiraient les regards mais sachant que Christian et Exane étaient de la même famille on pardonnait cette distance avec les règles tacites de Poudlard._

 _De plus les Mason étaient bien discrets. Malefoy disait à ce qui le souhaitait lors d'une de ses nombreuses séances d'intimidation de Christian et autres premières années, que les Mason étaient des lavettes. Qu'ils n'avaient que le sang-pur mais une influence proche de zéro et juste un peu d'argent. Bien entendu, Malefoy n'avait aucune connaissance des fortunes colossales de la famille Mason qui se cachaient dans les coffres de la banque de New York, du Londres et du Paris Moldu. Comment faire disparaître ses richesses tout en ayant toujours la main dessus ? Les Mason étaient des experts. Cela outre l'influence qu'ils avaient sur le département des Mystères._

 _Bref, Anthony ne connaissait pas les Mason. Comme tous les élèves, il savait la sœur aînée un peu folle, et ne s'approchait pas du frère cadet suite à ses couleurs mais tout changea du tout au tout, quand il aperçut Exane dans un couloir désert avec Christian._

 _Tous les deux se disputaient, Christian était rouge de colère alors que sa sœur restait patiente. Tous savait que c'était normalement l'inverse. Alors que se passait-il ?_

 _« - Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Madison ne sera pas du tout contente, et tu auras de gros ennuis._

 _\- Retourne dans ton dortoir._

 _\- C'est de la folie ! Et d'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour en trouver un !?_

 _\- J'ai mes sources..._

 _\- Arrête ça, ça m'énerve encore plus._

 _\- ...Bon d'accord je suis allée dans l'ancien souterrain du troisième étage hier soir là, où Dumbledore avait planqué la pierre-_

 _\- PHILOSOPHALE ! Oh Merlin, mais t'es complètement malade !_

 _\- Je le fais pour toi !_

 _\- Arrête ça tout de suite !_

 _\- Excusez-moi..._

 _\- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent les deux Mason._

 _Ils découvrirent Anthony les regardant avec de gros yeux. Exane ouvrit la bouche mais des pas trottinèrent derrière elle. Elle se tourna encore puis regarda Anthony et sembla prendre une décision._

 _« - Pas le choix marmonna-t-elle. Toi ! Ramène-toi !_

 _\- Quoi mais..._

 _\- Tais-toi !_

 _Christian ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe et poussa Anthony derrière alors qu'Exane et lui se précipitèrent après lui dans la salle qu'ils refermèrent._

 _« - Vous avez fini de vous battre ? Demanda une voix derrière Anthony._

 _Le jeune Serdaigle se retourna et découvrit Bash qui était en habit de moldu avec un bonnet noir sur la tête. Cléo et son frère Kyle étaient vêtus de la même manière, seuls la fratrie Mason était en robe de sorcier avec Anthony._

 _« - Non._

 _\- Chut, ils arrivent, tout le monde met sa cagoule, allez !_

 _Bash rigola et obtempéra, ainsi que Cléo et Kyle Barton. Les trois devant la porte se tenaient prêts._

 _« - GO hurla Exane en ouvrant la porte. Cléo, Kyle et Bash comme des possédés se jetèrent sur un Serpentard de sixième année passant par là. Anthony le reconnut faisant partie de la « cour » de Malefoy. Cléo sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de Désarmement alors que Bash lança un pétrificus totalus._

 _« - Oh ouais mec! T'as pris chère hurla Bash_

 _\- Je te hais murmura Christian._

 _Le sixième année se vit traîné dans la salle de classe. Anthony sentir Exane lui prendre le bras. Elle avait mis une cagoule sur sa tête aussi, alors que Christian était caché dans la salle de classe adjacente. Elle poussa Anthony avec lui._

 _« - Navré de te mettre dans cette position Goldstein...c'est bien ton nom ?_

 _Anthony se contenta d'hocher la tête._

 _« - Parfait sourit-elle sous sa cagoule ! Je vous laisse j'ai des Serpentards à faire payer !_

 _\- Je vais crever à cause d'elle marmonna Christian._

 _Anthony se tourna alors vers le petit Serpentard. Il était assis sur une chaise les bras croisés, clairement irrité. On pouvait entendre des sons de sortilèges et des cris étouffés dans la salle voisine._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il...se passe demanda enfin Anthony._

 _\- Oh. Ma sœur a décidé de devenir l'héroïne des opprimés et de faire payer les oppresseurs déclara acide Christian._

 _Anthony sourit légèrement à cause de la réaction de Christian mais se retourna quand il n'entendit plus aucun bruit._

 _« - Tiens.. Ils ont fini ?_

 _Christian pâlit._

 _\- Non. Ma chère tarée de sœur, vient de commencer._

 _Anthony le regarda sans comprendre quand Kyle et Cléo reviennent dans la salle._

 _« - Mais où elle a trouvé ça ?! S'exclama Kyle_

 _\- Dans le souterrain de la pierre...répliqua acide Christian_

 _\- Logique songea Cléo._

 _\- NON. ILLEGAL !_

 _Des hurlements retentirent dans la salle d'à coté faisant sursauter Anthony._

 _« - Et si ils portent plainte frissonna Christian, on fait comment ?_

 _\- T'inquiètes, elle a pensé à tout les détails._

 _\- Franchement Exane est hyper terrifiante quand elle s'y met...frissonna Kyle_

 _Les hurlements cessèrent. Exane revint avec Bash souriante comme une papesse._

 _« - Je te ferais déshériter gronda Christian._

 _\- Mais non. Parce que j'ai dans ma poche, la liste des peurs profondes de cinq sixièmes années. Ils sont dans la paume de ma main et interviendront en ta faveur petit frère._

 _\- Et si ils le font pas ?!_

 _\- Ils sont en sixième année, ils sont supposés savoir comment se défendre contre un simple épouvantard._

 _\- T'aurais vu leur tronche quand Exane s'en est débarrassée d'un claquement de doigts. C'était magnifique rit Bash._

 _Il remarqua alors Anthony dans un coin, le visage complètement abasourdi._

 _\- Tiens, un nouveau ? Yo, t'es à Serdaigle non ?_

 _C'était suite à cet intermède qu'Anthony s'était lié d'amitié avec la bande d'Exane. Le secret autour d'eux était si bien gardé que c'était quasiment de l'art. Cléo passait pour la plus sage des Gryffondor, Bash comme un Poufsouffle classique, et Exane comme une Serdaigle fantasque, mais après les cours, les trois fous étaient au centre de machinations visant à prendre le pouvoir de l'ombre de Poudlard. Exane organisait souvent des activités au delà de lâcher des épouvantards sur ses ennemis. Elle sortait souvent à minuit observer les étoiles sur le toit des Serdaigles avec Anthony qui lui donnait inspiré des tas informations sur les constellations. Elle explorait le château de Poudlard avec la totalité de la bande dans l'espoir de trouver la totalité des souterrains secrets et secrets de Poudlard. Exane tenait généralement l'Histoire de Poudlard dans ses mains et s'amusait à cocher les points du sommaire vérifiés et testés._

 _Mais leur passe-temps préféré était la chasse aux secrets. Écouter les rumeurs, les vérifier, les comparer, les consigner. Cela partait de la simple relation amoureuse ou béguins aux secrets sombres de familles. Et le plus magnifique c'est qu'ils avaient chacun la possibilité de vérifier une source. Le père de Bash travaillait avec Gringotts, Bash par son intermédiaire pouvait vérifier certains petits faits sur certains coffres. (Bon d'accord, il forçait le bureau de son père et jetait un coup d'oeil à ses dossiers.), La mère sorcière de Cléo et Kyle était juriste du Département de la Justice Magique, elle avait la main sur les casiers judiciaires. Finalement les parents d'Anthony étaient tous les deux guérisseurs, ainsi leur expertise pour ce qu'ils savaient des attaques du monstre étaient attendues. Jacob et Lena Goldstein étaient les consultants à Poudlard pour aider les victimes de la bête. Eux-mêmes, malgré leur rayonnement dans la communauté médicale du monde magique étaient complètement perdus._

 _Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient leur dossiers, qu'Exane gardait précieusement dans un coffre miniaturisé et dissimulé en dessous de son lit. Chaque fois qu'un membre de leur groupe suspectait un élève de dissimuler un secret, le groupe s'attelait à en faire la lumière. Trois noms étaient dans leur viseur dernièrement. Harry Potter bien sûr, c'était un nom qui les occuperait pendant un long moment, Daniella Sway une cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui disparaît souvent aux repas et Ginevra Weasley, que Christian dans la même promo surveillait activement depuis le début d'année._

 _« - Elle ne semble pas dormir, et est très irritable. Perdue, complètement paumée. Je suis inquiet._

 _\- Un béguin ? Plaisanta Bash_

 _\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à cette question dénuée d'intérêt._

 _Bash ricana mais le groupe l'intima de se taire. Ils étudiaient dans la bibliothèque...Enfin c'est ce Mme Pince croyait. Exane avait un livre sur les malédictions. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir les livres vraiment avancés sur le sujet sachant qu'elle n'était qu'en troisième année. Trois livres d'histoire de la magie et généalogie des familles de sangs-purs étaient ouverts devant Christian qui notait frénétiquement tout ce qu'il trouvait. Bash et Cléo étaient plongés dans des livres sur l'histoire de Poudlard essayant de recouper les informations avec les dossiers que Cléo avait subtilisés à sa mère lors des vacances d'hiver. Anthony lisait avec attention les dossiers médicaux des victimes que lui et Exane avaient piqués à Mme Pomfresh cachés sous un livre de botanique. Kyle était le seul qui faisait vraiment ses devoirs. Tous avaient pris Exane pour une folle lorsqu'elle avait suggéré d'enquêter à la bibliothèque mais il s'avère que faire leur recherches douteuses en plein jour en face de tous, relevait d'un tel culot que personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit._

 _« - Non pas possible dit Cleo d'un ton définitif._

 _Elle ferma le dossier décidée. Bash avait le même éclat._

 _« - Hagrid ne pouvait pas avoir ouvert la chambre, c'est juste impossible._

 _\- Nous sommes d'accord. Il est bien trop débile._

 _Cleo fusilla Bash du regard, mais reprit ses paroles._

 _« - Ce qui est étonnant c'est à quel point les enquêteurs se sont plantés à ce moment-là._

 _Exane reposa son livre et Christian releva la tête._

 _« - Explique ? Demanda Exane._

 _\- La créature qu'ils ont trouvé était une tarentule géante. Sachant qu'elle s'est enfuie, la possibilité qu'elle soit revenue pour nous buter est possible mais..._

 _Elle pencha la tête en avant pour souffler plus discrètement._

 _« - J'ai parcouru des centaines de pages sur ce genre de bestioles, je suis l'experte je vous le rappelle._

 _\- Comment oublier sourit Exane._

 _Une tarentule ne peut être le monstre qu'on recherche. Le pire qu'elle puisse faire c'est balancer du poison paralysant. Ce qu'elle fait avant de bouffer. Or la victime qu'on a trouvé était morte sur le coup, pas de poison paralysant, pas de morceau manquant à son visage.._

 _\- Ragoûtant grimaça Anthony._

 _\- Arrête de chialer, G. répliqua Cleo. Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est pas le bon monstre. Je suis quand même soufflée par le fait que des enquêteurs moins cons que nous se soient faits prendre..._

 _\- Politique de base déclara simplement Christian._

 _Tous se tournèrent vers lui, alors que le petit Serpentard notait encore des informations sur Salazar Serpentard.$Même Kyle avait levé le nez de sa dissertations de potions._

 _« - En montrant un coupable clair, l'administration enfumait les parents et l'opinion publique pour s'assurer plus d'années au pouvoir. Manipulation médiatique et politicarde de base._

 _\- Les ordures soupira Bash._

 _Un silence passa entre les amis. Anthony vit l'heure._

 _« - Je vous laisse, Terry m'attend, il est pas trop content que je le lâche en ce moment..._

 _\- Cours et vole mon ami sourit Exane avec un clin d'œil. Tu me laisses tous les dossiers ?_

 _Anthony l'observa longuement puis en prit un qu'il fourra dans son sac._

 _« - A toute !_

 _Anthony quitta la salle quand les autres se rassemblèrent encore._

 _« - Bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Bash On avance pas vraiment._

 _\- On trouve l'information. Je suis sûre qu'on est pas loin de la vérité. Il faut trouver le secret. Allez ! C'est notre hobby !_

 _\- J'ai quelque chose..._

 _Tous se tournèrent vers Kyle qui avait levé la voix. Christian se tourna vers son ami, un sourcil arqué. Kyle pouffa à la vision de son ami, et reprit vite son sérieux._

 _« - Enfin c'est toi Cleo qui a quelque chose. Regardez._

 _Il pointa une info sur une page volante de Cleo et pointa un nom._

 _\- Tom. Tom Elvis Jedusor._

 _\- Tom Elvis Jedusor... C'est le type qui a dénoncé Hagrid ?lut Bash sur l'épaule de Cleo_

 _\- Ah ouais le stupide qui a cru que la tarentule était le monstre ? Se moqua Cleo._

 _\- Et si il était pas stupide ?_

 _Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel sauf Exane qui trouvait l'idée très intéressante._

 _« - Nooooon Kyle. Pas de théories du complot s'il te plaît ! Supplia sa sœur._

 _\- Tais-toi Cleo, vas au bout de ta pensée Ky, ordonna Exane._

 _\- Ok. Imaginez. Le mec il voulait que Hagrid se fasse avoir. Il savait même que la tarentule était pas le monstre ! Et il a eu Hagrid. Coupable parfait, il avait les moyens, la motivation..._

 _\- Hagrid ?_

 _\- Il est demi-géant, un jury peut très bien croire qu'il en voulait aux enfants de sorciers d'être normaux selon nos critères. Il était moqué aussi, vous savez très bien ce que les gens isolés peuvent faire._

 _\- D'accord ça tient, mais pourquoi Jedusor aurait fait ça ?_

 _\- La gloire ? La médaille ? Et si il était lui-même le coupable !?_

 _Une silence passe alors que Cleo secoue la tête._

 _\- Trop loin ? Murmura Kyle._

 _Exane se tourna vers Cleo._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur Jedusor ?_

 _\- J'ai rien sur lui. Je vais creuser un peu._

 _Christian nota les initiales sur son cahier quand il se figea. Exane remarqua son trouble._

 _\- Chris ?_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. T.E.J...ça me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai vu quelque part._

 _\- Ça va te revenir l'encouragea Exane._

 _\- Peut-être...Je vais tenter de retracer sa généalogie, il se pourrait que Kyle soit totalement fondu.._

 _\- Hey !_

 _\- ...Mais aucune possibilité n'est à écarter. Je suis paumé au 18ème siècle pour Serpentard, chercher pour Jedusor va m'aider à m'aérer l'esprit._

 _\- Ça nous pose quand même une colle pour l'identité du monstre ragea Bash._

 _Exane se contenta de sourire et se leva de la table._

 _La situation devint désespérée quand Hermione Granger fut découverte pétrifiée un miroir entre les mains. Le groupe d'Exane ( sauf Anthony resté avec sa promotion) était au bord de la crise de nerfs._

 _« - Je hais quand je ne craque pas un problème hurla Exane._

 _Le couvre-feu avait été décrété, mais Exane était plus obsédée à l'idée de connaître ce secret qu'à sa propre sécurité. Les élèves étaient tous dans la Grande Salle mais les cinq suicidaires étaient dans leur QG. Exane, pas folle, l'avait bardée de sorts de détections, protections et même d'une rune élémentaire, même si elle ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement le langage. Bash avait lancé une bulle de silence dans la salle les protégeant de toute écoute indiscrètes._

 _« - C'est franchement pas malin d'être là Exane sermonna Cleo_

 _\- La ferme et dis-moi que tu as quelque chose sur Jedusor ?_

 _\- C'est paradoxal Ex, rigola Bash._

 _Un regard noir le fit taire, quand Cleo reprit la parole._

 _« - Elève brillant, préfet, Serpentard._

 _\- Héritier ? Demanda Bash_

 _\- Nope, il était un orphelin, pas de fortune ou de parents connus continua Cleo._

 _\- Et après ? Gronda Exane._

 _\- Rien du tout._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Je veux dire rien, nada. Il a bossé pour une boutique obscure dans tous les sens du terme, Barjow et Burk, il a voyagé pas mal. En Russie, et en Albanie, puis plus rien._

 _\- Mais attend, il est mort ? Déglutit Bash_

 _\- Non, aucun certificat de décès, ce mec a disparu._

 _\- C'est étrange..._

 _Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, le groupe resta silencieux. Puis Exane se tourna vers son frère._

 _« - Au fait Christian, tu te rappelles où tu as vu les initiales de T.E.J ?_

 _\- Non. Et ça me rend chè-_

 _« - AVIS A TOUS LES ELEVES. VOUS ETES PRIES DE REGAGNER VOS SALLES COMMUNES IMMÉDIATEMENT rugit la voix de McGonagall._

 _Exane se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient tous pâli._

 _« - C'est mauvais._

 _\- Non... TU CROIS ? Hurla Cleo._

 _\- Il faut rentrer dans nos salles, sinon les profs vont s'apercevoir de notre absence décida Bash._

 _Il se dirigea vers la porte quand il vit Cleo et Exane rester avec Christian et Kyle._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut bouger !_

 _\- On ne peut pas. Bash, la salle commune des garçons est dans les cachots, on est au troisième étage. Je ne peux pas laisser mon petit frère faire la traversée seul._

 _\- Moi non plus répondit Cleo._

 _\- Vous êtes folles! Il faut bouger !_

 _\- On ne bouge pas. On reste ici. Bouger dans les couloirs serait inconscient, les profs sont tellement paniqués qu'ils ne pensent pas avec logique._

 _\- Bash, si tu te retrouves seul dans les couloirs, sang-pur ou pas, tu risques tout._

 _Bash observa ses amies avec désespoir puis comprit qu'elles avaient raison. La panique était telle que personne n'avait réalisé que le monstre n'avait attaqué que des élèves isolés dans les couloirs._

 _Bash revint donc et s'assit sur le sol en tailleur._

 _« - On fait quoi alors ?_

 _Exane pour seule réponse, renversa son sac révéla des livres sur les monstres mortels, et créatures dangereuses, les copies des dossiers médicaux sur les victimes, les dossiers sur les crimes d'il y a cinquante ans et quelques patacitrouilles._

 _« - On perce ce secret à jour. Jedusor ou non, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »_


	4. Marchands de Secrets Origine Part 02

_Exane se souvenait avec précision de la dernière discussion entre elle et ses parents. C'était quelques jours avant sa rentrée pour sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et la fin de l'été se faisait ressentir. Les couleurs de l'automne commençaient à pointer, la chaleur retombait en cette fin de ce mois d'Août. La Gazette des Sorciers trônait au milieu de la table du salon, des parties surlignées à la baguette._

 _Le père d'Exane, Charles Fillion Mason était assis sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée aux côtés de sa femme Amanda. Le patriarche Mason, était un homme bien bâti, une chemise vert sapin luisant sous les flammes, et son regard franc et puissant, il l'avait légué à son fils cadet._

 _Amanda irradiait de douceur, une étrangeté et une légèreté qui s'exprimait par sa peau plus foncée que celle de son mari. Née Bourgeois, elle tenait sa taille menue, sa peau sombre de sa famille originaire de la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'elle avait quittée au bras de son mari._

 _Les Bourgeois étaient des descendants d'esclaves, mais avait un sang extrêmement pur, gorgé de magie. Charles, était quant à lui le digne fils unique de la maison Mason. Suite au mariage de son propre père à Ysandra Pivert, le sang Mason descendante d'une longue lignée britannique se vit rejoint par la lignée Pivert aussi pure que celle des Bourgeois. Tous dans la société britannique avaient levés les yeux au ciel suite à la mixité dans la maison Mason, Pivert et Bourgeois. Ceux-ci non familiers de la puissance magique des Pivert de Salem ou des Bourgeois de La Nouvelle-Orléans, ont rejetés la famille Mason de leurs affaires privées et mariages ce qui ne dérangea en aucune façon la famille, habituée à sa forte indépendance._

 _Ce fut l'arrière-arrière grand-père d'Exane, Julius Samwell Mason, qui avait séparé la famille du prestige en la faisant croire ruinée. C'était lui qui avait caché dans les grandes villes du monde leur fortune colossale, et l'avait réduit en une grande maison à Salem, et une haute place dans le Département des Mystères Américain. Ce fut ensuite son fils Adrian Fidèle Mason, marié à Ysandra qui avait bâti leur emprise sur le département des Mystères et fondé la cellule internationale liant le Canada, les Usa et l'Angleterre. Le frère d'Adrian, Clyde Victor Mason, préféra rentrer sur le sol britannique et avait reprit la place qui attendait les Mason, sur le trône secret du département des Mystères qu'il légua ensuite à son neveu Charles._

 _Des siècles avant même la fondation du ministère de la magie, une caste était déjà présente : Le Cercle d'Argent. Leur mission,personne ne la connaissait et le mystère restait entier, fut oublié mais leur rôle perdura. Le ministère de la Magie fut construit briques après briques, et une des familles présentes dans le Cercle D'Argent devint le leader incontesté,la famille Mason. Le secret fut transmis de générations en générations, leur rôle enseigné aux futurs héritiers jusqu'à Exane...en cette fameuse nuit d'été._

 _Exane était sagement assise devant ses parents qui lui racontèrent l'historique de sa famille. Depuis leur plus grand aïeul qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux sous le sourire malicieux de son père jusqu'à elle-même. La doctrine des Mason avait été soufflée par l'éminent aïeul d'Exane à son propre fils. Déchiffrer et garder les secrets._

 _« - Comprends-tu Exane ?_

 _L'enfant hocha la tête gravement et avec sérieux, ce qui était à des années-lumières de sa personnalité normalement fantasque et énergique._

 _« - Oui Papa._

 _Dans la famille Mason, suite à la perte de leur statut, les choses devinrent informelles. Malgré les secrets lourds qu'ils leur fallait garder, leur statut réduit leur donnèrent une grande latitude et une certaine liberté. Ainsi Exane parlait sans crainte, se comportait sans étiquette même si elle la connaissait, et était extrêmement ouverte à la culture moldue (notamment la musique) suite à son introduction par son amie Cleo. Seul son frère Christian souhaitait garder les grains de prestige et les incarner, et était donc le seul à appeler leurs parents Père ou Mère. Celui-ci dormait déjà sous la garde de sa tante. Exane leva sa tête vers son père, assise sur son pouf._

 _« - Qui d'autre fait partie du Cercle D'Argent ? Sont-ce de grandes familles comme les Black, ou les Malefoy ?_

 _\- Tu plaisantes Exie renifla son père. Ces rebuts ne seront jamais les membres du cercle d'Argent...Le prestige n'attire que les mouches et les problèmes, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on y a renoncé ? Il nous faut être invisibles pour prétendre à cette position._

 _\- Mais alors qui ?_

 _Des personnes que Salazar Serpentard aurait exécré ricana le patriarche._

 _Amanda, la mère d'Exane souriait aussi, laissait à Exane le temps de faire la cheminement par elle-même._

 _\- Des fils et des filles de sang-mélés... ?_

 _\- Pas seulement sourit sa mère. Des Nés-Moldus, tous les marginaux ou personnes qui ne peuvent prétendre à une pureté de sang ainsi que la fortune._

 _\- Compréhensible... Mais si ce ne sont pas des lignées...comment fait-on pour savoir qui peut faire partie du Cercle ?_

 _\- Ça c'est ton rôle._

 _Charles sourit grandement._

 _« - Choisis ceux en qui tu crois, ceux qui se battront pour toi et le cercle. Ne choisis pas des sujets mais des personnes qui peuvent te confier leur vies et à qui tu peux confier la tienne. L'équité est notre force même si nous sommes les leaders ça ne nous rend pas tout puissants. »_

 _Ces mots résonnèrent pendant des années dans l'esprit d'Exane, même quand elle les livra à Christian lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Et puis elle avait rencontré Cléo, Kyle, Bash et Anthony. Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir._

 _Jouer au cercle, avant de vraiment devenir le cercle...sans qu'ils ne le sachent._

* * *

 _C'est dans cet esprit qu'Exane épluchait, entourée de son groupe, toutes les informations sur Jedusor, la chambre des secrets, la lignée serpentard._

 _« - Tout cela a un sens logique, est lié...J'en suis sûre grogna Cléo_

 _\- Peut-être qu'on s'y prend mal siffla Kyle._

 _Tous se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il lisait les papiers sur Salazar Serpentard._

 _\- Vous vous rappelez quand Christian avait dit qu'il pensait que c'était un copycat ? Peut-être qu'il a raison._

 _\- On a pas remis en question cette hypothèse... ronchonna Bash Mais Jedusor -_

 _\- Peut-être que c'était vraiment lui qui avait ouvert la chambre quand il était un élève, et qu'il a passé le secret à un élève ?suggéra le Serpentard_

 _\- Mais comment ? Le mec a disparu, il pourrait être en Albanie ou au Pôle Nord! explosa Bash_

 _Exane leva la tête de ses propres papiers. Tous étaient concentré se laissa tomber par terre sur le dos. Christian comme sa sœur plus tôt leva son nez de ses papiers._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- J'essaie autre chose. Tout le monde, lâchez les papiers._

 _Les camarades se regardèrent tous et obtempérèrent mais personne ne se risqua à s'allonger comme Exane, lui laissant ce comportement anticonformiste. Ils se relâchèrent cependant._

 _« - Et maintenant? soupira Christian._

 _\- Réflexe : je vous dit Jedusor vous dites ?_

 _Estomaqués personne ne répondit. Exane irritée se releva et les jugea tous du regard._

 _« - Encore une fois, vous me dites ?_

 _\- Bah euh... essaya Cléo._

 _\- Réfléchissez pas !_

 _\- Faux jeton balança Bash_

 _\- Serpentard répondit doctement Christian_

 _\- Manipulateur siffla Cléo_

 _Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la jeune Gryffondor. Exane nota son mot sur un bout de parchemin._

 _« - Manipulateur car il a berné son monde...Bien. Sourit Exane. Continuons, je vous dit Serpentard ?_

 _\- Anti-moldus lâcha Cléo_

 _\- Raciste cracha Kyle_

 _\- Pragmatique siffla Christian_

 _\- Meurtrier dit sombrement Bash_

 _\- Continuez..._

 _\- Vert !_

 _\- Bah ok, Serpent alors !_

 _\- Fourchelang donc !_

 _Exane leva le bras et regarda son frère avec de grands yeux. Christian expliqua donc._

 _« - Il était fourchelang, c'est pourquoi les gens ont cru qu'Harry était son héritier, il pouvait parler aux serpents._

 _\- Et si Harry était l'héritier- commença Exane_

 _\- IL NE L'EST PAS attaqua Cléo révoltée._

 _\- La ferme. Je disais s'il l'était, parce qu'il parle fourchelang, le truc le plus évident serait que.._

 _\- Le monstre soit un serpent ? Capable de pétrifier ses ennemis ! Ça existe pas ! S'écria Bash_

 _\- En fait, si..._

 _Tous se retournèrent vers Cléo qui devint pâle. Elle se tourna vers Bash._

 _« - Le dossier de la victime morte y'a cinquante ans. Tu l'as lu ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- C'est quoi les résultats de l'autopsie ?_

 _\- Morte comme pétrifiée, le cœur ayant lâché à la seconde, les yeux injectés de sang... comme si-_

 _\- Elle avait regardé le soleil... JE SAIS !_

 _Cléo excitée mais pâle comme la mort regarda tous ses amis._

 _« - C'est le Basilic. Rappelle toi on en a parlé en Histoire de la Magie._

 _\- Je dors lors de ces cours souffla Bash._

 _\- Herpo l'nfâme, était célèbre pour ses hauts faits dans la magie noire mais aussi pour avoir eu un Basilic comme arme ! C'était comme un bazooka-_

 _\- Un quoi? demanda Christian_

 _\- Un gros fusil ! Même pire ! Poison hyper violent, regard qui te bute dans la seconde, c'est un plan parfait, car avec le Fourchelang Serpentard s'assurait que seul son héritier puisse le parler.._

 _\- Donc Harry..._

 _\- Non. Ce n'est pas Potter. Ou peut-être._

 _Exane regarda tous ses amis. Christian avait aussi pâli comprenant enfin le raisonnement de sa sœur._

 _\- Quand Harry a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui... Certaines familles de Sang-Purs pensaient que c'était un mage noir puissant._

 _\- C'est stupide cracha Cleo en serrant les dents, il est tout sauf ça_

 _\- Mais sa puissance magique n'est plus à démontrer murmura Christian, il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Donc il possède une magie plus forte que lui. Cependant Exane a une autre théorie..._

 _\- Mon père m'avait donné l'idée..._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Harry Potter a peut-être aspiré certains pouvoirs de Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-nom. En les répliquant il a pu les utiliser contre lui._

 _\- C'est dingue ! Tu es folle !_

 _\- Ça a pourtant du sens songea Bash_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais Bash-_

 _\- Pense Cléo. Si le fourchelang est dans la lignée de Serpentard et que Harry n'est pas dans sa lignée..._

 _\- Je confirme ajouta sombrement Christian...La famille Potter est très ancienne, et rien ne pointe vers Serpentard._

 _\- Mais...Mais..._

 _\- C'est pour cela qu'Harry était le mieux placé pour vaincre l'enflure sourit Exane. Mais ça me fait dire aussi autre chose..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Si Vous-Savez-Qui parlait Fourchelang, il est donc..._

 _\- L'héritier de Serpentard ? Ce serait fou ! il est décédé! Il peut pas être à l'école ! paniqua Kyle_

 _\- Mais la bête concorde, et Harry est éliminé d'office, il n'attaquerait pas Granger bon sang ! siffla Bash_

 _\- Ce qui nous laisse quoi comme choix?_

 _Personne ne pouvait répondre. Les choses commençaient à concorder._

 _« - Mon père...murmura Bash._

 _Il leva la tête._

 _\- Il m'avait dit que Vous-Savez-Qui avait fréquenté l'école._

 _\- Bah ouais on sait c'est à cause de lui que Serpentard se trimbale cette réputation siffla Christian éxcédé_

 _\- Mais y'a pas de Vous-Savez-Qui dans les registres de l'école ? demanda Cléo_

 _\- Il faudrait vérifier.. commença Bash_

 _Le groupe d'amis ne put continuer la discussion ,interrompus par une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée révélant le professeur Flitwick._

 _« - CELA FAIT UNE HEURE QU'ON VOUS CHERCHE !_

 _\- Professeur répondit aimablement Exane, quelle bonne surprise._

 _Bash et Cleo comprirent le signal et rangèrent leurs affaires avant que le professeur se rende compte de la nature des papiers qu'ils avaient en leur possession._

 _« - Mason ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Vous êtes tous sensés être dans vos maisons respectives !_

 _\- Mais monsieur..._

 _\- Cinquante points à chacune de vos maisons et trois semaines de retenue !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- NON MASON ! C'était inconscient de rester ici ! »_

 _Le professeur fulminait tellement qu'il marmonnait toujours alors qu'il escortait les élèves à leur salles communes. Le groupe se sépara à leur grand regret mais purent rejoindre leurs salles communes escorté par Rusard, et le professeur Rogue qui avait assassiné du regard les deux ressortissants de sa maison._

 _"- La bétise n'est plus à prouver dans votre cas, Mr Barton._

 _Mortifié, Kyle baissa la tête, consolé par sa soeur avant de rejoindre les cachots._

 _Exane avait regagné sa salle commune répondant à la question rapidement, d'humeur massacrante où tous les élèves attendaient avec appréhension et peur. Elle rejoingnit Anthony et les Serdaigles quand la voix du professeur Dumbledore éclata :_

 _« - A tous les élèves, la situation est maintenant sous contrôle, et l'élève enlevée saine et sauve à l'infirmerie. Tous les cours restent suspendus jusqu'à après-demain. Profitez de ce repos pour rassurer vos familles._

 _\- Quelle élève ? Demanda Exane à Anthony qui leva un sourcil._

 _\- Ginny Weasley. T'es pas au courant ? »_

* * *

 _La nuit même, Exane reçut le hibou de son frère Christian qui la somma de le rejoindre à minuit à la volière. Exane soupira encore honteuse de la perte des points de sa maison, mais rejoignit son frère au point de rendez-vous. Sous un éclair de génie, elle emprunta le balai d'une de ses voisines de chambre et voleta jusqu'à la tour._

 _Christian était assis avec sa chouette Isis au bras portant une robe de chambre vert sapin au dessus de son pyjama sur pan en pierre, et complètement blasé vit sa sœur atterrir avec légèreté devant lui._

 _« - J'espère que c'est urgent._

 _\- On a un gros problème. Voldemort est pas mort. »_

 _Exane resta complètement neutre et se laissa choir aux cotés de son frère. Les étoiles brillaient fort en cette nuit proche de l'été et elle observa le visage son frère Christian luire sous la lumière lunaire. L'appellation Vous-Savez-Qui, les Mason l'utilisait à des fins sociétales. Comme Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas peur du nom, révérant plus que de la peur une haine profonde pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour celui qui avait fait tuer ses parents en son nom._

 _« - On s'en doutait non. ?..Même si Madison voulait nous faire croire le contraire._

 _\- Nos parents nous ont gardé pleins de secrets Exane...Mais le fait que Voldemort est non seulement l'héritier des Serpentard mais aussi Tom Elvis Jedusor est très problématique._

 _\- Pas plus que d'habitude._

 _\- Exane. Il travaillait pour Barjow et Beurk et tu sais ce que cette échoppe fait._

 _\- Merde._

 _\- Comme tu dis._

 _Le frère et la sœur Mason restèrent silencieux pendant un instant._

 _« - ça va dégénérer murmura Christian_

 _\- Nos parents nous avaient prévenus. Ils savaient qu'il allait revenir, sauf que cette fois ça va être pire. Ce sera à nous de le stopper gronda Exane._

 _\- Potter aura l'honneur de le tuer apparemment siffla ,amer , Christian_

 _\- Toi et moi savons que Dumbledore l'entraînera durement dans ce noble objectif dit sarcastiquement Exane._

 _\- Comme vous dites Miss Mason._

 _Les deux enfants se retournèrent et découvrirent Albus Dumbledore avec un grand sourire drapé dans une cape violine._

 _« - Mr le Directeur. Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Exane_

 _\- Vous avez bien raison Miss Mason. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour l'admirer._

 _\- Vous de même répliqua Exane._

 _Dumbledore se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire et s'assit à coté d'Exane._

 _« - J'imagine que vous avez fait la connexion ?_

 _\- Elle avait tous les symptômes et je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement se fustigea Christian. Mes parents m'avaient dit que c'était l'une des armes de Voldemort, j'ai donc lu pas mal à ce sujet ._

 _\- Il est un vrai maître de la possession, vous n'auriez pas pu le savoir sans beaucoup d'entraînement. Au fait beau travail sur votre Occlumencie miss Mason, je vois que l'été dernier a été bénéfique._

 _\- Merci Professeur._

 _\- Vous ici, cette discussion...J'imagine que les bonnes choses ont une fin ? Sourit légèrement Christian_

 _\- Je sais très bien ce que vous représentez à vous deux. Le Cercle D'Argent est une grande responsabilité que vous avez accepté trop jeunes cependant, et-_

 _\- Sauf votre respect professeur, ce cercle nous en faisons partie depuis notre naissance, nous pouvons certainement faire notre travail._

 _\- Ne vous fâchez pas Miss Mason. Juste, mettons les points sur les i. Votre rôle se précise à un pan de la guerre, et celui d'Harry._

 _\- Comme outil entre vos mains expertes Professeur finit Christian._

 _\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde sourit Dumbledore._

 _Il se leva et quitta le banc de pierre._

 _\- Je demanderais à Rusard de surveiller l'aile nord du château et de ne pas en bouger dans une heure._

 _\- Merci Professeur et..._

 _Les yeux d'Exane brillèrent ironique, et sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire mesquin._

 _« - Bonne chance._

 _Dumbledore répondit avec la même expression, puis disparut. Exane siffla._

 _« - On dira ce qu'on veut. Mais la manipulation est vraiment la marque des génies. »_


	5. Mystère et Boule de Gomme

_Je suis triste parce que j'ai dû diviser le chapitre en deux parties si je voulais le poster avant la fin de Février ( Heure canadienne c'est toujours le 29, je gaaaagne), mais cette fois on lève un peu le voile sur le département des mystères! YOUHOU!_

 _J'ai eu une question via MP concernant Skyler et Jamie: Je vous le promets on va faire leur connaissance très rapidement, et on aura aussi sans doute ( peut-être) leur vision de l'histoire quand on tapera dans le chapitre 10. Vous allez aimer les jumeaux autant qu'Exane et Christian ;)_

 _Dans ce chapitre, je révèle aussi la maison de Skyler, donc YWENAAAA, si tu veux l'utiliser pour un featuring (xD) dans le Renouveau, fais-moi signe et je te donne certaines de ses infos._

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux. Concernant le cri, je ne dis rien. :)_

 **Mystères et Boule de gomme**

Le département des Mystères portait bien son nom. Il avait été fondé sous l'égide du premier Ministère de la Magie, mais existait bien avant toute appellation dite officielle. Nombre de familles nobles sorcières y entreposaient leurs secrets les plus sombres, nombre de voyants et prophètes y apportaient leur contributions…

La fonction du département des Mystères était extrêmement floue pour les non-initiés au monde magique. Beaucoup de Nés-Moldus voyait sa bizarrerie plus promptement alors que pour les sorciers de plusieurs générations cela faisait plutôt partie du décor. Le département intervenait sur beaucoup de sujets, dont certains ne pouvaient être soufflés lors de diners mondains, vous vous en doutez…

Il y avait la section des Briseurs de Sorts, représentant la partie émergée du Département des Mystères. Les Langues-de-Plomb qui y travaillaient, tels une certaine Alva Malefoy, avaient beaucoup de missions en commun avec les Aurors et la police magique. Spécialistes en Magie noire, leur travail consistait à faire disparaître ces malédictions et à rendre les artefacts inoffensifs. Il était sûr que les objets gorgés de magie noire circulaient pas mal en Angleterre et dans le Royaume-Uni suite à la prise de pouvoir de Lord Voldemort entre autre…

Il y avait la section des Chercheurs, qui repoussaient les limites de la magie. Depuis l'introduction de la science moldue dans leur savoir, beaucoup d'avancées en médecine et guérison ont été faites. Nathan Aristide-Malefoy l'un des plus éminent chercheur de ce dernier siècle y est pour beaucoup. Les chercheurs ont accès à la presque totalité des salles du Département à part trois. La salle de l'amour, du Futur, et de la Mort.

Bien évidemment, il y avait bien d'autres portes et salles complètement inconnues au grand public et aux membres du Département eux-mêmes. Plus le rang était élevé, plus le nombre de secrets augmentait. Il y avait dix niveaux au département, et les agents partant du niveau sept se gardaient bien de révéler leurs badges, circulant dans les couloirs du ministère comme de simple agents de niveau cinq…

Une salle était interdite d'accès dans tout le département outre les agents de niveau dix (officiellement…). Même le directeur du département Funestar ne savait rien. Cette salle était dans les fondations du Ministère depuis toujours, et gardait son indépendance malgré les gouvernements ou bouleversements successifs : La Salle D'Argent.

Fondée par la famille Mason lors du Conseil des Sorciers, la Salle d'Argent disparut de tous les registres au XVIIIème siècle, devenant au fil du temps une légende aussi forte que la zone 51 des Etats-Unis.

Seuls les élus pouvaient entrer dans la salle, littéralement. Qu'importe leur sang, leur ascendance, qu'ils soient criminels ou héros, la Salle d'Argent se fichait pas mal du passif, ce qui était d'ailleurs – souvent – problématique.

C'était selon un certain évènement dans la vie de tous et un chacun, une certaine action, que les malchanceux pouvaient ouvrir la porte, un tatouage d'un langage aussi ancien que le runique gravé sur leur peau. Trois barres entrecroisés presque en forme de trident. Un pictogramme datant de l'époque Mésopotamienne.

Ces élus pouvaient alors entrer et faisait partie du noyau dur de l'organisation la plus ancienne du monde des sorciers, dont les Mason eux-mêmes étaient des vecteurs, et n'avaient changé que le nom : Le cercle d'Argent. La cellule ultra-secrète du Département des Mystère. L'Ordre du Phoenix ? Des clampins vous dis-je…

Leur but est obscur. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la domination mondiale ne les intéresse pas. Ce serait le cas, ils auraient pris le pouvoir en trois jours. Quoique… Non une semaine, faut bien prendre un weekend.

Revenons donc à la Salle.

Celle-ci portait ce nom suite aux décorations en argent pur s'entrelaçant sur des parois bleutées. Au plafond un ciel étoilé, le sol transparent donnait sur la ville de Londres. C'était comme si la salle flottait dans le ciel. Sur les parois couleur saphir, des cartes du monde évoluant au fil du temps, montrant la concentration de la population mondiale sorcière ou moldue.

Puis des objets rocambolesques suspendus sur des crochets d'argent. Une grande table circulaire était au milieu du lieu, entourée de sept sièges tous de couleurs et de forme différente. Le fauteuil le plus massif en feutre bleu roi, portait la lettre M entrelacée par des fils d'argent. Dans l'arrière de la salle, un grand sablier protégé par une vitre de glace magique.

Au centre de la table, une boule de cristal de la taille d'une boule de bowling, tournant inlassablement, reflétant les lueurs venant du ciel étoilé, et des chandeliers encastrés dans les murs. D'autres sphères plus petites entourait celle en cristal, ces boules étaient de plusieurs couleurs : bleu, blanc, noire, rouge et verte.

Les couleurs de l'histoire, les couleurs de la magie. Esprit, Pureté, Attaque, Sang et Vie.

Sept portes étaient encastrées dans les murs de la salle. Chacune de différente matières.

Une petite, assez grande pour faire passer une personne de taille moyenne était d'un bois bordeaux, un lion rugissant gravé au couteau en son centre.

Une, un peu plus grande, taillée dans la pierre et couverte d'une plante grimpante : Le chèvrefeuille.

La troisième faisant face au Sablier, était une porte peinte en noire, avec un cadenas enserrant la poignée.

La quatrième était peinte en vert et en bois de sapin. Elle était lourde et couverte de feuilles d'or.

La cinquième était faite de verre d'une teinte un peu bleutée, d'où on pouvait discerner des ombres à travers.

La sixième était en nacre, blanche et immaculée.

La septième finalement, était en chêne, solide et classique. Peinte d'un dragon mauve.

Science, influence et pragmatisme, la mission du Cercle d'Argent restait secrète et seule une poignée de personnes dans le monde pouvait la connaître.

 _ **Et ils n'étaient que sept.**_

* * *

 _Département des Mystères, Section du DDSTOM_

Le DDSTOM – Département de Stratégie Territoriale et Outre Manche – était le centre du plus haut niveau du Département des Mystères. La CIA, le MI6 magique. Autour de lui s'articulait les autres ailes majeures comme le DITOM – Département d'Intervention Territorial et Outre Manche – ainsi que l'UDSM – Unité de Détection et Surveillance des Menaces -. Pour le dire simplement, l'UDSM détectait, le DDSTOM prévoyait, le DITOM exécutait. Les trois départements forment le Triangle. Exane Mason, excellente agente, faisait partie officiellement du DITOM depuis l'âge de ses vingt ans, depuis l'affaire PCR ( dont on parlera plus tard, oui, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire, mais armez-vous de patience tudieu! Revenons à nos moutons...).

Le DDSTOM était un grand et large open-space, des séparations en verre magique filtrant le son entouraient des sections de quatre à six bureaux en chêne poli. Originalité, les agents avaient tous des téléphones à leur bureau, des machines à café dernier cri à chaque cellule, et une télévision écran plat suspendue. Un énorme écran était affiché au fond de l'open-space au dessus de l'entrée, deux ascenseurs, diffusant les informations du monde entier. Une grande statue d'un aigle en or était entre les deux portes uniques de la salle, avec une inscription en runique et une autre en latin. : sentire veritas

Tous les agents pouvaient se trouver d'un simple coup d'oeil rien qu'en levant la tête. . Les agents, n'étaient pas très nombreux, l'unité du DDSTOM britannique comptait dix membres permanents – c'est à dire faisant partie du bureau central britannique – et vingt-quatre étaient dispatchés en tant que contacts sans interruption dans les différentes cellules secrètes à l'internationale. Tous se connaissaient au DDSTOM. Etant le bureau stratégique, ils allaient rarement sur le terrain, laissant l'action aux fous furieux du DITOM. Bien évidemment, personne autre que les initiés ne connaissaient les trois branches du haut niveau, imaginez les problèmes si les gens savaient précisément comment le Département s'articulait, ainsi que sa structure interne. Le bordel.

Précisons que le triangle ne s'occupe pas vraiment des malédictions etc.. c'est le boulot des Briseurs de sorts, ces trois départements s'occupent seulement de politique et conflits mondiaux, et de ce fait ont leur œil braqué sur ce qu'il se passe en Egypte.

A l'autre bout de l'open-space, faisant face au sorties, le bureau de la directrice du Triangle: Faye Winston. Agée de 60 ans, la femme aux yeux bleus de givre, était une survivante, une guerrière. Une de ses jambes arrachée lors de l'affaire PCR (promis, j'en parlerais), elle était une stratège incroyable, ayant le respect et l'amitié de l'ensemble du haut niveau. Une seule personne était habilitée à lui donner des ordres, le directeur de l'ensemble du département : Funestar. Son bureau était à sa hauteur, grandiose.

Malgré la modernité du département, des bibliothèques de livres et grimoires et une imposante arbalète derrière son fauteuil en vieux cuir décoraient son antre visible depuis l'extérieur. Une photo de sa fille Denise et ses petits-enfants trop jeunes pour entrer à Poudlard lui avait été offert lors de son soixantième anniversaire par le département. Cette photo, les membres ne bougeaient pas, mais avait ensorcelée par le département des chercheurs pour que chaque année qui passe soit ajoutée à l'âge, ainsi la photo vieillissait avec les photographiés. Malgré le caractère anonyme de leur travail, les agents du plus haut niveau étaient très ouverts sur leur vie privée entre eux. C'était la seule façon de s'assurer de la confiance d'autrui et surtout une certaine santé mentale. Les suicides, et les passages au coté obscur au cours des siècles précédents étaient de très mauvais souvenirs pour le département.

Ce jour-là, Faye était assise sur son fauteuil et de la musique classique émanait d'un vieu poste radio... Ce n'était pas un secret, elle adorait Haydn. En sirotant un thé à la camomille et citron, elle lisait le dernier dossier concernant l'Egypte et les fous religieux. Faye soupira. Cette affaire n'était pas de tout repos. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils et décrocha:

« - Winston.

\- Jules Lemercier. »

Faye haussa un sourcil, il était rare que le directeur du DDSTOM français l'appelait, malgré la grande amitié entre leur deux pays. Elle posa délicatement sa tasse sur le bois ciré de son bureau, et prit ses aises sur son fauteuil.

« - Jules. Comment allez-vous ? Or j'ose croire que vous n'appelez pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- Navré Faye, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle concernant votre mission Osiris.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Oh Faye, ne jouons pas à ça. La France a été laissée hors de cela, et j'ose espérer que c'est pour notre propre sureté, mais notre département de surveillance avait les agents de la coalition en vue.

\- Très bien. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Faye, vos agents ont été attaqués. »

Faye se figea. Elle était atterrée, une sueur froide glissait le long de son dos, mais elle maintenait son calme olympien.

« - Êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Ils sont pris en charge à l'aile magique de l'hôpital François Mitterand. Je suis navré de vous le dire, mais deux sont morts. Les deux autres sont blessés.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'agente Mason ?

\- L'agente Mason a quitté les lieux dix jours avant l'attaque. »

Un silence ponctua cette révélation, les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Faye. La mission avait été compromise, le bilan catastrophique. Il y avait un traître dans leurs rangs, et s'il s'agissait d'Exane... Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais elle était la Directrice du DDSTOM, envisager cette possibilité était son métier.

« - Qui sont les morts ?

\- Shion Jung et Isabel Davenport. Les ministères Canadien et Américains ont été mis au courant. Une réunion extraordinaire a été invoquée au sein de notre propre département. Etant le pays où cet assassinat a eu lieu, nous sommes de ce fait la terre neutre.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Je vous envoie les résultats des premières autopsies. Nous nous verrons dans deux jours. »

Jules Lemercier raccrocha après Faye. La directrice du triangle leva sa tête à son plafond en pierre. Les arc boutants cerclant de leur vieillesse la salle du DDSTOM. La vieille femme se laissa perdre dans les souvenirs de temps plus simples. Elle vit encore dans son esprit la jeune Mason entrer pour la première fois dans le Triangle, ses yeux morts, et sa détermination sauvage à la lueur de ses dix-sept ans. Si elle avait en effet trahi sa nation et le département, il s'agissait de sa faute personnelle. Faye se redressa et regarda à travers la vitre de son bureau.

En face d'elle, Anthony Goldtein était assis à son bureau et s'ennuyait ferme. Il était revenu d'une mission pour le département en Suisse, et devait maintenant plancher sur la paperasse. Des papiers, formulaires et rapports. Qu'on lui donne la corde, ça ira plus vite.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux et se fustigea en silence… Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse le DDSTOM ? Tous les papiers et la diplomatie dont il devait faire preuve le rendait chèvre.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Exane était hors du radar pour sa mission, et sans elle, il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Il soupira encore.

« - Hey Goldstein, tu viens manger ? Il est presque une heure.

L'agent Fray était un homme bien bâti, aux cheveux grisonnants. Il portait comme Anthony Goldstein une robe de sorcier noire, et jouait rigolard avec une montre cuivrée.

\- Désolé Fray, j'ai un autre engagement.

\- Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ? Tu me déçois Antho.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, et combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter, Terry est pas l'ennemi comme tu dis.

\- Les politicards le sont tous pour le département, vieux…

-… Bon appétit, Fray. »

Goldstein revint à sa paperasse, tellement absorbé qu'il ne voyait pas Faye l'observer avec inquiétude. Faye composa un autre numéro. Il était temps de bosser.

* * *

Une semaine auparavant, Exane Mason avait posé le pied sur le sol de l'Egypte. Agente du DITOM, membre du Cercle d'Argent, elle était arrivée sur les docks du Caire, alors que la nuit pointait. Bien évidemment elle avait revêtu une apparence différente via le Polynectar qu'elle cachait dans une flasque en cuire dissimulée dans son petit sac de voyage. Elle arborait une peau claire, presque lunaire, de longs cheveux blonds sable et un visage angulaire. L'air marin soulevait sa chevelure tronquée et son regard gris scrutait les contenaires.

Rien ne semblait bouger, Exane commençait à s'inquiéter. Isabel Davenport avait bien indiqué l'heure et l'adresse précise mais cela faisait deux heures qu'elle attendait. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Alexander Bailey avait disparu.

Exane chercha le contenaire B3457, et le trouva en trente minutes sans user de magie. Le contenaire était rouge et usé, la peinture blanche indiquant son identité était écaillée. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis des mois. Exane sourit, et d'un tour de baguette ouvrit la porte. Elle entra alors que les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, la plongeant dans le noire total :

« - Morgane, geignit-t-elle. Lumos !

Une lueur blanchâtre découvrit les parois de la boîte de métal et la guida au fond devant une inscription runique. Un cadenas magique à six branches:

« - Paranoïaque de ricain, siffla Exane.

Elle promena sa main et trouva avec sa lumière l'espace pour la clef. D'un geste, elle porta sa baguette à ses lèvres qu'elle mordit comme une lampe de poche, et trouva un poignard dans sa poche droite. Elle se coupa la paume et posa sa main dans l'espace de la rune.

Une douce chaleur suivit d'une brise glaciale émanèrent de l'inscription qui s'illumina d'une lumière dorée et une porte rougeâtre apparut. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une salle semblable à un dôme en verre... au fond de la baie du port du Caire.

Exane posa son sac de voyage sur un divan dépliable en face du lit au milieu de la pièce. Un tableau avec des photographies de suspects, des potions sur une table en désordre entre parchemins et papiers... Des cartes d'identités diverses avec différents visages. Elle laissa échapper un léger sourire. Alexander avait toujours été extrêmement bordélique.

Elle lança un sort de détection. Aucune entrée forcée, personne ne semblait être venu ici les derniers jours. Elle grogna. Alex était dans de sales draps, elle n'en doutait plus. Elle observa le tableau qu'Alex avait mis en place. La photo d'un homme en particulier se détachait avec son nom : « Yassine Benarsi ». Son visage était attirant, une belle couleur brune parsemée d'une barbe de trois jours. Il souriait avenant sur la photo, mais voyant le couteau de cuisine fiché dans la photo, il n'était certainement pas un ange. Exane vit toutes ses informations écrites sur un papier, dont son lieu de travail, et son adresse personnelle. Benarsi était membre des sorciers extrémistes au centre de la guerre :

«- Putain Alex, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Exane arracha la photo du mur et l'enfouit dans la poche de son pantalon. Il était temps de rendre une petite visite à Bernasi.

Exane trouva Bernasi si facilement qu'elle suspectait l'homme d'une arrogance à toute épreuve. Complètement inconscient du danger, emmitouflé dans sa djellaba, Bernasi se promenait dans les rues du Caire, Exane le suivit à travers les souks et autre foules. Elle avait toujours sa fausse apparence grâce au polynectar et le scrutait sans faillir. Exane décida alors de mettre son plan à exécution.

Yassine Bernasi travaillait dans un petit restaurant en tant que chef dans une rue sorcière du Caire. Il était extrêmement ponctuel et avait une vraie éthique de travail. Yassine aimait la cuisine et ses clients, il était difficile de concevoir qu'il faisait partie du groupe magique terroriste numéro un de son pays, mais Exane le savait, tout était affaire de perceptions.

Yassine, comme chaque jour revint chez lui après son travail. Il ouvrit la porte à 6 heures précises, se coula un bain, et se saisit de son tapis de prière pour son moment de communion avec son Dieu. Et c'était la fenêtre qu'Exane attendait.

Sitôt Yassine s'empara de son tapis, il fut transporté dans l'appartement dans l'immeuble juste en face du sien, où une féroce britannique l'assomma d'un coup de poing bien placé et d'un sort de sommeil.

Bernasi se réveilla ensuite dans ce même appartement et découvrit Exane sous sa véritable apparence le regardant d'un sourire goguenard. Elle était assise sur une chaise ses bras sur le dossier, et portait un perfecto noir sur un pantalon déchiré. L'homme était sur un lit ses bras et jambes attachés par des liens magiques, sur un pentacle runique. Un bouclier inversé. Un champ de force. Une foutue prison inviolable faite avec le sang de la femme juste en face de lui.

«- Bonsoir, Yassine.

\- Un portoloin ? Sale pute de ricaine.

\- Adorable. Mais je suis anglaise. »

Yassine écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. Exane leva un sourire mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée.

\- Quoi la poudre blanche que vous vendez aux toxicos ? Si on sait, Yassine.

Le rire du prisonnier redoubla, quasiment hystérique, Exane perdit son sourire.

« - Bon Yassine, assez joué. Tu vas parler maintenant, où se trouve l'agent américain ?

\- Oh, le blond avec une tête de déterré? Il est mort. On lui a découpé les membres un par un puis fait bouffer par nos chiens.

\- Oh arrête les mensonges, Yassine, ce serait très embêtant qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Torture mon petit. TES membres partant par la fenêtre, TA tête explosée. On passe ça et tu parles ? »

Yassine ferme sa bouche, Exane lui sourit en retour. Le bluff ça la connaît, et ce mec ment comme il respire, elle le sent à des kilomètres. Et si il disait la vérité... Même pas à envisager.

\- Alors Yassine ? On parle, on parle pas... ?

\- Va crever.

\- Charmant. »

Exane sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers Yassine.

« - Sectusempra psalmodia-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Une large découpe scinda le torse de l'égyptien qui hurla d'uen voix perçante.

\- Endoloris enchaîna-t-elle de cette même froideur.

Yassine vit le regard d'Exane, elle n'avait plus le même regard, elle était froide et dangereuse. Une bête presque assoiffée de sang. Une femme comme elle dans les services secrets ? Elle n'avait même plus d'âme, par Horus. Yassine pleurait presque sous la douleur, et se tortillait sur le lit, les liens scindant presque ses poignets.

Exane abaissa sa baguette, quand son téléphone portable sonna. Elle soupira.

« - On va prendre une pause Yassine, histoire de te laisser reconsidérer avant que je détache ton pied de ta jambe.

\- Salope.

\- Mais oui, allô ? »

Exane traça une bulle de silence autour d'elle et tourna son dos à Yassine gardant un œil sur lui grâce au miroir en face d'elle.

« - Désolée Maddy, je ne peux pas rester au téléphone longtemps, je bosse.

\- Oh arrête, tu m'as bien appelée l'année dernière en PLEIN combat contre des vampires en Russie, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah ouais... C'était le bon temps..

\- C'était L'ANNEE DERNIERE.

\- Bah quoi ?

Un énorme soupir répondit à l'héritière Mason, qui rit légèrement.

« - Comment ça se passe ?

\- Je m'en sors.

\- Menteuse. Besoin d'une piqûre de rappel ?

\- ça va Maddy...

\- Je trace un cercle autour de moi.

Exane soupire, mais obtempère et répéta en grognant :

« - Je trace un cercle autour de moi.

\- Je contrôle tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce cercle.

\- Je contrôle tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce cercle.

\- Je fais un pas, et le cercle grandit.

\- Je fais un pas et le cercle grandit.

-... ça va mieux ?

Exane sourit complètement à la merci de Maddy.

\- Oui, merci. Comment va Sky ?

\- Bien. Elle est à Serpentard.

\- QUOI ?

\- Hey, c'est toi qui lui a dit que tu te fiches de sa maison.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Maddy, mais y'a Malefoy et Potter dans cette fichue maison.

\- Tu l'aurais voulue à Poufsouffle ?

\- … J'aurais vécu avec ça.

\- Pitié.

\- Je te rappelle j'ai un boulot à finir.

\- Je t'embrasse, passe le bonjour à Alex de ma part.

-... Vision ?

\- Hier soir. Fais attention à toi, et éloigne-toi de l'aigle.

\- Ok. Merci. »

Exane se retourna et sourit à pleines dents.

« - Bon Yassine. Où en étions-nous ? »


	6. Liaisons Transatlantiques

Ywena: Crois-moi Yassine est foutu, et tu vas le constater dans cet épisode de Marchands de Secrets!

Chapitre 06 : Liaisons transatlantiques

 _Manoir Mason, Essex_

Malgré les catastrophes qui ne pouvaient attendre de pleuvoir sur nos têtes, il fallait toujours du temps pour une bonne tasse de thé.

C'était une tradition que Madison Mason appréciait tout particulièrement, la ramenant au temps des souvenirs. A chaque tasse de thé, les réminiscences de son enfance, le temps bien plus simple lui revenait en gouttes cristallines. Elle se souvenait des jeux avec son frère aîné Charles, du petit Mitch faisant ses premiers pas sous son sourire attendri, du jour où Exane lui annonça sa grossesse, tremblante comme une feuille. Les moments de pur bonheur n'étaient pas réguliers dans le manoir Mason, et alors qu'elle pouvait voir le futur, Maddy pensait souvent au passé, se raccrochant à ces étincelles comme à des bouées de sauvetage.

Maddy buvait un léger thé au milieu du salon bleu roi. La salle était lumineuse, décorée par des meubles d'un autre temps, gorgés de magie pour certains, comme l'armoire de vaisselle précieuse qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que sous le toucher d'un de ses propriétaires. Même si l'ancien prédominait le salon, la modernité s'infiltrait à travers certaines additions au cours des années, les Mason embrassant la technologie moldue, ce qui leur valu le dédain d'une certaine classe de la noblesse sorcière quelques décennies plus tôt. Grand bien leur fasse, les Masons n'avaient cure de l'opinion, glissant entre les méandres de la société sorcière gardant bien auprès d'eux leur identité. Ils auraient pu être les égaux des Weasley, pauvres et considérés comme traitres, mais ils étaient riches et influents dans leur domaine. Pas un Mason était détaché du Ministère de la Magie, pas un Mason n'avait pas leur carte de Langue-de-Plomb. Ce trône secret leur étant réservé, leur apportait une certaine paix.

Ce n'était pas qu'on les respectait, c'était plus qu'on les craignait, ne les comprenant pas. On les savait utiles au département des Mystères, mais on ne savait pas à quel point. Ainsi s'en faire des ennemis était hors de question. On avait trouvé la meilleure réponse ils indifféraient. Et cela arrangeait bien leurs affaires.

Revenons au salon, ils avaient une télévision diffusait en continu les informations moldues, coite, alors que du jazz sorcier de la Nouvelle-Orléans, jouait dans le Manoir à travers un vieux gramophone. Une machine à café dans la cuisine, un réfrigérateur, de l'électroménager utile modifié par des inventeurs sorciers.

Madison ressemblait fortement à Exane, même si elle n'était que sa tante. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants, lui arrivant aux épaules. Elle avait toujours sur elle un châle vert amande, mettant en valeur, les yeux clairs qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Sa peau mate, était sans défaut à l'exception de cette fine cicatrice découpant sa joue, souvenir d'un sombre jour…

Maddy reposa sa tasse de thé, soupirant avec contentement. Elle avait ingurgité une infusion de basilic, expédié depuis le Sud de la France. L'amertume mélangé à la douceur du miel d'acacia était comme une madeleine de Proust.

Maddy tourna sa tasse par trois fois entre ses mains, et renversa les feuilles de thé sur la soucoupe. Aucun œil averti n'aurait pu voir ce que Madison voyait ils auraient inventé mille erreurs, essayant de reconnaitre une forme floue tel la contemplation de nuages. Or Madison, voyait bien plus, tellement plus qu'elle en fit tomber sa tasse nacrée qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

« - Et bien ? s'exclama une voix flûtée, que diable s'est-il passé ? »

Madison sourit contrite, et répara la petite tasse d'un coup de baguette, puis se tourna vers le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée. Massif et magnifique, entouré d'un cadre de bois d'olivier, le portrait d'Ysandra Mason semblait s'inquiéter pour sa fille.

« - Qu'as-tu vu Maddy ?

\- Une rupture. »

Ysandra écarquilla les yeux, l'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

« - Pas encore ! ragea-t-elle, Par Morgane, n'en ont-ils jamais assez ?

\- Il faut croire que non, mère.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Exane? Est-ce que mon idiote de petite fille sera coincée dans l'échange de sorts ?

\- Malheureusement.

Ysandra grogna et soupira en même temps, car oui c'était possible. Elle s'appuya sur son cadre, et leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée et résignée. Ysandra portait comme Maddy un châle autour des épaules, à la seule différence qu'il était pourpre. Ses cheveux bien plus courts étaient afro, ses boucles bien dessinées entourait un visage ovale. Elle avait les yeux bleus, qui tranchaient magnifiquement avec sa peau mate, plus sombre que sa fille.

« - Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser un Mason, marmonna Ysandra complètement blasée.

Maddy rit doucement, et s'empara de la théière avec délicatesse pour remplir une tasse juste en face d'elle. Puis, elle infusa les feuilles de thé au basilic et citron prestement, et y ajouta un nuage de lait. On sonna à la porte. Maddy sourit :

« - Pile à l'heure.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et marcha d'un pas aérien jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit dans un mouvement. En face d'elle, Anthony Goldstein vêtu de son éternel long manteau noir au-dessus de son sombre uniforme de Langue-De-Plomb hocha la tête en signe de respect.

« - J'étais attendu ?

\- Comme Merlin, sourit Maddy

Anthony sourit à son tour, quelque peu nerveux et entra sous l'invitation de la Mason. Il suivit la voyante dans le salon, où l'accueillit le portrait d'Ysandra.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme… Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ?

\- J'étais en mission, expliqua Anthony tandis qu'il prenait place sur le fauteuil aux côtés d'Ysandra, c'était une filature sur une semaine, et avoir les cheveux bruns aide beaucoup à la discrétion.

\- Sans doute, mais vous ne reprenez pas votre couleur naturelle ?

\- C'est que j'y ai pris goût voyez-vous, sourit Anthony avec malice.

Ysandra se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire alors que Maddy offrit la tasse de thé au lait à son invité.

« - Quel goût intéressant, apprécia l'homme, basilic ?

\- Et une touche de citron, très bon pour la concentration.

\- J'imagine.

Il posa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, et se tourna vers Maddy avec sérieux. Celle-ci restait sereine, alors qu'Ysandra releva les sourcils.

« - Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je suis là ? plaisanta Anthony

\- Malheureusement non répondit Maddy, mes visions sont assez… nébuleuses dernièrement.

Ysandra et elle échangèrent un regard entendu. Anthony le remarqua mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il y avait plus urgent.

\- Madison, Exane est recherchée par le département. Elle est suspectée d'avoir… supprimé des alliés.

\- C'est ridicule, gronda Ysandra dans son cadre

Madison lui demanda le calme d'un simple regard, ce que la Pivert fit sans discuter. Anthony était plutôt embarrassé mais continua son exposé.

« - Exane était en mission pour le département en Irlande, afin de trouver un ancien Mangemort qui avait vraisemblablement un accès au Sceptre d'Osiris.

\- Ah, cette camelote, marmotta Ysandra.

\- Mère.

\- Pardon.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Anthony, la mission était en commun avec le ministère canadien et américain. Le Mangemort fut appréhendé et interrogé ce qui a conduit Exane en Egypte. Or, il s'avère que tout le reste de son équipée, s'est vue attaquée. Deux personnes sont mortes et Ex est injoignable.

\- Troublant, dit Maddy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme vous dites.

\- J'imagine qu'elle est suspecte numéro un.

\- Exactement.

\- Et vous êtes ici sous l'ordre de Faye pour me demander de vous rapporter tous les contacts qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec moi ?

\- Précisément.

\- Je l'ai appelée il y a une semaine, elle était en pleine action et rien ne semblait clocher.

\- Dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas appelée en plein milieu d'un combat contre des vampires sanguinaires...

\- On va vraiment me le reprocher jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'esclaffa Maddy. Je ne fais plus ça Anthony.

\- Certes, sourit légèrement la Langue-De-Plomb.

\- Quelqu'un essaie de la piéger gronda Ysandra.

\- Je le crois aussi. Mais la priorité est de savoir où elle se trouve. D'après nos dernières informations, elle était avec un agent américain sur la piste du sceptre.

\- Un agent amé… NE ME DITES PAS ! s'écria Ysandra

\- Malheureusement oui. Il s'agit d'Alexander Bailey ricana Anthony.

Ysandra et Maddy soupirèrent de concert.

\- Et bien, ça va être difficile de les traquer ceux-là s'exaspéra Ysandra

Anthony hocha la tête, mais souriait toujours. Alexander et Exane l'avait toujours fait rire.

\- Je m'en vais à Paris dans cinq heures, on a une réunion avec les représentants des ministères, si l'ennemi est interne…

\- Il sera forcément à Paris termina Maddy. Allez-y, et tenez-nous au courant. De mon côté, je tacherais de tout faire pour les joindre. Il faut absolument qu'ils reviennent à Paris pour pouvoir donner des explications.

Anthony prit alors congé. La porte se renferma derrière lui et Madison se tourna vers Ysandra qui avait levé un sourcil.

« - Et concernant la rupture ? Anthony doit être mis au courant…

\- Exane est notre priorité. Elle prend les décisions, nous devons la sortir de ce mauvais pas avant de s'attaquer au problème.

Ysandra soupira.

« - Christian doit être mis au courant.

\- Il le sera.

Ysandra leva les bras dans son cadre.

« - On ne pourra jamais être tranquilles. »

Maddy sourit.

« - Nous sommes des Mason. On a signé pour ça. »

* * *

Exane avait renoncé à prendre une pause complètement désabusée devant la niaque de Yassine. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle le torturait sans relâche, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se laisser déborder par la haine à son égard (ce serait ballot de buter la seule piste fiable qui pourrait la mener vers son imbécile de mari). Elle soupira, il lui était bien difficile de garder son self-control devant une telle porte fermée, et celle-ci l'observait goguenarde allongée sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle avait écartée du reste du monde.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et une belle lueur rouge entrait à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre de la pièce. Exane perdait patience, le temps lui était compté et elle était en pleines terres inconnues. Le dossier prenait une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas, et s'il y avait quelque chose que l'héritière Mason ne pouvait supporter, c'est de se retrouver dans l'ignorance... Un des rares traits qu'elle avait conservé de son ancienne vie. Ses options étaient de moins en moins nombreuses.

Yassine était en sale état mais sa défense mentale restait solide, la narguant de sa hauteur. Cependant, elle pouvait apercevoir une petite fissure dans la façade bien assurée du sorcier extrémiste... Elle était fine, presque invisible à l'œil nu, mais viable. La fatigue l'avait révélée, et l'arrogance de Yassine le menait droit dans le piège de l'agente du DITOM britannique.

« - Je suis navrée Yassine, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te poserais la question. Où est l'agent américain ?

\- Va chier.

Exane soupira. Yassine exulta.

« - Pourquoi tu n'utilises plus l'endoloris ? Je te croyais prête à tout. »

Une pause. Exane lui sourit légèrement.

« - Question de goût personnels. La découpe, c'est plus artistique. »

Yassine n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le coup de téléphone avait endigué la folie meurtrière passagère de la jeune femme. Il murmura quelques mots en arabe, et regarda Exane avec plus d'attention à travers les larmes de douleur.

« - Toi. Si tu n'es pas prête à tuer, tu ne seras pas prête à combattre ce qui arrive.

Exane haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de l'homme ensanglanté suite aux sortilèges de découpe à répétitions. Yassine esquissa un rictus.

« - Tu as dit être anglaise... Le pire, vous ne le voyez même pas arriver.

\- Si tu parles de vos magouilles à coup de FullMood et domination politique, je suis au courant.

Yassine ouvra grand les yeux, réellement surpris.

« - Quoi... Comment ?

\- Pour qui crois-tu que je bosse Yassine ? Les Aurors ? Le département de la Justice ? Je ne me mouille pas pour ces systèmes qui tombent et se reconstruisent… Je m'inscris sur la durée.

\- … Mais alors que veux-tu ?

Exane gronda et se laissa tomber dramatique sur le fauteuil près du lit :

« - Mais t'es sérieux ?

Yassine était véritablement chamboulé et confus. Exane laisser échapper un râle de désarroi face à la crétinerie et l'ignorance de son otage puis se retroussa les manches.

« - Bon. Ça suffit.

Elle se leva puis se plaça au-dessus de l'homme, coinçant son torse entre ses jambes. Yassine se débattait.

« - Qu'est-ce que..?

\- Tuer est simple, Yassine. Se contenir est le vrai défi. »

Il était trop tard, Exane avait posé ses mains sur la tête de Yassine et se concentra en respirant profondément, tenant Yassine qui voulait se dégager. En amplifiant sa magie, elle força la porte de l'esprit de son prisonnier.

Yassine était admirable, ses défenses mentales étaient grandioses et effectives. C'était une gigantesque forteresse, une pyramide sur cinq niveaux souterrains. Exane était dans le désert, et savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'arracher l'information.

Bousiller la forteresse à coup de boulet.

La charge fut éprouvante, Yassine résistait tant bien que mal, le sortilège de découpe l'avait affaibli mais pas assez au goût d'Exane. Du sang coulait des narines de la Mason, ses yeux résolument fermés était froncés dans la difficulté. Elle refusait de perdre, et par cela laissait une porte ouverte à Yassine, qui s'y introduisit, et découvrit ses secrets les plus sombres. Une petite salle, où la vérité était enchaînée criant, hurlant, pestant. Des yeux perçants, des crocs prêts à déchirer la chair de l'inconscient, les pattes pleines de forces, et une montagne de cadavres. Jeunes, moins jeunes... Des LOUPS. Yassine faiblit alors, hoquetant devant la dangerosité de cette femme. Un monstre, c'était un monstre, c'était-

Yassine s'évanouit. Exane avait gagné. Respirant à peine elle se dégagea et s'empara de sa baguette. Sans un seul regard, sans une seule hésitation, elle prononça le sortilège de Mort, et désintégra le corps d'une flamme bleue intensément brûlante.

Boitillante, vannée par la fatigue, elle avait vu Alexander. L'homme enchaîné était aussi en piteux état après des sessions de torture. Mais Alex n'avait pas parlé, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait senti le « temps », compris qu'il était enfermé depuis deux jours. Elle avait reconnu les allées, des numéros, des pancartes et des vitrines.

Elle avait vu le musée du Caire.

Et maintenant, son regard intense était écarlate. Les éclats de verts flamboyaient dans ses pupilles. Elle allait le sauver et le ramener à la maison.

* * *

 _C'était l'été avant la rentrée en quatrième année d'Exane Mason. Après l'année éprouvante à Poudlard qui avait vu les pérégrinations d'un Serpent géant dans les couloirs, puis la découverte concernant l'un des Mages noirs les plus puissant de son époque, Exane et Christian étaient d'accord pour quitter le sol anglais afin de pouvoir profiter de leur repos avant leur lutte à venir._

 _De plus, tout s'était accéléré pour Exane, sa colère ou sa joie se virent amplifiées par sa voix. Sans comprendre comment, les verres se brisaient, les vitres explosaient chaque fois qu'Exane passait un certain niveau de décibels. Ces signes avant-coureurs, elle les avait eus peu avant quitter l'école pour ses vacances, et avait réussi tant bien que mal à les camoufler avec l'aide de son frère. Arrivés au manoir familial, Maddy décida de l'envoyer voir sa grand-mère Katie, matriarche des Bourgeois pour contrôler son don._

 _Ils partaient aux Etats-Unis rencontrer la deuxième branche de leur famille pour la première fois depuis la mort de leurs parents : la branche Bourgeois vivant à Salem._

 _Mason, Bourgeois et Pivert, ces trois familles au sang-pur, dont les enfants étaient des descendants, et même les derniers représentants pour la branche Pivert, étaient des forces de la société sorcière américaine. Les Mason, venant d'Angleterre et influents dans les services secrets magiques en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis étaient respectés, avaient une place réservée aux côtés des Bailey dans les restaurants, étaient craints. Mais leur retour en Angleterre avait mis de la distance entre eux et la haute société américaine suite au mariage d'Adrian Mason avec Ysandra Pivert. La société « blanche » avait bondi de son siège, hurlant à la trahison. Ysandra Mason était une puissante sorcière, la dernière Pivert, fille d'une famille de sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ennemie directe de la famille Bailey. En mélangeant leur sang « blanc » au « noir », les Masons étaient devenus des parias aux yeux des familles « blanches », dans les années 20, les mariages mixtes n'avaient pas le vent en poupe._

 _Ainsi, ils devinrent une force de poids chez les familles « noires », consolidant leur emprise en intégrant la famille Bourgeois dans les années 60, dans leur arbre généalogique. Encensés, les Mason était une voix sur qui compter, et offrirent donc leur protection à leur nouvelle caste, même si le noyau dur de leur famille, la branche principale était résidente en Angleterre._

 _Quelques années plus tard, entrant dans la modernité, bref les années 90, le racisme se vit plus insidieux, moins direct mais très destructeur. Les Bailey voulant avoir un lien de dialogue avec la caste « noire », réussirent à trouver un semblant d'équilibre et d'échange avec un cessez-le-feu ratifié avec la famille Bourgeois toujours influente. Maintenant les familles communiquent, mais le ras-le-bol de la caste noire se fait encore ressentir, surtout en l'encontre de la famille Bailey, célèbre pour avoir commis un grand nombre d'actions contre la caste noire._

 _C'est dans ce climat, où les baguettes étaient brandies, où les colères étaient ressenties, alors que l'unité était demandée par les hautes sphères, une nouvelle guerre murmurant en Angleterre, que les enfants Mason allaient débarquer pour un mois et demi._

 _Le point de passage, défini par le département des transport magiques avait été déterminé dans un champ à quelques kilomètres du manoir Mason. Madison portant Mitch dans ses bras qui avait tenu à dire au revoir à ses aînés, avait transplané avec les trois enfants dans le champ._

 _« - Tiens ? Y'a du monde._

 _En effet, au lieu d'avoir un seul agent du département des transport pour inspecter leur passage, il y avait trois personnes de plus. Des Langues-De-Plomb. Madison haussa un sourcil._

 _« - Faye ?_

 _Faye Winston, agente lui sourit tendrement, les deux femmes étaient amies ce n'était un secret que pour personne._

 _« - Bonjour Maddy, bonjour les enfants._

 _Christian la salua gravement d'un simple hochement de la tête, quand Exane lui adressa un sourire éclatant dont elle avait le secret. Mitch était plus timide, préférant détourner le regard ses bras autour du cou de sa tante._

 _Faye rigola légèrement mais reprit son sérieux._

 _« - C'est juste de la simple escorte. Je vais accompagner les enfants à Salem, et revenir, ensuite. Tu sais qu'il y a des relais._

 _\- Oui, mais de la famille allait les accueillir à New York._

 _\- Nous les avons appelés, c'est une situation exceptionnelle._

 _Maddy haussa un sourcil, puis réalisa. Elle soupira._

 _« - Sirius Black ?_

 _\- Lui-même._

 _\- Il ne va pas nous attaquer, Faye._

 _\- Il reste un mangemort dangereux. Et vu ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux ans…_

 _Tous les Mason s'assombrirent sauf Mitch trop jeune pour comprendre. Le sourire d'Exane disparut. La mort de ses parents restait encore douloureuse._

 _« - Il faut toujours un Mason dans les Mystères, souffla Maddy._

 _\- C'est pour cela que je suis là. Exane, Christian, le portoloin va être déclenché, tenez-vous prêts. »_

 _Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en chœur, puis enlacèrent leur tante avec Mitch. Le garçonnet leur sourit et les embrassa tous les deux. Ragaillardis par tant de chaleur et d'amour, Exane et Christian se dirigèrent au Portoloin, un vieux pneu dégonflé. Faye les attendait et sourit à Madison, pour la rassurer. Maddy sourit en retour, et observa son amie, sa nièce et son neveu disparaître d'un éclair. Mitch lui tira alors la manche._

 _« - Oui, Mimi?_

 _\- Exie crie. »_

 _Madison fronça les sourcils et vit Mitch qui lui tirait la manche, mais ses yeux vides. Madison perdit ses couleurs, ses yeux écarquillés. Les signes étaient là. L'absence, le changement de voix, les yeux vides…_

 _« - Mitch ?_

 _\- Exie crie répéta le garçon, elle crie. »_

 _Madison toucha le front de son neveu qui revient alors à lui. Mitch planta ses yeux dans les siens, puis… les larmes coulèrent. Sous les regards des Langues-De-Plombs restées pour leur sécurité alors que l'agent des transports avait transplané, Madison serra l'enfant dans ses bras._

 _Elle aurait voulu que ça arrive bien plus tard… Encore une fois le don des Piverts avait trouvé son vaisseau, si jeune et si adorable. Trop jeune même._

* * *

 _Le voyage fut éprouvant, une journée entière de balance de portoloins entre portoloins. Même Christian et sa patience légendaire était mise à rude épreuve:_

 _« - S'il vous plaît, geignit-il, dites-moi qu'on est bientôt arrivés, c'est comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes étaient passés sur ma tête, le portoloin c'est l'enfer !_

 _\- T'aurais préféré l'avion ? ça aurait pris plus de temps… sourit Exane_

 _\- … On n'était pas censés avoir trois portoloins à prendre !_

 _Faye lui adressa un sourire désolé. Les deux jeunes gens, leurs sacs à dos balançant suivaient la Langue-De-Plomb appointée pour leur sécurité dans les méandres des galeries de New York._

 _New York était un grand point de passage pour rejoindre les villes à l'autre bout de pays. Parallèlement au métro newyorkais, il y avait des galeries plus profondes pour la population sorcières, qu'on appelait la Passe. Des cabines, caissons en bois et métal étaient contre le mur, le long d'une énorme galerie. Dans chacune des cabines, il y avait des portoloins à usage unique, ensorcelé par le Département des Transports Américain. Avant d'y accéder, on se munissait d'un ticket à la caisse, passait le portique, et attendait l'appel comme dans un terminal d'aéroport. La passe dans ce climat des vacances, était absolument bondées, un grand nombre de voyages ayant lieu au même moment. Exane, Christian et Faye virent beaucoup d'agents courir d'un lieu à un autre pour régler les problèmes et vérifier les voyages._

 _Exane était épuisée, mais avait encore le sourire, adorant venir aux Etats-Unis. Christian, lui était bougon. Il accepté de suite la proposition d'Exane de se rendre aux États-Unis pour se reposer loin du chambardement et de tout contact avec Dumbledore. Christian haïssait le directeur de Poudlard qu'il voyait comme un ersatz de manipulation. Voulant l'étrangler avec sa propre barbe, être loin de cet homme était le meilleur cadeau qu'on pouvait faire au garçon de onze ans._

 _« - Numéro 67 !_

 _\- C'est nous, s'exclama Exane en bondissant sur ses pieds._

 _Christian soupira de soulagement et suivit sa sœur et Faye vers le poste de passage._

 _« - Terminal C, Cabine 3 sourit l'agent des transports. Bon voyage !_

 _Faye acquiesça et mena les enfants vers le Terminal. Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'on les guida vers la cabine de transport. Faye se prépara alors à les laisser._

 _« - Ne vous en faites pas, vos grands-parents vous attendent de l'autre côté. Si vous avez un seul problème envoyez-moi une chouette, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, merci Faye lui sourit Exane._

 _Christian se contenta de lui serrer gravement la main, puis entra dans la cabine après sa sœur._

 _Le portoloin était cette fois une petite boîte en cuivre, le décompte flottait juste au-dessus de l'objet._

 _« - 5,4,3,2,1…_

 _Christian et Exane se volatilisèrent._

* * *

 _Salem._

 _Exane et Christian apparurent dans un terrain vague, complètement désert. La nuit était tombée, les lampadaires grésillait, l'ambiance était menaçante. Ils se regardèrent._

 _« - Etrange… s'inquiéta Christian, ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient lAAAAAAH._

 _Un homme dans une grande cape noire transplana devant eux menaçant, le sang d'Exane ne fit qu'un tour et sortit sa baguette de sa poche :_

 _« - FLIPENDO !_

 _Elle le manqua. L'homme s'approcha d'un pas lourd et brandit sa baguette. Il allait frapper d'un sort, le jeune Chtistian. Ainsi, Exane pâlit et… hurla comme une furieuse._

 _Ce fut comme si une déflagration prit forme dans la voix de l'adolescente. Le cri teinté de magie repoussa l'homme qui en tomba par terre à l'autre bout du terrain vague. Exane complètement furieuse, se dirigea vers lui pour le finir d'un sort._

 _« - Temps mort ! Bien joué Exie !_

 _Les deux enfants se retournèrent et découvrirent une vieille femme aux yeux brillants, elle se tenait sur une canne. Sa peau était bien plus foncée que la leur, et ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'ils tombaient sur son dos. Katie Bourgeois. Leur grand-mère._

 _« - Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ce cri, par contre, quand est-ce qu'il s'est déclenché ?_

 _Exane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais soudain, une grande fatigue la frappa, et elle s'évanouit. Les voix devinrent lointaines, alors que son frère se précipita vers elle._

 _« - Ce n'était pas drôle, grand-mère gronda Christian._

 _\- Allez s'esclaffa Katie, il fallait que je vérifie si vous aviez fait des progrès. Notamment, ta sœur._

 _\- Pour répondre à ta question, c'était la première qu'elle l'utilisait à cette puissance… Oncle Damian, je suppose ?_

 _Il pointait d'un signe de sa tête vers le corps inerte._

 _« - Oui. Par contre, il va falloir rentrer à la maison, tout le monde vous attends pour le dîner._

 _\- Tout le monde… TOUT LE MONDE ?_

 _\- Que croyais-tu mon petit doudou-_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Christian_

 _\- Tout le monde voulait vous voir, sourit Katie comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. »_

 _Elle se pencha sur le corps de sa petite-fille et lui caressa la joue._

 _« - Elle ressemble de plus en plus à son père… Et on dirait bien qu'elle a hérité de tout le coté Mason. Ne t'inquiète pas, se reprit-elle en voyant Christian perdre ses couleurs, et serrer plus fort sa sœur contre lui, Clyde est ici, il s'occupera d'elle._

 _\- Je croyais qu'il était parti parcourir le monde ? dit Christian en ouvrant grand les yeux._

 _\- Quelle mémoire, rigola Katie, non, il est revenu la semaine dernière. »_

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, Katie marmonna une formule magique et souleva les corps d'Exane et Damian, dans les airs. C'était dans la nuit de Salem, que Christian suivit sa grand-mère vers le manoir des Bourgeois._


	7. L'aventurière

_Cette fois, ce chapitre sera en grande partie sur le présent pour faire avancer l'histoire. Toute la partie à Salem dans le passé est majeure, donc prendra du temps avant d'être explorée. Au fait, y'a le Wiki pour comprendre la société française avec plus de précisions, au mieux, y'a la fic de Zeidra Entre les Mondes que je conseille_ _ **vivement**_ _faisant partie du multivers sur lequel j'écris. :D_

 _Aussi vous les attendiez, je vous présente les Jumeaux Mason. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dingues, eux sont dans une autre catégorie..._

 _Zeidra : Merci pour ta review! Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai pas commenté ton chapitre d'ELM mais le dernier de cette semaine va l'être! J'espère que tu vas aimer cet opus :D Et oui, les Mason étaient allés à Salem! Exane a fini ses études dans l'université après la Guerre des Ténèbres et sa scolarité complète à Poudlard. Jamie y fait ses études, comme son père, quand Skyler est à Poudlard. Haha, pour Jamie, tu vas te rendre compte de son caractère, à toi de te faire une idée du comportement du gamin dans l'Institut._

 _Oui Exane, a rien demandé et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle est complètement barge. Disons que son coté " rien à foutre gogogo" c'est pour mieux gérer une certaine pression. Elle a beaucoup de moi... :)_

Chapitre 07 : L'aventurière

 _Paris, Place Concorde_

Les Mystères du monde entier avaient bien des secrets à garder, mais curieusement, ils étaient aussi les cellules qui avaient le plus de liaisons à l'étranger et s'entendaient le mieux avec leurs collègues à l'international. Du moins jusqu'à s'intéresser au système français. Oui, ce pays versait dans l'exception à tous les niveaux, et les Mystères en font partie. Alors que les sociétés à l'étranger avaient intégré les Mystères, soit les services secrets dans les fondations des institutions du gouvernement sorcier, la société française avait le Gendarmagium et le département du Secret, dédié au respect du secret magique. Les agents du Secret et les gendarmages travaillant main dans la main pour combattre le crime et les forces du… je ne finirais pas cette phrase.

Alors que la société sorcière française crissait encore des dents à l'idée de traiter avec les anglais, depuis la dernière guerre des ténèbres, les mystères étaient encore très ouverts et arrivaient à trouver des solutions diplomatiques sous leur intérêt. Il avait un intérêt commun. Tel Interpol avec les Moldus, si vous souhaitez un exemple, mais plus proche du MI6 en termes d'action.

Vous l'aurez compris ce système se suffit à lui-même, et n'a rien à avoir avec les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plomb britanniques, qui ne se mélangent pas ou très rarement. Logiquement, le département du Secret s'occuperait du double homicide de deux agents de la cellule internationale des Mystères, mais l'affaire traitée était bien trop délicate. Ainsi, la France qui jouissait d'une certaine indépendance d'esprit, avait aussi une cellule ne s'occupant que de cas extrêmes. Très surprenant, cette cellule se rapproche le plus de ce que les Mason avait cherché à bâtir avec le Département des Mystères : Indépendance, science, équilibre et bien commun. De plus, elle partagée en trois départements miroirs à ceux du triangle anglais. La cellule de l'or et la baguette : La Rosace.

La France avait ses propres problèmes à régler, et une dose de paranoïa en plus n'était pas dans leur programme ainsi la Rosace prenait le relais. Et grand bien leur en fasse, si la politique commençait à se mêler de l'espionnage international, c'était problématique.

Bref, la procédure standard avait été déclenchée, effacement de preuves, destruction de baguettes, bâillon sur la presse, et aile ultra-sécurisée sous le pouvoir de la Rosace pour soigner les agents dans l'hôpital de François Mitterrand. Utiliser le monde moldu pour camoufler, était toujours la meilleure des options.

Le quartier général de la Rosace était aussi séparé des autres infrastructures de la Prévôté, se trouvant sous la place Concorde. Deux Langues-de-Plombs, fraichement débarquées de la gare, étaient entrées dans le métro parisien. Parcourant des mètres de galeries, Anthony Goldstein et Faye Winston, étaient juste à côté du quai Concorde de la ligne 12. Là, une porte en métal solitaire, barrée d'une interdiction d'accès avec un autocollant rouge pétard. La baguette dans sa manche, Faye tapota la porte qui s'ouvrit, puis s'y engouffra suivie par son subalterne. La porte se referma aussi sec derrière eux. Là, les carreaux blancs du métro parisien étaient fixés sur les murs circulaires d'une petite pièce. Sur un mur, un boîtier en fer. Faye le tapota de sa baguette :

« - Identité ? demanda une voix claire »

« - Faye Winston et Anthony Goldstein, du Département des Mystères anglais. »

La salle trembla et se révéla alors être un ascenseur qui descendit plus profondément dans le sol.

Puis une portion du mur disparut, et de l'autre côté, les deux agents découvrirent, les quartiers généraux (du moins la partie visible) des Mystères français ou la Rosace.

Les quartiers généraux de la rosace étaient bien moins spacieux que le triangle anglais et avec du mobilier bien plus vieux et classieux. Une pièce rectangulaire avait les murs couverts de parquet de chêne, où une petite dizaine de bureaux étaient parsemés dans la pièce, avec des agents en costumes. Trois portes au fond de la pièce avec trois blasons de trois couleurs différentes peinte sur chacune Faye reconnut les blasons de l'école de Beauxbâtons. La porte Aloysia au blason rouge, s'ouvrit, et un homme de la soixantaine, au physique de rugbyman, les yeux aussi sombres que la nuit fit un pas en avant. Il portait à son doigt une bague monogrammée d'une rosace, et une cape noire sur ses épaules recouvrant son costume.

« - Faye accueillit l'homme sans un sourire.

\- Jules répondit la Directrice du Triangle. Vous avez l'air de bien vous porter.

\- Tout est affaire d'apparences mon amie, grinça Jules, veuillez me suivre. »

Faye et Anthony suivirent le chef de la Rosace à l'intérieur de la pièce, et découvrirent une salle bien plus spacieuse que la première. C'était une table circulaire au centre, avec des fresques mouvantes sur les murs représentant des créatures magiques. La rosace était gravée magnifique sur l'ancienne table. Anthony fronça les sourcils, il avait une table semble à celle-ci des années auparavant, en pleine guerre des Ténèbres. Il se pencha pour vérifier ses soupçons et découvrit une chaîne de minuscules unes gravés sur la tranche de la table. C'était confirmé.

« - Belle table, siffla Anthony Goldstein.

Jules se contenta de sourire mesquin.

« - On a un très bon fournisseur. »

Cette parole mit fin à la discussion qui pouvait éclater entre les deux hommes Il n'y avait pas le temps de parler de secrets magiques, alors que des agents d'une entente internationale était décédés ou blessés. Anthony se promit de parler de cette découverte à Exane sitôt il mettrait la main sur elle.

Faye toussota, alors qu'elle prit place en face de Jules aux côtés d'Anthony.

« - Où sont les représentants des autres Mystères.

\- Dans la salle d'à côté, ils prennent le thé. »

Faye haussa un sourcil.

« - Et à quoi dois-je cet isolement ?

\- Vous le savez très bien. »

Faye se contenta de croiser les bras. Une colère froide émanait de son regard de givre. Anthony lui-même avait l'estomac un peu retourné suite à la colère de sa supérieure.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer, grinça la Directrice du Triangle, laissez-moi leur parler.

\- Soyons clairs, Faye. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, au moment où vous avez mis les pieds dans cette salle, je vous aurais fait ingérer de force du Véritasérum et torturé votre agent. Or je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Violer le règlement est en effet une bien belle idée.

\- Je vous en prie, nous ne respectons jamais les règles. C'est bien pour cela que nous avons un travail.

Jules se calma et soupira. Anthony remarqua ses cernes sous ses yeux sombres, et ses jointures qui avait blanchi. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment.

« - Le Prévôt me casse la tête Faye ! Et je ne compte pas vous donner une seule autorisation, si vous ne m'expliquez pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Vous osez-

\- Vos agents sont morts sur notre territoire, et nous devons payer les pots cassés. Alors s'il vous plaît faites preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté, et révélez ce que vous ne souhaitiez pas que La Rosace, ou mon pays sache.

Faye et Anthony s'échangèrent un regard. Elle siffla.

« - Bien. Je serais brève.

Jules sourit légèrement, et agita sa baguette. Un service à thé avec des madeleines à la cannelle et spéculos apparurent. Anthony s'empara d'un gâteau, qu'il dégusta alors que Faye commença son exposé.

« - Après la guerre des ténèbres, on a eu beaucoup de travail pour reprendre en main les objets de magie noire collectés par Lord Voldemort (Anthony grimaça), je vous en prie Goldstein, bref il y a eu beaucoup de nettoyage et de classements en termes de dangerosité. Nos briseurs de sorts ont été mobilisés pour démêler malédictions et autre sorts dangereux…jusqu'à la découverte de l'un de nos agents de la section de détection.

\- Un de vos Voyants ?

\- Vous savez comme moi que la voyance est relative… Nous n'employons que des Senseurs, des voyants spécialisés dans la détection de vague de magie pure, et futur proche. Un de nos agents donc, a détecté une forte menace venant d'Egypte. Avec la situation actuelle, l'insurrection pourrait faire remonter des objets noirs entre les mains des fanatiques.

\- ça n'explique toujours pas la cellule internationale…Vous pouviez envoyer vos propres agents.

\- Nous l'avons fait. Ça s'est soldé par la mort de quatre de nos hommes, et la révélation de l'objectif de l'ennemi : Le sceptre d'Osiris.»

Jules en fit tomber sa tasse qui brisa la soucoupe, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il se refusa à la réparer d'un coup de baguette magique.

« - Comment !? Mais enfin c'est impossible ! Le sceptre était avec vous depuis les années 40 sous clef dans votre département ! Vous blaguez, dîtes moi que vous blaguez, par Morgane !

\- La deuxième guerre des Ténèbres… Vous-Savez-Qui (Faye glissa un regard énervé à Anthony) avait fait son marché, et un de ses Mangemorts qui expérimentait tout et n'importe quoi s'est emparé de l'objet pour le déclencher mais sans succès. Ce qui est heureux. Vous savez comme moi ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait découvert le rituel.

\- Bref le sceptre a ensuite pas mal voyagé, il est parti d'Angleterre vers la Russie puis a été récupéré par Selwynn un ancien Mangemort qui a revendu le sceptre aux fanatiques d'Egypte.

-… Et on parie quoi qu'ils connaissent le rituel ? souffla Anthony

\- Nous avons donc assemblé une équipe pour récupérer le sceptre. Chacun des membres avait une spécialité qui permettait de le désactiver en cas de rituel non échoué. Mais maintenant deux de nos agents sont morts, continua Faye.

\- Pourquoi la France n'a pas été mise au courant ?

\- Vraiment ? Jules, le sceptre n'est plus de votre juridiction depuis les années 40. Quand lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, il a été utilisé par la collaboration, ça a posé problème à TOUTE l'Europe.

\- On ne peut pas nous lâcher ? ça fait plus de soixante ans, nom d'un hippogriffe.

\- Jamais, s'esclaffa Faye.

Jules soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans le cerveau du Directeur de la Rosace.

« - Quelque chose me semble encore difficile à saisir… Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Mlle Mason sur cette mission ? Elle est la seule qui n'avait pas de « spécialité » bien définie pour désactiver le sceptre. Malgré son expertise en Runes… Vous avez bien mieux dans votre département qu'elle, et bien plus brillante, Salvakya Malefoy, si je m'abuse ?

\- Et bien, sourit Faye, vous êtes bien au courant de nos agents.

\- Répondez Faye.

\- L'agent Mason est bien plus compétente que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle nous a rendu de fiers services… Même ici, il y a trois ans. Mais elle est un électron libre, sauvage, complètement imprévisible. Il y a une forte chance qu'elle ait bien tué les agents Shion Jung et Davenport.

Anthony voulut répliquer, mais Faye l'intima de se taire d'un regard.

\- Si vous le pensiez, vous n'aurez pas attendu d'avoir notre version des faits avant celle des représentants dans la salle d'à côté. Exane est innocente. Et je vous parie une centaine de galions, qu'elle est en ce moment à la poursuite du sceptre.

-… On pourrait se tromper. »

Faye préféra finir sa tasse de thé.

« - Vérifions alors, mon ami. »

* * *

 _Le Caire, Musée_

Il n'y avait pas plus commun pour dissimuler une relique millénaire et plus malin pour cacher les quartiers généraux des fanatiques sous une représentation du savoir et du passé. Les heures des visites étaient bien passées et l'aiguille courte de l'horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée avait atteint le douze. Exane s'était dissimulée avec un sortilège de désillusion, un petit sac noir à son épaule, et avait attendu que le musée soit clos derrière elle. Le sortilège bien efficace, lui permettait de déplacer sans trop de casse à travers les salles du musée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit sourd, comme celui d'un lourd objet déplacé.

Elle vit l'origine du son, un Sphinx en pierre avait été déplacé contre le mur découvrant un escalier vers les souterrains. Elle suivit sans bruit les deux hommes dissimulés sous des capuchons sable au sous-sol. Le sphinx referma le passage derrière eux. Exane suivit les deux hommes discrètement dans le dédale souterrain. Puis enfin la galerie déboucha sur une énorme salle. Exane retint un hoquet. La salle était pleine d'hommes en djellaba sable avec capuchons.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la femme, mais plutôt l'homme accroché à un poteau en bois, suspendu au vide entre deux statues géantes d'Osiris. Il était couvert de blessures plus graves les unes comme les autres, des lacérations entourant son torse : Il avait été fouetté et soumis à de la magie noire, mais semblait envie. C'était son tatouage runique de soin qui lui sauvait la vie. Alexander était dans un état critique.

Des pas résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Exane juste derrière elle, alors que sa colère bouillonnait, et ne demandait qu'à exploser.

C'était une seule personne, plutôt frêle et d'une peau bien plus foncée que la sienne. Sans hésitation Exane l'assomma, et arracha une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle prit alors de son petit sac noir extensible, une fiole de Polynectar, et y glissa une mèche de cheveux. Elle déshabilla l'homme et lui confisqua ses vêtements, quand elle s'arrêta dans son entreprise. Une idée folle avait traversé son esprit malade. Et alors que l'homme se réveilla, elle sourit inspirée.

« - Infiltrée, ennemie ! »

Toute la salle se retourna, alors qu'Alexander ouvrit avec difficultés ses yeux et découvrit avec horreur Exane dans un sale état, pas aussi critique que le sien, emmenée par un homme à la peau plus foncée que la sienne, l'homme traînait Exane par ses cheveux. Alexander voulut hurler à Exane de dégager, mais constata avec horreur, qu'elle n'avait plus de voix. Sans doute victime d'un sortilège de mutisme.

« - Nous l'avons trouvée, dit l'homme d'une voix fluette en arabe. Cette chienne a tué Yassine.

La colère gronda dans la salle souterraine. Tout voulait du sang. Le sang de celle qui avait éliminé leur frère.

« - Où est sa baguette ? demanda une voix.

C'était celle d'un homme plus âgé. Il était massif, son corps entouré de tatouages en arabe et hiéroglyphes. L'homme était le chef, sa toge plus noble il portait un bonnet noir. Tous s'inclinèrent à son passage. Puis il s'arrêta devant le jeune fanatique, qui tenait d'une belle force, les cheveux de l'infortune.

L'homme hésita vaguement impressionné et inclina sa tête en signe de respect, puis lui donna la baguette d'Exane. Celle-ci furieuse se débattit et cracha sur celui qui l'avait capturée.

« - Suffit ! Amenez-la à l'autre infidèle blanc ! Nous la tuerons aussi!

Des cris euphoriques accompagnèrent les paroles du prêtre. Exane se débattait complètement désespérée, quand elle fut amenée juste devant Alexander, et mise à genoux avec son geôlier.

Alexander lui adressa un sourire malicieux malgré son pauvre état.

« - Tu as vraiment un timing de merde, chérie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, murmura la voix d'Exane en réponse.

SAUF, qu'elle ne venait pas de la bouche de la femme à genoux qui hurlait à pleins poumons malgré son mutisme, mais de celle du geôlier qui souriait aussi malicieux à Alexander qui écarquilla ses yeux. Alexander écarquilla ses yeux d'une honnête surprise.

« - T'es complètement barge.

\- Merci du compliment répondit la vraie Exane d'un clin d'œil. »

Elle se retourna alors et laissa le grand prêtre prendre sa place, alors que celui-ci jouait avec la baguette d'Exane, et tira les cheveux de l'imposteur qui était réellement désespéré.

« - Ms amis, ce soir, c'est le grand soir !

Les fanatiques hurlèrent de joie complètement sous le charme, du grand prêtre, alors qu'Exane sous son déguisement, descendit les marches de la scène. Alexander suivit ses mouvements, et vit qu'elle restait à des endroits où elle semblait dissimuler des petites poches. Il fronça les sourcils suspicieux, que faisait-elle?

\- Nous allons montrer à nos ennemis que le grand jugement d'Osiris est loi ! Que leurs âmes seront pesées sur la balance, que leur corps seront réduits en poussière !

Un nouveau hurlement. Exane revint alors sur la scène où elle fut bloquée par deux fanatiques.

« - Où vas-tu donc, mon frère ?

\- J'ai capturé la chienne, j'aimerais être aux premières loges de son exécution.

Les deux fanatiques se regardèrent.

« - Soit. Tu as vengé notre frère Yassine. Contemples ta victoire, et apprécies-la.

\- Merci, merci mes frères. »

Ils sourirent et laissèrent Exane passer, alors qu'une foule en délire virent le grand prêtre parler.

« - Maître Azdeem est maintenant aux Pyramides, avec le sceptre, et dans trois heures exactement, l'éclipse sera à son point culminant, nous pourrons alors réactiver la loi d'Osiris et ramener les gardiens de l'autre monde ! »

Le grand prêtre brandit alors la baguette d'Exane et se prépara à lancer le sort alors que la fausse Exane s'époumonait en silence en voyant impuissante la baguette s'abattre, mais… c'est alors…

Qu'un canard en plastique apparut à la place. La foule se tut. Le grand prêtre se retourna, et vit Exane sous sa véritable apparence. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés, encadrait son visage, alors que ses yeux verts semblaient pulser d'une petite etincelle. Ses tatouages runiques apparent sur son bras gauche, brandit devant elle. Elle était prête à… HURLER.

Le grand prêtre se vit projeté en arrière comme un boulet de canon et atterrit dans la foule. Le hurlement fut tellement puissant qu'une des deux grandes statues d'Osiris s'écrasa sur la foule.

Dans la confusion, Exane fonça vers Alexander et le délivra. Des rayons verts et rouges furent balancés vers Exane mais d'un mouvement de baguette, la salle fut plongée dans le noir total.

« - Par Horus, où est-elle ?

\- Nom d'un Sphinx, retrouvez-là !

\- Je l'ai !

\- MAIS NON BORDEL, LACHE MOI !

\- Lumos. Mais on voit que dalle !

\- LA CHIENNE ! »

Les fanatiques perdaient les pédales, quand les deux infiltrés étaient sains et sauf dans le musée. Hors du souterrain, Exane scella le sphinx d'une rune et un sortilège.

« - ça devrait les retenir pour quelques heures, dit-elle en se retournant vers Alexander, maintenant je te ramène à la planque, tes blessures sont gra…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, alors que son mari fondit sur sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Exane se décolla de l'homme, qui riait complètement sous le choc.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment Alex, gronda Exane.

\- T'es complètement folle.

\- Je sais soupira-t-elle, mais on aura le temps d'en débattre plus tard.

\- Justement non, sourit Alex, t'as entendu ce que le grand con a dit ? Rituel. Ce soir. Pyramides.

-… merde.

\- Ouais.

\- Il nous faut des renforts, répondit sévèrement la Mason, tu as reçu pas mal de magie noire. C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie.

\- Grâce à toi. Merci d'avoir insisté pour le tatouage.

Exane sourit en réponse, elle mit alors le bras de son mari sur son épaule, et l'aida à traverser le musée.

« - Comment va Jamie ?

\- Tu lui manques. Mais Salem l'occupe. Comment va Sky ?

-… Elle est à Serpentard.

\- Ouille.

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Vois le côté positif, elle aura beaucoup de choses à te raconter aux vacances de Noël. Et puis sois fière, elle ressemble beaucoup à Chris.

\- Il te tuerait s'il t'entendait l'appeler comme ça.

\- J'aime bien le taquiner. »

Exane et Alex rirent alors qu'ils sortirent du musée. Là, hors des protections magiques, et runes qui supprimaient tout transplanage, Exane disparut soutenant l'agent américain.

Sous le regard d'un homme au manteau noir.

L'homme en question, suivait Exane depuis un mois. Et l'avait trouvée dans le train en France, l'emmenant en Egypte. Il vit le grand prêtre sorti quelques minutes après eux. Sans doute s'était-il enfui dès que la poudre instantanée du Pérou l'avait aveuglé. L'homme en noir s'approcha alors du grand prêtre d'un pas silencieux, et murmura un sortilège de mort.

Le corps tomba par terre alors que l'homme s'en alla d'un pas aussi léger, presque sautillant.

* * *

 _Grandes Pyramides_

« - Bon, on y va ? »

Alexander et Exane étaient devant les ruines des Grandes pyramides. Tous les deux avaient changé leurs vêtements et portaient maintenant des vêtements noirs, avec un cercle argenté sur leur dos. Un sac à leurs épaules, les baguettes brandies, prêts à en découdre. Alexander portait des pansements imbibés de potions de soin.

« - Version officielle ? marmonna Exane.

\- On n'a pas pu sauver le sceptre, il a été détruit lors du rituel, sembla réciter Alexander.

\- Version officieuse ?

\- On réveille le Cercle. Du moins après qu'on leur pète la gueule.

Exane rit doucement et tourna sa tête vers Alexander, toute malice ou moquerie disparue. Une réelle inquiétude s'étalait sur son visage. Elle connaissait les risques. Alexander était gravement blessé et tenait sur ses jambes car il s'était dopé à coup de fortifiants. Elle ? Elle ressentait la fatigue de ces derniers jours. Mais s'ils entraient dedans…il lui fallait être sûre d'une chose :

« - Quoiqu'il arrive, un de nous deux doit rentrer à la maison. Tu m'entends ?

Alex la regarda d'un air grave puis se pencha sur le front de la femme et l'embrassa. Puis, il prit sa main et l'embrassa aussi. Exane rougissait presque. C'était seulement dans les moments critiques, ou tendres, qu'Alexander révélait son ascendance. Il était un sang pur. Un Bailey.

« - On reviendra ensemble. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent comme une promesse. Les deux mariés, se prirent la main et sautèrent de la dune. Des pas se transformèrent en bruissement. Un faucon vola droit sur la pyramide, et un renard gambadait aussi vite à ses cotés.

* * *

 _Poudlard, Salle Commune des Serpentards._

Skyler Bailey-Mason était insomniaque. C'était une maladie qu'elle cultivait depuis qu'elle fut assez grande pour comprendre que ses parents pouvaient mourir dans le cadre de leur travail. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait rencontré des fils et filles d'Aurors, mais ils n'avaient pas son angoisse. La première semaine, la petite Mason s'était coupée du monde, préférant rester à la bibliothèque à lire des livres sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle s'était découverte une passion pour la botanique et les potions. Elle ne le disait pas tout haut cependant, pour ne pas être dans le radar de moqueurs.

Skyler avait aussi rencontré L'Ankou Malefoy, et Albus Potter, ces personnes que sa mère lui avait interdit d'approcher. Skyler les observait discrètement. Même si sa mère était bien contre toute relations avec les rejetons Malefoy et Potter, Skyler préférait suivre le conseil de sa tante Maddy : « Fais-toi ta propre opinion. »

Ainsi, l'enfant avait découvert des personnages bien loin d'un portrait au vitriol dressé par sa génitrice. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement Albus Potter, qui semblait bien moins flamboyant que L'Ankou. Cependant, elle se refusait à s'asseoir aux côtés des Rôdeurs, Skyler était de ceux qui ne choisissait aucun camp. Elle calculait. Comme une vraie Serpentarde.

La nuit était noire en fin du mois d'Octobre, mais les feuilles brunes et orangées tourbillonnaient pour annoncer la pleine saison de l'automne. Les lueurs de la lune brillaient sur la surface du lac. Skyler solitaire lisait un livre à la lumière d'une bougie assise sur un divan. Un bruit grinça derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, puis se tourna, pour découvrir Oscar Nott, qui avait ses chaussures aux mains.

« - Tu ne dors pas ? demanda le garçon

Skyler se contenta de secouer la tête, et montra son livre.

« - Un livre sur les plantes de soin, lut rapidement Oscar. Tu aimes la botanique ?

\- Et les potions, sourit-elle.

\- Ah vraiment ?

Skyler réalisa alors. Oscar Nott était connu pour ses mélanges stupéfiant. Elle rougit violemment et contenta de reprendre son livre.

« - Pourquoi tu ne lis pas dans ton dortoir ?

\- Je suis insomniaque, expliqua l'enfant. Je n'aime pas déranger les autres. De plus… (elle montra un petit miroir en forme de poudrier) J'attends un appel.

\- Un miroir double-sens ?

\- Ma mère me l'a offert avant que je quitte la maison.

\- Elle a le deuxième ?

Skyler secoua la tête.

\- Non, mon frère.

\- Il est plus jeune que toi ?

\- C'est mon jumeau. Il vit à Salem.

Skyler consulta d'ailleurs sa montre. Elle soupira.

« - Il doit être encore en cours. Il m'appelle généralement durant sa pause mais…

Skyler referma son miroir en soupirant. Oscar se rendit compte de sa déception. Il eut une courte hésitation, puis…

« - Tu veux venir ?

Skyler haussa un sourcil.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Je peux pas le dire. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Skyler sourit.

« - Je ne fais jamais rien d'illégal. Je suis extrêmement ennuyeuse.

\- Vraiment ? Pas de regret ?

Skyler secoua la tête.

« - Si tu pouvais pas te faire pincer… ça m'embêterait de rattraper les points de la maison en faisant du zèle en botanique.

Oscar sourit, et sortit de la salle commune.

« - T'es vraiment une bonne menteuse, déclara une voix venant de sa poche.

Skyle pouffa et prit de sa poche un autre miroir semblable en tous points à son poudrier.

« - C'est sa faute s'il n'a pas vu que c'était un miroir normal.

\- Sœurette, je t'aime mais il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes avec ta manipulation à deux balles. Pauvre gars, il a l'air cool.

\- Ne te fie pas à son apparence, sourit Skyler en regardant le miroir. C'est un membre du Quatuor.

\- Les types qui ont fait danser des armures sur Hung Up à Halloween l'année dernière? Je les adore !

\- On succombe à leur charme ? J'oubliais entre farceurs y'a un code d'honneur…

\- Je plains ton école, c'est tragique une Mason dans leurs murs...

\- La ferme, Bailey.

Jamie se contenta de rire complètement hilare. Skyler sourit, elle adorait faire rire son frère. Ils étaient vraiment proches malgré la distance.

« - Mais cette Zabini ? Elle te lâche les baskets ou…

\- Elle ne m'a pas encore repérée. J'imagine que parce que je suis une pauvre petite de moindre pedigree qui aime les plantes. Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que mon imitation de Londubat porterait ses fruits.

\- Moi aussi. Faut croire que les gens ont la mémoire courte. Mais les dossiers de maman…

\- Sont éternels.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent machiavéliquement.

« - Tu crois qu'ils font quoi en Egypte, les parents ?

\- … Comment tu sais qu'ils sont en Egypte ?

\- Mais enfin, Jay, t'es débile ou quoi ? Une chouette qui s'appelle Horus ? Tu sais que maman est comme cette fille dans le film que papa m'a envoyé…

\- Star Wars ?

\- Non, crétin, Paper Towns.

-…. AH OUI. J'avais oublié.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu serais à Gryffondor, beaucoup de tchatche, et rien dans le ciboulot.

\- Oh, non ! Je serais à Poufsouffle. Clairement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hiberner tout l'hiver ? L'amour de la fumette ? Loyauté ? Justice ?

-… Non mec, t'es un Gryffondor.

\- Bah y'a qu'un moyen de le vérifier…

Skyler ferme brutalement la bouche.

« - T'es pas bien ?

\- ALLEEEEEEEZ !

\- NON bordel, et puis on n'est pas sûr que si je t'expédie le choixpeau, la magie y soit toujours.

\- On étudie les artefacts en ce moment au bahut. Et puis y'a les théories d'oncle Chris.

\- Tu l'appelles pas comme ça devant lui j'espère…

\- Bref, la magie du choixpeau est hyper puissante, même hors de l'école, et puis je suis curieux quoi. J'aurais dû être à Poudlard. Tu le sais comme moi.

\- T'y es pas. Au contraire tu fais chier le cercle Wiccan, et tante Irène doit crier au scandale quand elle reçoit les lettres du bahut.

\- Haha ouais. »

Skyler rit.

« - J'étudierais la question. Faut quand même que je braque le bureau de McGonagall. C'est pas gagné.

\- T'as les dossiers soeurette, on les a chopés à Gringotts pour une raison quand même. Demain même heure pour le rapport ?

\- Tu l'auras pas demain.

\- Je sais, gros bisous. »

La voix de Jamie Bailey-Mason s'éloigna. Skyler ferma son miroir et se retourna, pour découvrir un autre Jamie. Jamie Apache.

« - On est bien d'accord. Cette conversation reste entre nous.

Apache hocha la tête.

« - Bien. Bienvenue chez les marchands de secrets, Mr. Apache. »


	8. Double Sens

Double Sens

Skyler Mason pensait souvent.

Depuis toute petite, elle restait dehors dans le jardin familial à regarder les nuages, allongée sur le dos. On pourrait croire qu'elle rêvassait, imaginant des chimères, et se laisser porter par des illusions. Mais non. Skyler pensait réellement. Calculait. Prévoyait. Son esprit acéré, elle le tenait de son grand-père Charles, Skyler était bien plus une Mason qu'une Bailey.

Ce fut une habitude qu'elle avait prise dès son plus jeune âge. Skyler était devenue indépendante très tôt. Exane quittant la maison pendant parfois de longues périodes pour des missions, elle restait avec la seule compagnie de sa grand-tante Madison, et le portrait de son arrière-grand-mère Ysandra, les Pivert. Skyler écoutait souvent les pérégrinations de son arrière-grand-mère, qu'elle appelait affectueusement « Nana », en cachette des oreilles indiscrètes. Car Skyler était une Mason. Bien plus que sa mère à son âge. Skyler portait la gravité de son oncle Christian, la tenue de son grand-père Charles, la froideur de son arrière-grand-oncle Clyde. Elle était réfléchie, manipulatrice. Des qualités et défauts qui étaient apparus au fur et à mesure des années.

Exane Mason rentrait de mission, et voyait sa fille l'attendre sur les marches de bois menant aux chambres du manoir. Skyler la regardait avec ses grands yeux aux pupilles de métal, un peu mouillés, éclatants. Attendrissant sa mère qui devait plutôt la coucher aux heures tardives de son retour, Exane emmenait sa fille dans sa chambre, et parlait avec elle, glissant quelques allusions à ses missions. Elle restait avec Skyler jusqu'aux aurores, et l'enveloppait de sa couverture avant de s'endormir à ses côtés. Madison était souvent en colère contre cela. Skyler manipulait les réactions de sa mère avec aise, jouant avec la culpabilité d'Exane qui remplissait ses devoirs de Langue-De-Plomb, et d'héritière. Skyler était sournoise tel un serpent, malgré la peur qu'elle avait pour ces créatures.

Au fur et à mesure des années, Exane devint moins sensible aux regards suppliants de sa fille, et au contraire l'encourageait à devenir plus sournoise, moins théâtrale, plus réelle. Skyler comprit, qu'il s'agissait du début de sa formation.

La construction du masque était cruciale pour faire un bon agent et une bonne Mason. Exane, avant sa fille, avait aussi construit son masque avec l'aide de ses parents. Elle avait donc créé cette personnalité fantasque dont ses anciens camarades de Poudlard se souvenaient. Sous ces mensonges, Exane demeurait sombre, méticuleuse et même violente. Pour élever sa fille, elle avait laissé partir sa colère, et sa rage, pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Pour avoir une belle couverture, il y avait une règle tacite passée de générations en générations. Il fallait une part de vérité. Le coté fantasque et heureux de la couverture d'Exane, venait de cette vie qu'elle appréciait. Ses enfants qu'elle adorait. Son mari qu'elle aimait. Et puis, Mitch qui lui manquait.

Skyler était bien plus méticuleuse et précise. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la considère comme une menace. Elle voulait être invisible. Exane restait flamboyante, l'enfant avait décidé d'une autre route. C'est alors que l'idée lui vint quelques mois avant la rentrée à Poudlard, quand sa mère était en mission.

Ysandra parlait encore une fois avec l'enfant qui mangeait une collation après une journée à l'école primaire moldue de son périmètre.

« - Ta mère, mon enfant… Une vraie source de problèmes, mais une vraie Mason aussi… On ne pouvait en douter. Sa lubie avec les Marchands de Secrets était une preuve.

\- Les Marchands de Secrets..? pépia l'enfant.

\- C'était le nom de la bande qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Christian en faisait partie. A cette époque, ils étaient liés comme les doigts de la main…

Ysandra s'interrompit, ennuyée. Elle savait qu'elle parlait trop, et préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce territoire.

« - Enfin, reprit le portrait, les marchands de secrets étaient un bon entraînement. Ils découvraient les secrets des autres élèves. Amours, trahisons, argent… Elle consignait tout dans ses dossiers dans une valise à double caisse.

\- Et où est cette valise ?

\- Tant de secrets bien gardés… Où penses-tu qu'ils sont ?

Skyler réfléchit, et hésitante livra sa pensée :

« - Gringotts ?

\- Exactement ! Merlin, tu es une enfant décidément bien dégourdie ! Comment as-tu su ?

\- Des dossiers ultraconfidentiels doivent être à l'intérieur, comme celui Harry Potter et autres héros de guerre. Je ne pense pas que maman voulait en faire part à la bureaucratie du département des Mystères. De plus, (Skyler arqua un sourcil), la connaissant, elle voyait cela comme un jeu. Pas une mission.

Ysandra sourit sur sa toile huilée.

« - Nous t'avons décidément bien élevée.

\- Est-il possible de les consulter ?

\- Tu es un peu trop jeune pour voir ce qu'il a dedans.

\- Maman m'a montré le rapport d'un médecin légiste, la semaine dernière.

\- Nom d'un hippogriffe, l'idiote ! marmonna Ysandra.

Elle regarda son arrière-petite-fille avec inquiétude, mais elle disparut vite en rencontrant les yeux gris de l'enfant. Ses yeux gris… Comme ceux de son père. Les yeux d'une Bailey.

« - Je pense que la clef du coffre de Gringotts est dans le bureau d'Exane. Mais la porte est verrouillée avec magie et je pense même un sceau de magie rouge. Tu devras attendre qu'elle revienne pour lui demander de t'y emmener. »

Et ce fut ce que Skyler fit. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'Exane revienne de mission. Quelques mois plus tard, elle put entrer dans le coffre pour faire des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse et vit la valise.

« - Bon sang, cela fait des années s'exclama Exane.

Elle ouvrit la valise et se tourna vers le gobelin qui tenait la porte du coffre ouverte.

« - Attendez un instant, nous reviendrons dans cinq minutes.

\- Bien sûr, s'inclina légèrement le gobelin ce qui n'échappa pas à Skyler.

\- Pourquoi le gobelin est respectueux avec toi ?

Exane lui lança un léger sourire énigmatique.

« - Tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour ça.

\- Arrêtez tous de me dire ça, gronda sa fille.

Le rire d'Exane claironna dans le coffre alors qu'elle descendait dans la valise, suivie par sa fille.

Skyler découvrit alors une salle remplie d'étagères avec des piles de dossiers classés par ordre alphabétiques.

« - Par Morgane ! Combien y-a-t-il de dossiers ?

\- Et bien, j'ai reçu la valise à mes 9 ans de mon grand-oncle Clyde, et j'ai arrêté de stocker quand j'ai été diplômée de Poudlard, réfléchit Exane.

Elle se tourna en souriant à Skyler.

« - Il y a exactement, 14 726 dossiers.

\- AUTANT ?

\- Tous les élèves, de toutes les années que j'ai pu croiser. Ils sont tous fichés. Ça m'a beaucoup aidée quand il y a eu la guerre.

Elle s'assombrit légèrement, mais reprit son air jovial en croisant le regard de sa fille.

« - Tiens, ça c'est le classeur rouge, dit-elle en montrant une étagère avec des dossiers rouges.

\- Informations sensibles ?

\- Oui. Professeurs soupçonnés d'être du côté de Voldemort (Skyler n'eut aucune réaction, habituée au manque total de révérence de la part de sa mère), élèves sur la liste Mangemorts… Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore… Belle blague si tu veux mon avis…

\- Mais oncle Anthony y était non ?

\- Pour la forme. Il fallait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour nous tenir au courant des agissements de Potter.

\- Tu ne croyais pas en l'élu.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une déclaration. Le sourire d'Exane disparut. Elle resta impossible à déchiffrer.

« - Non. Je ne croyais pas en un certain barbu.

Le ton définitif d'Exane termina la conversation. Le regard de sa fille, l'attendrit, et la décida :

« - Tu peux prendre un dossier.

\- Vraiment ?

Skyler avait un ton déçu, ce qui fit rire Exane.

« - Tu rigoles ? Tu veux des dossiers, cherche par toi-même. On ne devient un Marchand de Secrets en tirant au flanc.

\- D'accord, d'accord, interrompit Skyler avant qu'Exane change d'avis, voyons voir…

Son regard glissa sur les dossiers du classeur rouge. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy…Tiens…

" – Celui-là décida l'enfant en pointant en s'emparant du dossier.

Exane fut surprise de son choix.

« - Neville Longdubat ?

\- Si je dois commencer ma propre collection, autant que ce soit avec un professeur présent sur place. »

Exane s'esclaffa, puis conduisit Skyler hors de la valise.

Quelques jours après, Skyler reçut une valise rouge bordeaux et élégante avec un M inscrit en fil d'or, semblable à celle des dossiers d'Exane. Elle souriait, dangereusement.

« - C'est comme ça que tu as eu cette valise ? demandait Jamie Apache.

Les deux élèves étaient dans une salle de classe à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Assurdiato, et autres sortilèges pour les protéger d'oreilles et présences indiscrètes.

\- Exact, sourit fièrement Skyler. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Bien sûr. Tiens.

Jamie lui donna un rouleau de parchemin. Skyler le lut rapidement.

« - Il est difficile de déterminer qui fait partie des Rôdeurs, mais on a un bon point de départ.

\- Peux-tu garder à l'œil, Carrie Barnes demanda Skyler. N'ait pas de contact avec elle, mais juste… soit vigilant… J'ai l'impression que ce grand dadais de Faust ne l'a pas à la bonne.

\- Elle aurait pu faire une bonne Marchande, non ? souffla Jamie.

Skyler secoua la tête, définitive.

« - Non. Les Gryffondors font de très mauvais Marchands.

\- Mais Cléo Barton-

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, siffla Skyler. »

Elle sourit gentiment à Jamie.

\- Carrie est trop déterminée à devenir un Rodeur, et puis vu l'aversion de Scorpius Malefoy pour Faust… Elle sera dans leur bande dans les deux prochaines années…

\- Tu prévois vraiment tout, hein, siffla Jamie impressionné.

\- Toujours, mon ami. »

Jamie apache sourit, et sortit une plume de son sac avec un encrier.

« - On commence par quoi ? »

Salem, USA

« - Jamie ! Où est passé mon balai ?

William, était sorti en courant et dévala les escaliers bien décidé à mettre la main sur le chenapan. Mais le son de la porte d'entrée s'étant fermé d'un claquement, informa l'homme de la disparition du garçon. William siffla de mécontentement, et passa sa main dans sa chevelure caramel d'un geste absolument rageur.

« - Ce gosse ! cria-t-il en revenant dans le salon du Manoir Bourgeois d'un pas dramatique.

\- Allons, sourit Danielle qui lisait le New York Times édition sorcière, il reviendra dans quelques heures et tu pourras lui hurler dessus à ta guise.

\- Tu es bien trop coulante avec lui.

\- Faut le comprendre, tempéra la jeune femme, son père ne lui consacre pas beaucoup de temps. Et puis, il est avec Léon.

William siffla avant de sourire légèrement. William Bourgeois avait quinze ans, son père Christian l'ayant eu extrêmement jeune, à peine la vingtaine passée. Sa sœur Danielle, était née deux ans plus tard. Leur plus jeune frère Léon, était le meilleur ami et partenaire dans les quatre-cents coups de leur imprévisible cousin Jamie. La nouvelle génération des Mason étaient très proches malgré le froid polaire entre leurs parents respectifs. William, ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son père Christian, et sa sœur Exane ne se parlaient plus, laissant des intermédiaires passer les messages entre eux. Il avait entendu après un dîner sa mère, Irène, murmurer qu'ils s'aimaient pourtant beaucoup trop. William s'assombrit à ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré son oncle Mitch, mort bien trop tôt, mais l'ombre de l'enfant planait encore sur la famille.

Christian avait aussi laissé partir son nom et héritage sans un seul regard en arrière, et avait choisi pour être le leader des Bourgeois. Malgré sa famille nombreuse, (car sa mère Amanda avait quand même cinq frères et sœurs), tous avaient adopté le jeune Christian les bras ouverts. S'imposant comme un politique avec un poids considérable, et un négociateur hors pair, Christian refusa de prendre une seule responsabilité concernant les Mystères américains, et mis de l'espace entre lui et le monde trouble des services secrets. Son fils William était cependant complètement différent, et envisageait très clairement une carrière dans les Mystères américains après ses études, inspiré par son oncle Alexander. Ce qui rendait Christian furieux.

William n'avait jamais rencontré sa tante Exane. Elle restait en Angleterre, et ne venait jamais sur le sol Américain, au contraire de sa fille Skyler qui passait une partie des vacances d'été avec son frère jumeau, et eux dans le manoir de leurs arrière-grands-parents. Jamie, quant à lui, allait en Angleterre pour voir sa mère, ce qui n'était pas assez souvent au goût de l'enfant. William soupira. Quelle grande famille compliquée…

« - Bonjour ? Quelqu'un est là ? siffla une voix familière.

Danielle releva sa tête de son journal et aperçut Ysandra Pivert leur sourire dans son cadre.

« - Nana, sourit-elle, cela fait un moment, comment va Londres ?

\- Imperturbable mon enfant, releva Ysandra. Comment vont mes arrière-petits-enfants préférés ?

\- Très bien Nana, dit William en se laissant tomber sur un divan. Père n'est pas là. Il est parti à une réunion avec oncle Trent pour rencontrer le patriarche Bailey à New York. (William grimaça) Il reviendra sans doute demain.

\- Dommage… Et où est passé votre agitateur de cousin ? Sa mère l'embrasse.

William grogna. Danielle éclata d'un rire cristallin et informa le portrait :

« - Il est allé dans la zone de vol… Il doit faire le casse-cou avec Léon… Le message ?

Ysandra changea d'expression.

« - Dites-lui que je ne suis pas censée être venue.

\- Encore !? Nana, il faut vraiment arrêter de parler sans l'aval de tante Exane !

\- Navrée. Il y a eu une rupture.

Seul William laissa échapper un hoquet, alors que Danielle se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« - Êtes-vous sûre ? déclama William d'une voix rauque.

\- Aussi sûre que la lune est blanche, mon enfant. Maintenant, je repars avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. Faîtes passer ce message, c'est de la plus haute importance.

\- Bien sûr, dit William en hochant la tête alors qu'Ysandra disparaissait.

\- Qu'est-ce que la rupture ? demanda Danielle à son aîné.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, souffla William en sortant du salon.

Danielle fronça un sourcil. William avait déjà souvent parlé à leur arrière-grand-oncle Clyde Mason. Elle savait qu'il était en formation comme Skyler de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Elle soupira. Les jours de quiétude semblaient terminés.

 _Grandes Pyramides, Egypte_

Exane avait réussi à se transformer en renard pour la première fois lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait de la douleur, du doute… puis de la clarté quand elle avait rencontré son animal-totem. Une fourrure rougeoyante comme des braises, ses petites pattes noires, délicates et expertes. Ses yeux qui étaient toujours les mêmes. Les pupilles brunes tachetées de vert.

Exane s'était trouvée ce jour-là, dans une salle isolée et secrète de Poudlard. Elle n'oublierait jamais le goût de ses larmes, la lueur de la lune, l'étreinte d'Anthony.

Maintenant, elle avait trouvé un trou dans une paroi de la pyramide et s'y faufila avec discrétion. Toujours sous sa forme de renard elle se retrouva dans une galerie, illuminée par les torches enflammées d'un feu manifestement magique.

L'écho d'un cri hérissa les poils d'Exane. Une onde vrombissait.

Exane hésita. Mais avança avec prudence.

La galerie était longue. Tournicotant comme un long serpent sur lui-même. Elle guida la renarde jusqu'à une grande salle avec des dalles gravées par des hiéroglyphes. Ce fut cette vision qui décida Exane à se retransformer. Sa longue chevelure balançait sur son dos. Exane observa autour d'elle. Ça s'annonçait mal.

« - Piégé, hein, siffla-t-elle.

Elle trouva une petite pierre au sol. Elle s'en empara et la jeta à travers la salle.

Une onde magique réagit. Des flammes sortant de la bouche de statues d'Horus gravées sur les murs du côté.

« - Bien sûr…

Exane s'assit alors et respira profondément.

Elle étudiait. Parlait à elle-même.

« - 6 fois 10… soixante dalles. Un hiéroglyphe par surface. Je vois quatre runes de déclenchement. Six branches. Un bouclier sur la statue ?

Elle se leva et balança une pierre sur une statue d'Horus. La pierre fut rejetée et explosa à quelques centimètres du visage d'Exane.

« - Merde. Ok. Bon.

Elle sortit de sa poche un sifflet sculpté dans du bois de roseau. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et siffla avec retenue.

« - Vite… marmonna-t-elle. Vite…

\- QUI ETES-VOUS ?

\- Par le cul d'une sirène ! ragea Exane.

Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une colonne à l'entrée de la salle, en prenant soin à ne pas mettre le pied sur une dalle. L'agresseur hurlait en arabe. Exane comprit rapidement, qu'il rameutait ses complices. Elle porta sa main à sa gorge. Elle était trop faible pour crier encore.

Un sort noir manqua de la toucher.

« - Bon ça suffit, grinça-t-elle.

\- Incendio Maxima !

Un puissant jet de flammes emit de sa baguette et toucha un des agresseurs. D'autres venaient en renforts. Ceux-là répondirent d'un sort semblable à l'Aguamenti.

Exane comprit qu'il était temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ce qu'elle fit.

Sprintant comme une dératée, elle fit demi-tour et courut à travers la galerie. La pièce piégée se vit refermée derrière elle par un des hommes restés en arrière. Il y avait encore six poursuivants jetant des sorts dangereusement effectifs à l'agente des Mystères. Une autre entrée était juste en face d'Exane. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais sentait que les sorts devenaient de plus en plus aggressifs. Un éclair vert qu'elle aperçut une brève seconde, fit monter son adrénaline.

Exane sauta à terre, et roula en passant l'entrée de la salle. Elle se retourna et vit ses ennemis pour brandir sa baguette.

\- Avis, Opugno !

Une volée de… corbeaux voleta vers les hommes pour les attaquer.

\- Deprimo !

Une statue de Seth, le gardien des Enfers, explosa au-dessus des ennemis et tomba juste devant. Exane fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas celle qui avait jeté ce sort….

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, un faucon fondit sur elle, alors que la statue s'effondrait sur les fanatiques. L'oiseau se retransforma aussi vite en homme, et attrapa le bras de la femme.

Alexander et Exane se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans une salle condamnée, avec une seule autre sortie possible.

« - Madame, sourit Alexander, alors qu'il était au-dessus d'elle, leurs deux corps allongés.

\- Tu m'étouffes, grimaça Exane.

\- Romantique, siffla Alexander qui de dégagea mais élégamment tendit sa main à Exane qui s'esclaffa légèrement alors qu'elle remontait sur ses pieds.

« - Tu les a trouvés ?

\- Oui. La salle est au nord d'ici. Ces egyptiens sont vraiment bons. Leurs sorts de confusion sont si puissants que j'ai failli me prendre un mur en ressortant. On comprend pourquoi les moldus perdaient la boule quand ils essayaient d'explorer cet endroit…

Exane acquiesça. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir la nouvelle salle. C'était une grande arche en pierre ensablée. Les couleurs étaient refroidies par la lueur de la lune reflétée à travers une petite ouverture des mètres au-dessus des têtes des deux agents.

Alexander et Exane, parcourent les salles successives, guidés par la mémoire de l'homme. Cela donna sur une énorme galerie où des statues du dieu Seth encadraient le chemin vers une nouvelle antichambre. Les deux amants marchèrent avec prudence à travers la galerie, admirant les beautés du temple Egyptien.

« - Moi qui voulait emmener Jamie en vacances ici, soupira Alex.

Exane sourit légèrement. Elle s'était faite la même réflexion lors de sa mission en Russie quelques années auparavant.

« - On y arrive, murmura le Bailey.

En effet, les cris et chants du rituel leur parvenaient aux oreilles. D'un accord silencieux, Alex se retransforma en faucon, et partit un peu avant Exane qui revêtit sa peau de renarde.

Elle avança peu à peu en se dissimulant dans les ombres pour finalement arriver dans l'antichambre principale de la pyramide. Le temple maudit. Les yeux de l'au-delà.

Au centre de la salle, le prêtre Azdeem. Il était grand, une longue barbe broussailleuse et blanchâtre contrastait avec sa peau foncée. Exane sentit la colère monter. Cet homme lui rappelait un autre barbu. Charismatique et manipulateur comme lui. Puissant. Exane pouvait sentir la magie vibrer et s'infiltrer dans ses pores. Agressive. Horrifiante. Azdeem était entouré d'une dizaine de ses fidèles portant la même toge blanche.

Azdeem avait un cœur entre les mains, dégoulinant de sang et appartenant surement à la jeune femme allongée sur le cercueil du pharaon reposant en ces lieux.

« - Le cœur d'une vierge, proclama le prêtre.

\- Bien sûr pensa Exane. Quel cliché… »

Azdeem posa le cœur sur une ancienne balance gravée de hiéroglyphes. Exane se rappela alors des informations dans son dossier de mission. La balance qui mesurait les âmes. Une référence directe aux écritures sacrées des Egyptiens datant de l'Antiquité. Par Merlin ! Ils avaient vraiment fondu un boulon !

Exane leva les yeux. Elle aperçut Alexander juste au-dessus du rituel.

« - Et maintenant, le sang des serviteurs.

Quoi ?

\- Adieu mes frères. Nous nous reverrons de l'autre côté.

C'est alors qu'impuissante, Exane assista à un suicide collectif des plus sanguinolents.

Tous les serviteurs, treize au total, s'étaient coupés la gorge, aidés par une lame. Leurs baguettes magiques avaient été rassemblées et posées sur le corps de la sacrifiée au cœur manquant.

« - Morgane…

Les corps étaient disposés en cercle, seul le prêtre était debout. Exane voulait intervenir, mais elle se voyait repousser par des runes activées. Elle ne pouvait rien faire même sous cette forme, de même qu'Alexander.

« - Et l'or des Dieux…

Azdeem brandit le sceptre d'Osiris.

Au moment où il montra l'objet, une onde de choc fit rugir les morts, et trembler les murs. Alexander et Exane… s'évanouirent sur le coup.

Personne ne pouvait empêcher le rituel. Le sang des serviteurs, le cœur de la vierge, entourèrent gravitant en particules, le sceptre d'Osiris sous le rire dément du Grand prêtre Azdeem.

« - Quand le monde des morts, et celui des vivants ne fera plus qu'un,

 _\- Exane…_

\- Quand les ténèbres se déverseront, et les rois proclamés,

 _\- Réveilles-toi…_

\- Et le monde…

 _\- Réveilles-toi…_

\- Sera de nouveau unifié !

 _\- MAIS REVEILLES-TOI BORDEL ! »_

Un rugissement.

Un hurlement.

Un corps dépecé, membre par membre.

Une flamme orangée.

Des yeux verdoyants.

…

…

…

C'était trop tard. La rupture avait eu lieu. Alexander avait Exane dans ses bras, du sang coulant sur son visage, l'aveuglant presque. Il observait, impuissant et désespéré, le portail des âmes au centre du désert. Blanchâtre, confiné dans une arche de pierre. Le portail vivait. Comme sa sœur au centre du Département des Mystères.

Une nouvelle guerre de l'ombre commençait…

Mais pour l'heure, Alex devait mettre Exane en sécurité.

« - C'est bon Alex. Elle est vivante.

Il se tourna pour découvrir l'homme au manteau noir. Celui-ci se débarrassa de son chapeau. Alex pâlit.

« - Bash… »

 _« - Oncle Clyde ? »_

 _Clyde se tourna vers sa petite-nièce, qui l'observait inquiète._

 _« - Où vas-t-on ? »_

 _Ils avaient quitté le manoir bourgeois. Tous promirent de cacher la destination des deux Masons. Exane avait son sac de voyage sur le dos, et Clyde aidé de sa canne marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les rues de Salem. Clyde ressemblait fortement à son frère Charles. Il était aussi grave et sombre que lui, les yeux marrons piqués de cristaux verts, semblables en tous points de sa petite-nièce, Exane._

 _« - Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'est ton cri ?_

 _\- Oui… Mais…_

 _\- Mais rien. Nous ne pouvons pas rester en ville, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que tu as._

 _\- Et donc… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi ? »_

 _Clyde lui adressa un sourire sans joie._

 _« - Exane… Connais-tu… la légende de l'anneau de Nibelugen ? »_


	9. L'eau qui Dort

Chapitre 09 : L'eau qui dort.

 _Rien._

 _Le silence._

 _Ce silence oppressant après le combat. Le son des gouttes de sang sur le carrelage. Les yeux remplis de larmes. Etait-ce de joie ? De colère ? De désespoir ? Ou tout en même temps._

 _Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette émotion. Une rage réprimée dans un souffle. Des écailles qui grimpaient à son cou, enserrant d'une pression sa respiration. Elle était prisonnière d'une créature. Les crocs aussi larges que son bras. Les yeux, aussi brillants que les étoiles. Ils étaient craints. Aimés. Détestés. Apprivoisés ? Non. Ils ne pouvaient l'être. Car d'un seul souffle, ils étaient la vie. Et pourtant, ils étaient majestueux. Beaux. Magnifiques. Seigneurs des airs, des terres et des mers. Créatures millénaires. Avant les humains, avant les sorciers. Nés dans la source même._

 _Les dragons._

Le manoir Mason était silencieux. Une respiration solitaire filtrait à travers les cloisons. Puis, le souffle se mua en grognement. En cri. En parole lancinante. Réveillant le portrait de la Pivert au-rez-de-chaussée.

« - Mais que ?!

Elle fut interrompue par des pas dans les escaliers. Maddy, encore en robe de chambre descendait d'un pas lourd. Ses yeux étaient révulsés. Son visage pâle. Ysandra glapit. Elle savait qu'elle assistait à une vision.

« - Sept. Sept. Sept. Sept. »

Madison répétait le chiffre. Inlassablement. Mécaniquement.

« - Sept. Sept. Sept. Sept. »

Elle entra dans le salon. Tourna sur elle-même en dessous du chandelier.

« - Sept. Sept. Sept. SEPT. »

Le dernier mot sortit d'un hurlement. Si fort qu'il fut teinté d'énergie magique. Le chandelier manqua de s'écraser sur la Mason qui se réveilla instantanément. Tremblante, Madison reprenait à peine ses esprits.

« - Maddy ? S'inquiéta le portrait de sa mère.

Sa fille se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

« - Madison, répéta Ysandra d'un ton plus ferme.

\- Ils les cherchent. Ils sont de retour murmura la voyante. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« - Sept. »

Exane ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés. La salle était plongée dans les ténèbres, et donc força l'héritière Mason à s'habituer à l'absence de lumière. Elle toucha sa couche. Il s'agissait d'un divan en cuir. Elle pouvait sentir sa vieille odeur. Elle se releva et tâtonna le sol, puis les murs pour trouver la porte. Elle ouvrit.

Puis se retrouva dans un salon. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Par réflexe, elle se tourna pour donner un coup de pied, mais fut arrêtée par un bras fort et décidé. Dans la surprise la plus totale, elle rencontra deux yeux bleu ciel plus clairs que la givre, et un sourire goguenard. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans.

« - Bash, siffla-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, Exie. Ça fait un bail.

\- Où est Alex ? gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Rien du tout.

Mais Exane ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et ouvrit la bouche. Sentant le danger arriver, Bash se précipita vers elle et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. Sous l'élan, les deux anciens amis tombèrent à la renverse.

\- Exane. Ne crie pas. Tu vas réveiller les voisins.

Exane le fusilla du regard.

\- Alex va bien. Il dort dans une autre chambre. On pensait que tu allais te réveiller beaucoup plus tard.

L'air furibonde, Exane lui répondit en lui mordant la main. Bash laissa échapper un cri aigu, alors que la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit.

« - Mais laissez-moi dormir, pesta une voix.

Alex découvrit Exane et Bash dans une position pour le moins…étrange. Il toussota.

« - Norris, dégage de ma femme. »

Bash se contenta de se relever avec souplesse et tendit sa main à Exane qui la repoussa et prit celle de son mari.

« - Tu ne peux pas me lâcher la grappe ? siffla Bash. Je me suis excusé.

\- De quoi ? D'être un mercenaire ? De m'avoir trahi ? Ou d'être un abominable conna-

\- Ok stop, arrêta Alex. Ex, Norris nous a sorti d'une certaine panade. On peut au moins le remercier pour ça.

\- Bailey a raison.

Il se tourna vers Exane qui était toujours aussi irritée, les bras croisés.

« - Merci.

\- Tu es la bienvenue.

Exane ouvrit grands les yeux devant le ton moqueur de Sebastian, et sans prévenir, s'avança vers lui pour lui asséner un magistral coup de poing. Il fut si fort qu'il en tomba au sol. Alex soupira.

« - Ex, tu exagères.

\- Il l'a mérité. »

Sur ce, elle entra dans la chambre de son mari, pour se recoucher. Alex hésita, et la suivit sous le regard noir de Sebastian Norris.

Le lendemain matin, Exane se réveilla seule dans le lit à baldaquin de l'hôtel international du Caire. Elle soupira. Les goûts de luxe de Bash avaient toujours été problématiques.

Alexander et Sebastian l'attendaient dans le salon de la suite royale, sirotant du thé pour Bash, du café pour Alex, et grignotant des tartines.

« - Bien dormi ? demanda Bash d'un léger sourire.

Exane se contenta de rester silencieuse et de rejoindre les deux hommes à table. Alexander lui versa une tasse de thé au jasmin.

« - Merci, sourit-elle à son mari.

\- Toujours aussi amoureux à ce que je vois rigola Bash.

Exane et Alex ne relevèrent pas, alors qu'Exane se ferma comme une huître.

« - Comment vont les jumeaux ?

\- Pas ton problème, siffla Exane.

\- Je suis quand même le parrain de l'un d'eux.

\- Ma pire idée, renvoya-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Je m'intéresse à eux.

\- Tu es un criminel.

\- Il faut bien vivre.

Exane allait répondre, mais Alex l'en dissuada en lui effleurant la main. Comprenant qu'elle perdait trop vite patience, Exane but à sa tasse de thé en silence.

« - Bien, Norris. Tu avais dit que tu souhaitais nous faire part d'une découverte. On t'écoute.

Bash lança une œillade à Exane mais Alex imperceptible, lui signifia de rester courtois. Bash soupira.

« - J'étais en mission en Inde, y'a trois mois pour mon agence quand j'ai découvert, que des types étaient dangereusement attirés par des artefacts de magie noire. Notamment le genre d'artefacts qu'on garde sous clef au Département des Mystères protégés par les plus solides des défenses magiques. Enfin bref, je l'ai ai tracés, et j'ai remonté la piste jusqu'en Madagascar. J'y ai fait connaissance avec Farah. Elle était une sorcière Marabout, et en connaissait un rayon sur les ruptures. Bien trop.

Le silence qui suivit cette dernière phrase était comme un coup de canon. Alex sentit Exane se crisper sous les paroles monotones de son ancien ami.

« - Avant que je m'occupe de son cas, continua Bash, j'ai appris qu'elle avait découvert qu'un nombre conséquent de mages noirs s'intéressent de près au rituel des portes. Six artefacts sont recherchés par les Mystères du mon entier. Six plus le sceptre d'Osiris, donc sept ruptures. Je suis alors reparti à mon Agence pour en savoir un peu plus via mon réseau quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait un prix sur vos têtes.

Sans crier gare, Alex et Exane se jetèrent sur Bash comme un seul homme. Le pied d'Exane écrasa la main de Bash qui en grimaça, Alex avait sa baguette la pointait comme une lame de poignard en-dessous de la gorge de l'infortuné.

« - Vous exagérez, marmonna Bash.

\- Poison ? demanda Exane à Alex sans l'écouter.

\- Non. Je n'ai rien senti.

\- J'aurais pu utiliser de l'indolore. (Exane lui frappa la tête) Oh, mais arrêtez quoi ! Je ne vous tuerais pas, je fais quand même partie du Cercle !

\- Pas sûr, gronda Exane.

\- Tu ne peux pas me révoquer, Exie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, dit Alex lentement, ce sera un de tes camarades.

\- On bosse seuls.

\- Pas quand tu as des liens aussi forts et anciens avec une de tes cibles, ils auraient envoyé des types pour te surveiller et prendre nos têtes à ta place.

Bash sourit.

« - Je me suis occupé d'eux. T'inquiète. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse gâcher nos retrouvailles… De plus…

Il prit la baguette d'Alex entre les doigts pour la repousser. Mais Alex resta fortement à sa place.

« - Il faut vraiment que vous fassiez des détections au Polynectar et une vérif de vos agents. C'est trop facile de s'infiltrer chez vous.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Exane.

Bash se permit alors de renverser la vapeur, et repoussa les deux agents d'un coup de baguette.

« - Il n'y a aucune différence entre toi et moi, Exie. On travaille juste pour deux agences différences.

\- TU BOSSES POUR LA MAFIA.

\- Personne n'est parfait.

Exane manqua de se lever pour le frapper encore mais fut rattrapée par Alex.

« - Enfin, bref poursuivit Bash. Je sais que je ne suis pas une source de grand conseil, mais tout ce qu'il se passe, me rappelle beaucoup la guerre. En pire. Cette fois, on n'a pas l'avantage qui nous permettait de fermer UNE PORTE. Là, on parle de sept ruptures. S'ils arrivent au terme de leur plan, on fonce droit dans le mur.

Un silence prit place entre les trois compagnons.

« - J'aurais voulu rentrer en Angleterre avant de faire ça mais… soupira Exane.

Le regard de Bash changea. Une étincelle d'excitation.

« - Bon, allons-y…

Soudain, la porte de l'hôtel se vit détruite par une force magique sans précédent. Interdits, les trois personnes se regardèrent.

« - Mais que..?

Anthony Goldstein entra alors dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il se figea quand il reconnut Sébastian qui lui lança un sourire ravageur.

« - Sebastian, lança froidement l'agent du DDSTOM.

\- Anthony, répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

D'autres Langues-de-plomb entrèrent, prêts à arrêter les agents.

« - Tu comprendras qu'en raison des charges qui pèsent sur toi, je ne peux pas te laisser partir, continua Anthony.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Navré.

Sebastian sourit gentiment, puis sans prévenir, courut et se jeta à travers la fenêtre. Les Langues de plomb furent prises par surprise, et virent l'homme transplaner en une seconde.

Anthony jura.

« - Tout ça parce que le gouvernement de ce pays refuse qu'on fasse des périmètres anti transplanage ! Rah !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Alexander.

Anthony reprit son calme, il se tourna vers Exane qui était encore surprise.

« - J'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi. Sans résister.

\- Tu m'arrêtes ? rit Exane

\- Oui.

Le rire s'arrêta, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les forces déployées.

« - Anthony.

\- On t'explique tout une fois arrivés. On part maintenant.

Pour souligner ses dernières paroles, il sortit un vieux stylet de sa poche. Un portoloin.

* * *

 _Christian se prélassait sur un fauteuil en vieux cuir du Manoir Bourgeois, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, que sa grand-mère Katie recevait, toujours inquiète pour ses petits-enfants. La matinée était calme. Les odeurs de tartines, et chocolat embaumaient de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Cela faisait deux semaines que sa sœur avait disparue avec son grand-oncle Clyde, et personne ne semblait savoir ou se préoccuper de leur position. Plus précisément, personne ne s'inquiétait. Lors de leur arrivée, ils avaient été accueillis dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les odeurs de curry et d'haricot, les cris, et les rires… la totalité de la famille Borgeois avait été conviée. Christian avait alors fait connaissance avec ses six oncles et tantes, frères et sœurs de sa mère décédée. Amanda. Sa grand-mère Katie, lui avait présenté tous ses cousins. Le plus agé, était Kayden, le fils unique de l'oncle Jarod, aîné de la fratrie Bourgeois._

 _Kayden était le plus calme, sans doute habitué à canaliser les joies solaires de son clan. Il avait dix ans de plus que Christian et travaillait avec son père dans un atelier de réparation d'outillage magique. Jarod n'aimait pas la politique et n'avait pas évoqué une seule fois son statut d'hériter de la famille Bourgeois. Christian avait appris plus tard, que le statut de leader était au-delà, du sexe et de l'âge. C'était un choix démocratique. En Nouvelle-Orléans d'où les familles Bourgeois et Pivert étaient originaires, les femmes étaient souvent matriarches. Ainsi, c'était ceux avec le plus de considération, qui se prouvaient leaders qui endossaient le rôle. Cela était la grande différence entre les familles des castes noires et les familles des castes blanches. Christian s'entendait bien avec son cousin aîné, et avait passé toute la soirée à parler avec lui tout en veillant sur Exane qui dormait encore sur un canapé._

 _Puis, Clyde Mason entra dans la maison dans un silence respectueux. Il se dirigea vers sa petite-nièce et l'étudia du regard. Christian tenait la main de sa sœur durant tout l'examen. Clyde lui sourit. Christian crut voir son père, mais resta digne. La soirée se prolongea alors que les verres de ponch et de liqueur de coco passèrent de main en main. Même Christian dut boire un verre. C'était un rite de passage. Les enfants de la caste noire, devait boire leur premier verre sous les regards du clan. Christian s'effondra de sommeil après trois heures du matin, aux côtés de sa sœur, et fut porté à son lit par son oncle Jarod. Le lendemain, Exane n'était plus là, et une lettre écrite par Clyde d'une calligraphie parfaite, était sous son oreiller. Il lui demandait de ne pas s'inquiéter et de passer de bonnes vacances en compagnie de ses cousins. « Profite de cette petite retraite pour découvrir ton héritage. Mason, Piverts et Bourgeois sont liés par le sang à travers toi et restent parmi les plus grands clans de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Chacun a un rôle à remplir, Christian. »_

 _Il lisait encore la lettre trois jours plus tard, et acceptait le sage conseil de son grand-oncle. Christian s'était promené dans les quartiers de Salem. Vit le bâtiment de l'Institut, flânait dans les bibliothèques et observait son cousin Kayden jouer au Cognepoing dans le club local :_

 _« - Je t'apprendrais, promis son aîné._

 _Christian accepta avec joie et se retrouva à l'entraînement de Cognepoing des Givres Pourpres, l'équipe de Kayden. Le cognepoing n'était pas enseigné à Poudlard, bien plus obsédé par le Quidditch, mais était un sport aimé et pratiqué en Europe, aux Etats-Unis et même en Asie !_

 _Après un jeu où Christian se pris un Cognard en pleine poire. Kayden lui remit le nez en place aussitôt d'un episkey. Il revint à la maison, porté sur le dos de Kayden qui fut grondé par la voix forte de Katie Bourgeois :_

 _« - Mets-le ici ! Je vais chercher de la glace. Kayden, je t'ai dit de faire attention avec lui !_

 _\- Désolé, sourit Kayden penaud._

 _\- C'est pas grave, dit Christian faiblement, au moins ça me divertit._

 _Kayden comprit aussitôt._

 _« - Exane ?_

 _\- Mon idiote de sœur sait s'attirer des problèmes._

 _Kayden rit doucement alors que Katie revient avec la glace promise. Elle mit les glaçons dans un torchon propre qu'elle appliqua sur le visage de l'enfant qui grinça._

 _« - Tu as de la chance que ce soit juste le nez. Des gens s'évanouissent à cause de ce sport de barbare ! grinça Katie._

 _\- je vais bien grand-mère._

 _Katie soupira en embrassa son petit-fils sur le front avant de repartir en cuisine. Kayden se contenta de prendre ses aises aux cotés de Christian._

 _« - J'imagine que tu souhaites savoir où a disparu ta sœur._

 _\- Grand-mère ne veux pas me dire pour des raisons de sécurité mais…_

 _\- Clyde est très secret. Vous, les Masons sont après tout nés et élevés dans ces préceptes. Elle est avec un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Christian releva un sourcil, surpris._

 _« - Oncle Clyde est si puissant ?_

 _\- C'était une superstar à l'Institut de Salem… ? Il a aussi participé à la guerre contre Grindelwald à sa manière. Il n'avait que seize ans à ce moment-là mais il était un véritable leader. C'est pour cela qu'il était reparti en Angleterre pour reprendre le département des mystères._

 _\- Je ne savais pas._

 _\- Notre famille est très nombreuse. Notre histoire est aussi grande. Grand-mère Katie, est une guérisseuse de génie. Elle a travaillé 30 ans à l'hôpital magique de New York… Tu m'avais dit aimer la généalogie ? Essaies donc de connaître trois générations de notre famille sur le bout des doigts._

 _\- J'accepte ce défi, sourit Christian._

 _Kayden sourit plus largement._

 _« - Il y a un bal demain soir, politique et fanfreluches, avec les Bailey. Mon père en sa qualité d'aîné y a été convié pour escorter grand-mère. Vu qu'Exane n'est pas là, tu représentes les Masons._

 _\- Dois-je le faire? pesta Christian._

 _\- ça se passe à New York. Juste en face de la bibliothèque centrale. Et j'ai ma carte pour les archives magiques._

 _Les deux cousins s'échangèrent un regard entendu._

 _« - Quand partons-nous ? »_

* * *

Un sifflotement perça le silence des cellules de la Rosace. Exane était allongée sur un lit en bois et métal, ses bras liés par des menottes gravées en runes. Le gardien des cellules en avait déjà assez. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle chantait inlassablement.

« - Fermez-là ! beugla-t-il

Mais Exane continuait encore et encore, à chanter cette mélodie mélancolique.

 _« - Sept enfants étaient unis. Un était roi, c'était écrit._

 _Un est une épée, l'autre un bouclier,_

 _L'un portait le masque, l'autre était né sous le soleil._

 _Un était fier, et le dernier était père._

 _Sept clés pour tout ouvrir._

 _Sept baguettes pour enchanter._

 _Sept personnes pour protéger._

 _Les hommes et enfants que nous étions._

 _Les hommes et enfants que nous étions. »_

Gravée dans le mur de pierres grisâtres, du sang coula. Un doigt d'Exane avait été mordu jusqu'à laisser apparaître le liquide vermeil.

Puis une porte apparut se fondant dans les blocs de pierre. Elle était massive et en chêne. Un dragon mauve fait de peinture, rugissait et flottait sur le bois. Exane d'un grand sourire, toucha la porte du bout du doigt et l'ouverture laissa apparaître la salle faite de légendes et rumeurs. Celle au-delà de l'espace. Celle que Dumbledore lui-même souhaitait voir une fois dans sa vie.

Exane entra, et la porte se ferma derrière elle, laissant une cellule vide et silencieuse.

Anthony, Alex, Bash, Christian, Exane, Akane et Sven étaient assis autour de la table.

« - J'espère que tu as une bonne raison, gronda Sven de son fort accent slave. »


	10. Le poids de l'héritage

**Chapitre 10 : Le poids de l'héritage**

« - Je me souviens encore…

\- De quoi ?

\- De la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette salle. »

La voix de Sven résonna dans le silence, l'homme de la quarantaine, avait soufflé ces mots, alors que les perles de nacre s'écoulaient dans le sablier géant dans son dos. Exane n'était pas venue depuis un bon moment dans la salle, et vit avec tristesse le temps arriver presque à son terme. Elle soupira et se laissa partir en arrière. Christian était aussi crispé qu'Anthony, qui jugeait Bash du regard. Akane était impassible, alors qu'Alex restait inquiet.

Les sept membres du Cercle d'Argent étaient enfin réunis… Après trois ans sans se voir. La dernière fois, les mots furent durs, et grinçants. Sven avait hurlé toute sa rage, Christian avait sorti sa baguette, et Akane avait claqué sa porte la première.

Exane croisa ses mains devant sa bouche. Pensant. Voulant utiliser les bons mots.

« - Grand-mère m'a dit pour la rupture, déclara Christian. Je suppose que c'est le sujet du jour ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu n'as pas pu l'arrêter ?

\- Non, claqua la voix d'Exane. »

Les deux Mason se jugèrent du regard, ils se faisaient face. Anthony soupira.

« - C'est mauvais.

\- Tu crois ? On a sacrifié dix-huit vies pour fermer la porte la dernière fois ! Cette fois, les conditions ne sont pas réunies, siffla Sven

\- Une guerre gronde en Angleterre, rectifia Bash. Quoi ? dit-il en voyant les regards d'Exane et Anthony. Ce n'est pas un secret.

\- Encore ? Non mais sérieux, on peut pas rester tranquille deux minutes dans votre foutu pays ? grommela Sven

\- Navrée. Le jeu politique n'est pas de mon fait, sourit Exane.

Christian renifla d'un air méprisant. Alex mit sa main sur celle de sa femme, la calmant instantanément. L'heure n'était pas à la dispute. Christian se reprit :

« - Même si une rupture a eu lieu, on ne peut plus rien faire.

\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, grogna Alex.

\- Oh, désolé Bailey, je t'embête ? Sven a bien dit qu'on a pas les vies pour fermer cette saleté. De plus il s'agit de votre responsabilité. Pas la mienne.

\- Tu fais encore partie du cercle Chris, lança Bash

\- ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Akane. On a pourtant fait attention. Toutes les informations ont été effacées. J'ai tué moi-même toutes les personnes susceptibles de parler.

\- Et le sablier arrive presque à son terme… Une nouvelle génération va s'élever, et on sera mis à la porte, ajouta Sven

Un silence lui répondit. Ils s'échangèrent tous des regards, alors que Christian perdit ses couleurs.

« - Ils ne sont pas prêts, dit-il finalement.

\- On peut régler ça avant qu'on n'arrive à ce point, répondit Exane.

\- ça me semble mal engagé. Une porte a été ouverte en Egypte, maintenant elle se balade, et il est impossible de la traquer, soupira Bash.

\- Il faut bien faire quelque chose, s'exclama Anthony

\- Il nous reste combien de temps ?

Exane ferma les yeux. Le son des perles dans le sablier se fit plus intense, alors que les sphères colorées tournoyaient sans faillir sur la table ronde.

« - Trois ans.

\- C'est peu, murmura Alex.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a. »

Un silence d'outre-tombe fit suite à sa déclaration. Tous les membres du cercle d'Argent se levèrent comme un seul homme. Seule Exane restait assise.

« - Vos ordres, Lady Mason ? dit Christian d'un ton froid.

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui. Les yeux verdoyants.

« - Trouvons les reliques et détruisons-les.

\- Et pour la porte ouverte ?

Exane se tourna vers Akane. Celle-ci soupira.

« - Je ne te promets rien.

\- Tu es une spécialiste des sceaux.

\- ça me prendra un bon moment avant de sceller cette porte. Un an, tout au plus.

\- Et pendant ce temps, les bestioles vont se déverser, lança Christian l'air mauvais

\- Je fais ce que je peux… commença Akane

\- C'est pas assez ! hurla Christian

\- Je donnerais ma vie, dit Exane tranquillement.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Epuisée.

« - Non…

\- Une vie pour milles. Ma vie vaut assez. J'ai le sang de dragon. Je le ferais si on a pas d'autre choix.

\- Je refuse d'expliquer ça à Sky et Jamie, Exie. »

Exane lui sourit légèrement alors qu'interdits les autres membres étaient bras ballants.

« - Oh… je m'en occuperais. »

 _C'était à 16 ans que Clyde Mason revint en Europe et fut témoin de l'ascension et chute de Grindelwald. Il se battit aux coté des rebelles, vit amis périr au cours des batailles ou être emprisonnés car ils étaient des opposants. Il était directeur du département des Mystères à 22 ans. Démissionna à 35 quand le fils de son frère cadet devint majeur._

 _Il vit Albus Dumbledore devenir le principal adversaire de Grindelwald et refusa de lui témoigner une quelconque amitié ou once de respect, n'ayant que du dédain pour le futur directeur de Poudlard._

 _« - J'ai aimé quelqu'un, murmura Clyde d'une voix si basse qu'Exane dut tendre l'oreille. Elle s'appelait Marguerite. Elle était belle, et forte. Elle était une moldue. Les partisans de Grindelwald l'avaient trouvée… Ils l'ont torturée et tuée. J'ai retrouvé son corps décharné sous une montagne d'autres malheureux. J'étais resté prostré pendant des heures sans bouger avec elle dans mes bras. Quelqu'un était venu me voir. Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald. Mais je ne voyais que les yeux bleus glace de Marguerite. Rien d'autre. »_

 _Clyde sourit légèrement d'un rictus sous le regard catastrophé d'Exane. Les deux personnes étaient dans les Montagnes de la rocheuse. Un feu de camp crépitait entre les Masons sous la nuit étoilée de l'été. Une tente était dressée derrière Exane qui frissonnait sous les discours de Clyde._

 _Durant les deux dernières semaines, l'homme avait promis un entrainement à sa hauteur et avait tenu parole. Exane courait tous les matins, avait des exercices destinés à la muscler, apprenait à se battre sans magie. Clyde lui lançait des sabres, des poignards, des poids venant de son sac sans fond. Il obligeait Exane à faire des exercices de souplesse si difficile qu'elle en hurlait de douleur._

 _Parfois Exane craquait. Elle souhaitait partir et rejoindre son frère dans la demeure des Bourgeois. A ces moments-là Clyde restait silencieux. Puis se leva, et lui balança une claque. La joue endolorie, les yeux vides… Exane écoutait son grand-oncle lui hurler dessus pendant de longues minutes. Il en était de l'honneur des Mason, du don des Mason, de la destinée des Mason. Une destinée qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue ou désirée. Exane détestait son nom mais aimait ses parents. L'étincelle de joie qui l'habitait disparaissait petit à petit… sous une bile amère. Alors elle se taisait…et obéissait._

 _Clyde malgré sa vieillesse rétamait la jeune fille sans aucune difficulté. Exane tombait sous ses coups alors que Clyde s'ennuyait toujours debout._

 _« - Il n'y a pas de faibles chez les Masons, cracha-t-il »_

 _Elle lisait des livres sur les potions, et les préparait sous le regard approbateur de son grand-oncle. Potions calmantes, goutte du mort vivant solution de force… Elle connaissait les recettes à la perfection, mais Rogue ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Pour parfaire sa couverture, elle devait avoir des notes passables, un sourire éternel, une maladresse feinte. Elle devait être invisible, ce qu'elle exécrait._

 _« - A Salem, j'étais aussi impétueux que toi, racontait Clyde avec un petit sourire. Je devais passer pour un incapable. Ouvrait la porte à ceux qui me maltraitait. Mais ça s'arrange avec le temps… Certaines de ces personnes ont mystérieusement disparues sitôt que je fusse diplômé… ( il vit le regard choqué de sa petite-nièce et s'esclaffa). Quoi ? Nous sommes des vengeurs Exane. Nous n'oublions et ne pardonnons pas. Ça fait partie de notre charme._

 _\- As-tu tué ces…_

 _\- Non… Elles ont DISPARUES._

 _Il continuait à sourire en voyant le regard de la jeune fille se brouiller._

 _« - On distille le doute. Toujours. C'est ce qui fait un bon agent._

 _La potion calmante qu'ils avaient tous les deux entre les mains, avait été préparée par les soins de l'enfant. Même Rogue lui aurait donné un bon paquet de points, tant qu'elle excellait. Mais elle ne pouvait sourire à cette mention, car Clyde faisait tout pour la forcer à prendre en compte la gravité de la situation._

 _Lord Voldemort était de retour et dans les années à venir une guerre allait encore éclater en Europe. Le rôle des Mason était d'autant plus important, car si Lord Voldemort avait vent des sept portes, la situation deviendrait impossible à gérer. Exane ne savait encore rien des portes mais le temps comptait, alors Clyde lui narrait des récits de sa propre guerre alors qu'il était à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Il raconta les yeux vides, les vues de corps étalés dans les rues, les cris des torturés, le rire dément de Grindelwald…Il descendait d'une voix amère le mythe d'Albus Dumbledore en délivrant des réalités que peu pouvaient savoir :_

 _« - Il était amoureux de cette ordure, siffla Clyde. Alors bien sûr, il a bien attendu que sa propre sœur soit un dommage collatéral avant de se décider à agir. Cette vieille enflure est un opportuniste. Sa position aujourd'hui le prouve bien assez. »_

 _Exane acquiesça. Cette haine pour Dumbledore était passée entre les générations successives. Elle-même ne supportait pas le vieux barbu._

 _« - Finis ta potion ordonna Clyde, nous partirons demain un peu plus au Sud. Quelqu'un nous y attend._

 _\- Qui donc ?_

 _\- Finis ta potion. »_

 _Le lendemain matin, Exane se réveilla aux aurores. Clyde était déjà hors de la tente et observait les lueurs du soleil levant avec mélancolie. Exane s'approcha avec respect aux côtés de son oncle, et dans le silence de la nature, se laissa porter par ses pensées en pagaille. Clyde rangea la tente d'un coup de baguette, et Exane empoigna son sac de voyage sur son dos._

 _Clyde lui présenta sa main ridée, et laissa sa petite-nièce l'empoigner. D'un éclair, ils transplanèrent._

 _Ils réapparurent sur une falaise. Celle-ci faisait face à un grand lac s'étendant de part en part, bordé par une forêt géante :_

 _« - Où sommes-nous ? demanda Exane_

 _\- Dans le Sud des Rocheuses. Nous sommes en avance… Ce n'est pas très grave, nous pourrons manger. Prépare le feu._

 _Exane hocha la tête et prépara le feu à l'aide de deux bouts de bois. Clyde refusait de la laisser utiliser la magie, et la jeune fille s'était aperçue qu'en se concentrant à la façon moldue sur des tâches simples, elle ne perdait pas le contrôle de sa voix. Clyde était resté plutôt évasif sur ses propres capacités, et ne semblait pas avoir la même voix vibrante que sa petite-nièce, mais comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Exane le sentait bien, et lui faisait une confiance aveugle malgré la découverte de son sombre passé._

 _Une heure passa, le jour s'était complètement levé, et le soleil éclairait les roches de la falaise au-dessus de la cascade plongeant dans le lac. Exane mangeait des haricots en boîte avec des pommes de terre, et un peu de thon. Elle finit son repas avec un pomme tandis que son grand-oncle, buvait à la flasque quelques gorgées de rhum. Ils soupirèrent d'aise._

 _Soudain, alors qu'Exane éteignait le feu, un son attira ses oreilles. Un bruissement d'arbre ? Non, un battement…cela bruissait l'air de vivides bourrasques, et éteignait les flammes avant qu'Exane ne puisse le faire elle-même. Les feuilles voletaient des arbres frappant le visage de la jeune fille, alors que Clyde restait très calme assis en tailleur à la pointe de la falaise. Exane vit le courant d'air se faire plus fort et courut comme une dératée vers son mentor._

 _« - Oncle Clyde ! hurla-t-elle_

 _Elle attrapa son épaule, quand…. Elle le vit._

 _C'était un dragon complètement noir, aux ailes grandes et majestueuses. Son museau légèrement arrondi, semblait écrasé, mais de la fumée s'en échappait. Un de ses yeux était barré d'une cicatrice, l'autre grand ouvert était aussi noir que les abysses, mais Exane aperçut un détail qui lui coupa le souffle. Des cristaux de vert, semblables à ceux qu'elle portait dans ses propres yeux, ou dans ceux de son oncle, brillaient de mille feux dans les pupilles de la créature. Le dragon volait de grands battements d'aile juste à un mètre d'elle et de Clyde, la laissant pantoise._

 _« - Bonjour, Merrin. »_

 _Pour seule réponse, le dragon rugit, mais aucune flamme n'apparut. Sous la surprise, Exane hurla._

 _Sans contrôle, les ondes se déclenchèrent. Le dragon fut repoussé en arrière, mais résistait aux ondes envoyées par la voix de la jeune fille._

 _« - Exane. »_

 _Clyde lui prit la main, et baissa la tête pour lui signifier de se calmer._

 _« - Exane. Calme-toi. »_

 _Exane se tut alors, sa gorge en feu. Le dragon revint en place et atterrit sur la falaise. Sa tête s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage d'Exane, qui semblait sur le point de défaillir sous la peur que lui inspirait l'animal._

 _« -_ **Est-ce ta descendance ?**

 _La voix avait résonné dans la tête d'Exane qui en perdit l'équilibre et tombe par terre, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos._

 _« - Elle s'appelle Exane._

 _-_ **Est-elle une Siegfriedsson ?**

 **-** _Tout à fait ?_

 _-_ **Sa voix… Tu as la force… Ton père, le nez… Intéressant.**

 **-** _Les dragons peuvent parler télépathiquement ? souffla Exane. J'en reviens pas !_

 _-_ **Tu peux me comprendre car tu partages notre sang, jeune Siegfriedsson.**

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?_

 _\- Nous les Mason, sommes les descendants de Siegfried, celui qui devint le premier gardien des portes,_ expliqua Clyde.

 _\- …quoi ?_

 _Le dragon ricana alors que Clyde fronça les sourcils._

 _« - Je te croyais au courant de certaines informations… Exane._

 _\- Pas tout. Je sais seulement que je suis responsable de la Salle d'Argent. J'ai juste compris que c'était la base du Département des Mystères._

 _\- Madison ne t'a jamais dit pourquoi la Salle d'Argent avait été créée ?_

 _\- Les artefacts ?_

 _\- Pas seulement._

 _\- La guerre qui approche… Je suis responsable des secrets de la magie… des secrets que Lord Voldemort ne doit pas connaître._

 _\- On y arrive.. Connais-tu les secrets ?_

 _\- Non… Mais ils sont dans la Salle d'Argent. Tante Madison m'a dit que j'y accèderais en temps voulu._

 _\- Il est temps pour toi de les connaître._

 _-_ **Laisse jeune Siegfriedsson, je vais lui narrer le début de notre lien…**

 _Le dragon pencha alors sa tête et sourit imperceptiblement à la jeune fille toujours à terre :_

 _« - Plonge dans mes yeux, jeune Siegfriedsson, et écoute l'histoire de ton sang._

 _Imaginez un cercle. Dans ce cercle il n'y a rien, il semble invisible. Mais, quand vous mettez votre pied à l'intérieur, une force immense vous attire. Elle peut vous rendre fort, elle peut vous détruire. Elle peut vous faire voir la vie, la mort et le futur. Elle est vivace comme le courant d'une rivière. Elle est pleine, pure et magnifique. Elle est la magie._

 _Elle avait toujours été là. Evoluant, protégeant. Créant. La magie tourne dans les océans, et les forêts. Les pluies diluviennes et les grands chemins de traverses. Et puis, un jour, des hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre, la voir, lui parler, et l'utiliser. Elle fut transférée dans des vecteurs, de bois et sang. Les baguettes. La magie grandissait toujours plus. Devenait double, triple, et quadruple. Jouait dans les esprits, les voix et les vues. Elle était pure comme une âme. Blanche et absolue. Mais… bien entendu, certains humains voulaient en s'en emparer. Devenir des dieux mêmes et fusionner avec. La magie n'eut d'autre choix que de se canaliser. De ses diviser en créatures, en animaux. En sorciers. Divisible elle était impossible à contrôler. Les parties sombres se créèrent en Détraqueurs, et autres inventions des ténèbres. Pour éviter que le monde se voit envahi par ces monstres, et soit mené à l'aube de sa destruction, sept portes ont été créés vers une prison au-delà du temps et de l'espace. Là où autrefois la magie était un joyau lumineux._

 _Valhalla. L'olympe. Avalon. Ses noms étaient multiples. Ce sont les Terres d'Argent._

 _Toutes les portes ont été scellées par des artefacts millénaires dont le sceptre d'Osiris. Sept artefacts dispersés dans les temples du monde entier. Les sept déverrouillées, une huitième apparaissait, faite d'os, de sang et chair. Faite de plomb, d'or et d'argent. La porte des âmes, la porte des Enfers, la porte vers les Terres, demandant le sacrifice d'une centaine de vies. 70 humains, 29 créatures magiques et un dragon. Leur sang mixant dans la coupe du destin : Le Graal._

 _Autrefois, un roi tordu par le pouvoir essaya d'ouvrir la porte du Valhalla, voulant prendre le contrôle du monde à travers la domination des créatures des ténèbres. Pour contrer cela, une famille prit le commandement de la force opposée. Descendant du héros des légendes nordiques, de celui qui se baigna dans le sang de dragon, devenant invincible, mais aussi le guerrier au plus près de la magie ancestrale : Siegfried. Vikings, ils quittèrent leur tribu, et devinrent des Lords et Lady à la cour de sa Majesté Arthur. Se lièrent d'amitié avec Mordred, Morgane et Merlin. Devinrent des sages. Des protecteurs. Ce fut l'un d'eux qui plongea leur épée dans le cœur du Roi Arthur le tuant sans un seul état d'âme. Perceval, et d'autres membres de la table ronde furent décimés par cette seule famille._

 _Puis, ils survirèrent, le temps et leur mission ne furent jamais oubliés. L'un d'entre eux était toujours le guide. Par sa voix criant comme un dragon, par ses yeux qui pouvaient voir la distance, ou la force du bras, ils étaient les leaders du secret, les gardiens des portes, et de l'équilibre. Certains quittèrent le continent, et revinrent quand le monde pouvait encore trembler sous la menace d'un mage noir._

 _Les Mason étaient restés les seuls à connaître le secret des terres d'argent, le gardant jalousement et ne le révélant qu'à ceux qu'ils faisaient confiance. A ces grandes lignées de sorciers qu'ils virent se tordre en rejoignant les ténèbres et en reniant la magie ancestrale, ils coupèrent les ponts avec eux et s'enfuirent sur un autre continent. Les moldus étaient bien plus purs, les nés-moldus étaient plus influençables. Ceux qui ne connaissait pas la science de la magie était bien plus ouverts à sa véritable nature._

 _« -_ **La magie, c'est la vie. »**

 _Exane le comprenait bien plus fortement en voyant le dragon se mouvoir dans les airs. Elle était une fille d'une famille de sorciers, et donc voyait la magie et les créatures comme une normalité, mais la magie était effectivement… la vie. Celle qui faisait que le elfes gobelin, dragons, centaures, et autre créature magique foulaient la terre, guérissait ou tuait. LA MAGIE._


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 _18 Juillet 2019_

Byron Ryer n'avait jamais été un avocat très brillant. Ses seuls coups d'éclats avaient été lors de la période de refonte du Ministère de la Magie sous le regard acéré du Ministre de la Magie en la personne de Kingsley Shacklebot. Les années de reconstruction furent ardues, et Mr. Ryer se rappelait encore des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier qui voulaient lui arracher des noms ou déclarations à l'issue de ses procès. Il était encore un jeune avocat sortant de Pendragon, et par conséquent ses tarifs n'étaient pas bien élevés, mais à l'époque toute personne souhaitait sa part du gâteau, et la protection de la loi. Enfants de mangemorts, enfants de héros, Byron était enterré sous les déclarations écrite en encre éternelle sur parchemin. Les testaments et autre documents légaux formaient une pile sur son pauvre bureau à l'angle de son cabinet situé au quatrième étage d'un vieil immeuble défraichi de la rue Errante. Car c'était sa spécialité : les droits de succession.

Puis les années passèrent, et Byron prit du ventre, ses cheveux châtains devinrent grisonnants, et suite aux lois mises en place par Hermione Granger au département de la justice magique, il se retrouva à défendre des petits escrocs à la semaine, commis d'office pour pouvoir en vivre. Son cabinet était son propre appartement, son lit étant un canapé dépliable à côté d'une grande baie vitrée. Byron perdit vite espoir d'avoir un quelconque grand nom à représenter et devient un ivrogne perdu dans les sombres souvenirs d'une époque endiablée, noyé dans le whiskey pur feu. Bryon ne dormait pas souvent, se rappelant des cris, et pleurs des orphelins qu'il avait vu dans les salles d'audience. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants à lui.

Cette nuit-là, il avait allumé une bougie dans son pauvre deux-pièces à l'aide de sa baguette, et tira une bouffée de la cigarette à ses lèvres. Expirant des volutes de fumée, il contempla les petites lueurs des lampadaires en contrebas à travers sa fenêtre floutée par la saleté. Les yeux sombres presque vitreux, Byron engloutit le fond de son verre, et se leva lourdement de sa chaise. Il tituba à son divan et se recouvrit de son plaid. Il ferma les yeux presque instantanément aidé par les vapeurs d'alcool.

Le silence. Les cris étouffés de la voisine de palier qui grondait son mari pour être rentré trop tard.

Puis…. UN CHOC.

Byron ouvrit les yeux, surpris et exaspéré. Il tourna sa tête et découvrit un hibou toquer sans faillir à sa fenêtre. Traversant sa chambre/salon couverte de papiers et parchemins, il ouvrit le cadre.

« - Quoi ? grogna-t-il, en voyant le hibou laisser tomber une grande lettre couleur émeraude.

Il s'en saisit et la soupesa. L'enveloppe semblait contenir bien plus qu'une simple missive. Byron fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il voyait le hibou repartir aussi vite vers d'autres cieux.

Byron ouvrit le papier et y trouva une petite fiole de potion, ou plus exactement… Un filament d'argent. Un souvenir. Sitôt le récipient tomba dans sa main, l'enveloppe se mit à flotter dans les airs et une voix féminine résonna dans l'appartement :

« - Mr. Ryer. Si vous recevez cette missive, c'est qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je suis sans doute déclarée disparue ou décédée. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de mon identité, et je suis sûre qu'une grande confusion doit vous envahir, mais sachez que lorsque que vous allez réintroduire votre souvenir dans votre psyché, tout deviendra clair. En tant qu'avocat travaillant au compte de ma famille comme vous l'avez promis à la date du 27 Février 2006, signant les papiers ci-joints, vous avez en votre possession la seule et unique clef du coffre 7823 situé dans la banque Royale de Londres qui est certes une banque moldue mais l'endroit le plus sûr où conserver des informations concernant mes fortunes, mes titres et mes secrets. Comme vous l'avez promis au cours d'un serment de sang, vous allez remplir sans aucune question la totalité de mes volontés toutes consignées dans la liste jointe dans le dit coffre. Mr. Ryer, ne me décevez pas. Je vous ai confié la lourde tâche de transférer tous mes biens à mes deux héritiers et enfants. Je vous prie de croire qu'une désobéissance vous mènera à une mort rapide et efficace.

Je vous prie d'agréer mes sentiments les plus sincères,

Exane Elisabeth Arthuria Mason, Héritière de l'Ancienne Maison Mason. »

Byron tremblotait en lisant la missive les yeux écarquillés. La fiole brillait dans sa main. Rien ne semblait concorder… S'il avait fait un serment où était donc la preuve?

Déglutissant, Byron plongea sa baguette dans la fiole de crystal, et mena le filament d'argent à sa tempe. Fermant les yeux, effrayé, il patienta.

Puis il vit.

Il se rappela d'elle. Il se rappela d'elle dans les couloirs de Poudlard, gambadant aux côtés de ses amis. Le Poufsouffle Bash Norris, la Gryffondor Cléo Barton, le Serpentard Kyle… Il se souvint de ses larmes aux funérailles de son frère benjamin Mitch. De son procès en huit-clos dans le département des Mystères. Il se souvint de ses arguments. Il l'avait représentée.

Il se souvint de sa disparition. De la naissance des jumeaux. De la mort de Cléo et Kyle.

« - Nous sommes amis ? avait-il demandé.

\- Bien sûr sourit Exane. Nous sommes amis. »

Et plus rien. Le trou noir.

Ce vide qu'il essayait de remplir avec du whisky pur feu.

Byron fondit en larmes.

Il pleura de reconnaissance, de peine, de rage, de culpabilité.

Il hurla.

Il tempêta.

Il tomba.

Il pria.

Il resta allongé sur le plancher pendant des jours.

Il ne voulait plus se relever.

Plus maintenant.

* * *

 _Dix jours après..._

* * *

« - Skyler ! Va ouvrir la porte !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Skyler Mason, Byron crut qu'il allait encore fondre en larmes, tellement que l'enfant ressemblait à sa défunte mère. Byron portait un costume moldu en noir sous une cape grise avec des crochets d'argent qu'il avait pu s'offrir suite à ses honoraires démesurés. Il portait à la main, une valise qui pouvait remplir bien plus qu'on pouvait le croire.

« - C'est pour quoi ? demanda Skyler d'une voix sèche mais curieuse.

Byron força un sourire, mais croisa le regard perçant de l'enfant.

« - Bonjour, Ms. Mason. Je suis Byron Ryer et je suis avocat. Puis-je entrer pour parler à votre grand-tante ? »

Pour seule réponse, un plat tomba sur le sol et résonna dans tout le manoir. Jamie apparut avec une expression inquiète.

« - Tatie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les larmes de Madison furent aussi pures que la pluie.

Lavant toutes les fausses émotions et les faisant disparaître dans un souffle âcre.


End file.
